A Vampire's Bloodshed
by XxScarletZangetsuxX
Summary: After failing to save Tsukune from his execution, Moka decides to give the human life a chance and moves to Karakura. When she meets Ichigo and the others, she feels herself drawing closer to him. Suddenly one of the bounts wants a challenge at Moka.
1. Giving The Human World A Chance

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Wondering her way up to the school called "Karakura High", wearing her uniform that she had worn back at her other school, while little birds danced with one another in the light blue skies, she kept her head down to her feet, thinking back to what had happen. It had been a while or so, since she failed to save Tsukune from his execution. He was the only human, who befriended her, regardless of what she was. And yet, he died just because he was human, going to a school that were just for monsters to go to. After he had been killed, she had decided to live like a human for now and moved to a more human school, just to make her life more better. It was her time to make real friends now. The friends she had made back at her other school, had never said a word to her, because she kept a secret about Tsukune being human a secret.<p>

* * *

><p>Moka knocked nervously on the door of Miss Ochi's classroom. Moka nervously gave a nod as Miss Ochi led her in a classroom that was noisy. People chatting away in their conversations, throwing paper air planes, or anything of the sort. The vampire girl was beginning to think that her, now new found classmates could careless about her, right now. To begin with, they didn't even notice her the moment she walked in. "Okay settle down everyone." as the class begun to quite it down, almost immediately the class looked at her and whispered things like "she's cute". The teacher cleared her voice "Everyone I would like to introduce our new student Moka Akashiya. Akashiya-san, would you tell us a little about yourself?" Miss Ochi questioned.<p>

Moka looked turned around nervously and tried the best she could to keep her voice from shaking. She couldn't keep herself from being nervous with the guys whispering and gazing holes inside her. "M-my name is Moka Akashiya and I came from Youkai Academy, I-I am pleased to meet you."

"Very well then. She will be attending our class from now on. You may sit beside Kurosaki." she said as she pointed to a orange head guy.

Moka nodded and began walking to the desk, trying to avoid the whistles and comments about her as she walked over to her assigned seat. When she reached her desk, Orhime, who sat on the other side of her smiled at her and welcomed her. Moka sighed and instantly regretted coming to the human world and deciding to go to school there for a while. Moka listened to the lesson for 5 min and then her mind seemed to trail back to Youkai Academy and her friends there, she sighed and seemed to start her journey into her memories, until the bell rung signaling that class was over.

As quickly as she could Moka gathered her stuff and began to walk to the door, before anyone could stop her and shower her with questions that she couldn't answer.

* * *

><p>Moka sat in a tree, thinking about what just happen. She really wasn't interested in making friends right at the moment. People were giving her looks that she couldn't describe by their expression, other male students beating their backs to ask her out on a date when she had just got here. It's been a while since she wanted to be alone like this. She looked around the court, watching innocent people chat and ate their lunch. She remembered when her, Tsukune and the rest of the people that she was friends with, would go somewhere and eat while chatting away in their conversation. Now...all of that had disappeared when Tsukune had died from his execution and now...she was hoping that she wouldn't be friends with a human because she doesn't want the same thing that happened before, happen again.<p>

"Moka-san!" screamed a voice pulling her out of her thoughts.

Moka looked back to see a girl with bright orange long hair and other girls standing behind her.

"Hey Moka, come on down there." said a girl.

"Yeah, why don't you join us for lunch."

* * *

><p>Moka was sitting next Mahana, watching the other girls eat their lunch. Orihime was pronouncing something she called spinach, bean paste and pepper keash, which Tatsuki and Machiru became wary of. Machiru was going on and on about how much she wants to be like Orihime and wishing she had big boobs like her.<p>

"So, Moka, did you see any guys you like yet?" Mahana asked

Moka smiled and shook her head. "I'm afraid I'm not interested in anyone at the moment."

Mahana and the other girls looked at her with an agape expression. "What? Are you serious?" Moka gave a nod. "You seriously don't like anyone yet?"

"Mahana, leave her alone. If she doesn't have interest in anybody, she doesn't. It's her choice." Tatsuki said. "So, where'd you move from?" she asked as a smile was plastered upon her features.

Moka looked down at her lap, trying to come up with an answer for that question. "Somewhere far away."

"Is that so?" Orihime asked.

"Yes." she said, not wanting to give out too much information to Orihime as if she might catch on to what she was saying. She was afraid that Orihime might find out what she is and was hoping that anyone wouldn't find out what she is.

* * *

><p>Moka was silently looking out the window while everyone else was doing what they wanted, when she felt that someone was beside her. She looked beside her to see a short, petite girl, who had shoulder length hair and had violet eyes.<p>

"Hey, Moka, is it?" the girl asked.

"Yes?" responded Moka.

"My name is Rukia. Rukia Kuchki, it's nice to meet you." she said as she extended a hand. Moka hesitantly shook it.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well." Moka said.

"Would you like to hang out after school?"

Moka shook her head. "I'm afraid I can't do that, because I have to be straight home today." Suddenly the bell rung meaning it's time to go home. "Maybe we can someother time." she said as she packed up her things, walking towards the exit.

* * *

><p>Rukia let out a sigh. "Looks like there's another one of those bounts, but somehow she doesn't look the type to be one." Rukia said putting a hand to who chin. "But, can she really be one? I can't sense her reiatsu anywhere forming off her. I have to warn Ichigo and the others about this girl, just in case."<p>

* * *

><p>Moka rested in her new-found room, that was a dark pink and had a zebra theme to it. The carpet was also had the zebra culture to match it. The bed she was lying on, was pink and zebra. Around the bed was white, pink and various colours; some of them had peace signs and other things. Next to it was a purple round nightstand with a lamp that was shaped like a ball. Before she had started her first day at school, she was able to find a house that no one bothered to live in. When she first saw this house, she thought that it needed a little tyding up and a new theme to it. As Moka rested in her head, she was playing back at the events that had happened at school. Some of the people there seemed a little wary of her presence. The people she had met seemed nice. The girl named Orihime seem like a sweetheart in Moka's mind. She was just as nice as Ruby was back at Youkai Academy. Rukia however, seemed to make her flesh swell up in what she couldn't describe. Was it fear...? She remembered when the girls were giving her jealous looks and she knew exactly why. It was because she was beautiful and she was a dream that every man wanted in the world. Sometimes she wished she was ugly...that way she'll be good with making friends. Suddenly, Moka felt like she was being watched, but couldn't feel what it's presence is coming from. She finally gained up the knowledge to shrug it off as she stood up and got undress. While doing so, she made her way to the bathroom, to shower off this tiredness she was going through.<p>

**(Yeah, I know the room sounds a little girly, but I just wanted to make her room sound neat and cool, for a change. So, don't flame me.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day...<strong>

Moka was walking down the halls to her classroom when suddenly..."Moka! My darling, I've missed you!" exclaimed Chizuru as she leaped at Moka, attempting to land on her. Suddenly she found herself stuck in mid-air.

"Just give it a rest, Chizuru. You know she's not interested in girls. So, why don't you get a life." Tatsuki said, holding the girl by the back of her collar shirt.

Chizuru growled in response. "Why don't you mind your own business?" Chizuru shot back at Tatsuki.

"And why don't you stop trying to molest Moka!" Tatsuki spat back.

Moka just smiled at the scene before her. Chizure was just like Yukari in her mind. Whenever Yukari spotted her, she would always try to grope her while asking her to be her lover, but little did she knew that Moka wasn't interested in girls.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the time, Moka sat in class listening to the lesson when she suddenly felt like was being watched. Moka noticed a group of kids whispering in the corner, they all looked slightly unusual to her, but Orihime sat with them. One of them had orange hair and piercing eyes, and he was watching Moka for a moment. Moka blushed a deep red and looked away, trying to avoid the orange haired guy's gaze.<p>

* * *

><p>When lunch came, Moka was out on the courtyard, trying to find Tatsuki or anyone around she recognized. "Moka-san!" called a cheery voice from somewhere. She immediately recognized it to be Orhime that was calling for her. "Moka-san! Over here!" she was finally able to find Orhime, who waving her arm. Moka trudge over to where Orhime and Rukia were, with a smile. "Hello again, Moka. How are you?"<p>

"I'm actaully doing great...more or less."

Orihime just smiled, despite her dishelveness she was getting from the vampire. "Oh, have you met Moka, Rukia?"

Rukia put on a pleasant smile. "Well of course. We only met yesterday." Rukia said sweetly.

"I wonder if Ichigo and the others are joining us for lunch." Orhime said.

"Ichigo?" Moka asked, confused by who she meant.

Rukia turned to Moka. "Yes, we have other friends that we actually socialize with." Rukia said with a smile. "Speaking of them, here the come, now." Moka let out a gasp, making to petite girl blink in confusion. "What's wrong?" Rukia asked.

"Well, I don't mean to be rude, but...I don't like unwanted attention. It makes me feel uncomfortable." Moka explained with a blush.

"The shy type, I see, well a few days with us and you'll be just the opposite." she giggled.

"Hi." the orange haired kid said as he sat down across from the three of them. A red-haired one sat next to him and grunted his hello. Moka lightly gave a smile for her own sake.

"This is Ichigo and Renji." Rukia introduced and pointed out who was who.

Moka gave a nod in understanding as two more people came to joined them. "Hey Chad, Uryu, this is Moka." Orihime said as the two sat down with the four of them.

"Hello." Uryu said.

Chad didn't say anything except examine the beautiful vampire through his long, wavy brown curls. Moka was beginning to feel uncomfortable and offended. "Uh...hi." she said softly, hoping she would get his attention.

"Quiet, aren't we?" Renji asked with a half-smile.

"Uhm...sorry?" Moka apologizing questionably.

"Don't be." Rukia said as she punched Renji, and none too hard either.

"So, where'd you move from?" Ichigo asked with a smile upon his handsome features.

"Uh..." Moka stuttered, trying to look for the answer to the question. She couldn't tell them that she was from a school that was just for monsters in an unknown state. "Well...I'm from Kyoto, because my parents...er...got an new job here, so they decided that we should move here." she fibbed.

"Is that your natural hair color?" Ichigo asked.

Moka gave a smile towards the maroon coloured head. "Why of course. I was born with this color."

The bell signaled all of them to return to classes. It was rang gleefully in Moka's delicate ears that it was her escape from this awkward attention.

* * *

><p>During class, Moka was silently reading a book when she saw a note on her desk. She stared at the note for a minute then decided to read it.<p>

_"Hi..."_ It said. Moka looked at Ichigo, who was a looking at her. Moka wrote her response and folded it passing it back to Ichigo.

Ichigo opened it to see what she said. _"Hello..."_ Ichigo wrote down a response. He looked to see if the teacher was looking then passing it to her.

Moka was starting to hear whispers around her and Ichigo as they passed notes left and right. Moka opens it. "_Having a hard time around the school?"_ Moka writes a reply before passing it to Ichigo.

Ichigo opens it. _"Yes..."_ Ichigo smiled at that response. This girl sure was mysterious.

Ichigo passes it back to her. She opens it. _"Why? You seem to know your way around the school ever since the first day you got here."_

Moka passes it back to him. _"That's not why I'm have a hard time."_ Ichigo was slightly confused at what she meant. Ichigo was about to pass it back when the bell rung meaning its time to go home. Moka was about to walk out of the classroom when Ichigo called her name. "Hey, Moka!" she turned to him. "Would you mind if I walk you home, just in case?" He asked. Moka blushed when he asked to walk her home. She never had a guy offer to walk her home. Sure it was the same with Tsukune, but when they're alone, the girls would pop out of nowhere and latch on to him like glue. She noticed the male student were giving Ichigo jealous looks and glares that he had asked Moka to walk with her. They wished it was one of them, walking with the pink haired beauty. Moka nodded. "So, when did you move here before you started?" Ichigo asked as the two of them were walking to her house.

Moka looked up at him. "I just moved here yesterday."

"Heh. I bet you're having trouble around the school huh?" Moka shook her head. "I told you I'd show you around if you want. Do you want me to?"

"Sure, I don't mind..." Moka said smiling.

While the two of them were having a conversation, the two of them finally came to a stop near some gates that had Moka's house behind it. "Whoa! You mean to tell me that you and your parents actually live in this big house?" Ichigo exclaimed while pointing towards the house. He could blame him? The house was fairly big and it was actually pink, it was almost big as his family clinic that his dad owned. It almost looked like a castle. "How were your parents able to afford it?"

"Uh...well...I don't exactly know. I guess they make more money as they work." she said, laughing nervously while sweat dropping. "Well...should you be heading home, Ichigo. Your parents are probably worried about you." she said, changing the subject.

"Well..." he looked down at his watch. He could tell that he had to get home, before his dad ranted on him for being late for dinner. "yeah, it's getting late. See you tomorrow. I might even drop by to pick you up tomorrow for school...if I don't forget." he said walking away.

"Take care! I'll see you at my doorstep tomorrow!" she yelled, waving to him, before walking into her house.

_Read at the bottom..._

* * *

><p><strong>I know it sounds a little bit mary-sueish, but I tried my best not to make it a mary-sue. To tell you the truth, I'm not a big fan of mary-sue stories. By the way if you want to see what her house looks like and the insides of it, look on my profile you're going to see 'Bloodshedder Vampire.' When you see what it looks like, please please, don't flame me. Because I had a lot of people flaming, just because I made some of the characters and other stuff look neat.<strong>


	2. That's What Friends Are For

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ichigo awoke with a start as he was just having a dream about the beautiful pink haired goddess. He couldn't remember the last time that he had a dream about a girl, but this one would be stuck in his head the rest of the day. Dropping back down on his bed, Ichigo recalled the dream to mind and sighed as he felt himself enjoying the image too much. He didn't know why he was having a dream about Moka, who he'd only knew for two days or so. It wasn't unusual for someone his age to have those types of dreams, but all these thoughts of Moka were starting to get to him. He just met her yesterday, why was he dreaming about her? After the first day of her arrival he found himself being drawn to her, he could only imagine what the rest of the year was going to be like.<p>

* * *

><p>"Listen how about me, you and a movie tomorrow?" said a guy, who was harassing the vampire. She was trying to move past the guy, but he was being very persistent.<p>

"I'm sorry to say this to you, but I need to get to class and I'm not interested in going to movies with you." Moka replied trying to brush past him, but he placed his hand on the locker to block her path to class.

"You've gotta be joking? I know your new around here, so let me tell you who I am. If you want to fit in good around here, it would be in your best interest to stick with me. I get girls like you popular within days. Well, it's your loss, I could help you make it in this school."

"Listen, I'm not interested."

The guy was about to protest when a voice was heard from behind. "Hey! She's not interested, so gather your balls and get lost." Ichigo's voice sounded the hall as he was right behind him now.

The guy turned around and glared at Ichigo that could kill in two seconds or so. "Oh, so this is now your business, Kurosaki?" he asked annoyed.

"Keep bothering her and it will be." Ichigo replied, the guy locked eyes with Ichigo and dropped his hand from the locker, letting the vampire past through.

"Whatever, loser. I don't know what she sees in you, anyway." The guy stated as he walked away, Moka smiled at Ichigo

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun." she said.

"No problem, some of the guys around here don't know how to control their hormones when there's a pretty girl around..." as Ichigo said that, Moka turned her face away, so he couldn't see that she was blushing. She was used to being complimented on by guys, but with Ichigo it was different. Ichigo just let out a low chuckle. "What's wrong? You're usually used to being complimented by other guys."

"N-no...it's just..." Moka tried to find the answer to fill in the blank that was left spaced. "Well...we don't want to be late for class, so let's get moving." Moka ran ahead of Ichigo, who just chuckled at her sillinest and followed after her.

* * *

><p>Moka was sitting in class, listening to the lesson Miss Ochi was teaching when suddenly the bell rung, signaling it was time for lunch. She was about to head towards the door when she felt a hand grasp hers. She looked back to see Ichigo smirking at her. "Have lunch with us?"<p>

Moka blushed a deep scarlet. She wasn't expecting Ichigo to ask her to have lunch with him and his friends. "Uh...okay..."

* * *

><p>Moka was sitting with Ichigo and his group of friends on the roof, watching everyone eat their lunch. Orihime noticed something about Moka that confused her. "Moka...why aren't you eating?" she asked. Soon everyone else was looking at her confused as well.<p>

"I don't eat most of the time." Moka said. Orihime let out a gasp, confusing the vampire girl. "What's wrong, Orihime?" Moka said confused.

Orihime had a look of horror and terror upon her features. "C-could she probably have a eating disorder?" Orihime said, terrofiedness playing in her adorable voice. Everyone around her, looked at her like she was crazy.

Rukia giggled, nervously while putting a hand on Orihime's shoulder. "Uh, Orihime, I don't think that's a good idea to ask such a question like that."

"Oh no, it's okay. I eat sometimes...just not that a lot." interjected Moka, while sweatdropping.

This had Ichigo and the others to wonder to. Come to think of it, they noticed that Moka hadn't eaten since she made her first appearence here. 'There's something she's not telling us.' Ichigo thought. He then noticed something strapped around her neck that was shaped like a cross. 'What is that thing?' he wanted to know what it was, but decided to bring it up with Rukia and the others, once Moka isn't around.

* * *

><p><strong>In class...<strong>

"Hey, Moka, looking lovely as ever. How you been doing?" Keigo greeted happily.

"I'm doing quite alright, Asano-kun." Moka greeted back, sweetly.

"So, why'd you move here?" Mizuiro asked.

"Well, my parents had got a new job here, so they decided it'd be best to move here." Moka fibbed once again. No matter how much she lied and fibbed, it wasn't her place to lie after all.

"So, do you like to do anything that's fun?" Mizuiro asked.

"Well, I like to cook and make desserts. Those are my hobbies. I also like to watch TV and many other things that are fun." she said, smiling happily.

"Are you serious?" Keigo exclaimed. Moka gave a nod. "Sweeet, what's your favorite show? What do you do? Where do you live? What kind of guys do you like-"

**PANG**

"Would you knock it off already?" Ichigo yelled, his fist steaming off smoke from connecting his fist with Keigo's head. "Why do you always have to ask dumb questions like that anyway?" Moka just giggled at the trio before her.

"You guys are funny." She giggled.

The bell suddenly rung, meaning it was time to go home. The two of them began walking home. "How do you like the school so far?" he asked.

"Well it's different from the other school I went to. I 'm not used to this type of attention, but I like how everyone is so friendly." She replied.

"Yeah, if you like a bunch of horny assholes." Ichigo mumbled, Moka laughed as she heard him.

"Well you have nice friends. Like for an example; Orihime, Chad, Renji, Uryu and Rukia in some of my other classes. They seem to be good people."

"Some of them, but I have to say about the others...their just crazy sometimes." Ichigo replied.

"You know...I used to have friends like that myself. They were about as crazy as you said your friends were. But...they were always there for me when I needed someone to talk to. That's what friends are for, right? Their always by your side when you need them?" Moka smiled softly.

Ichigo seemed confused, but smiled softly at what she said. "Yeah, you're right. That is what friends are for."

"Well this is my house." she turned to Ichigo and smiled softly. "Thank you, Kurosaki-kun, I really appreciate you walking me home."

"No problem, I enjoyed walking and talking with you." Ichigo replied.

"Me too, perhaps we can do it again." She commented.

"Yeah, definitely."

"Goodnight, Kurosaki-kun, see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Moka." Ichigo replied as she entered her home and closed the door. He then sighed and began to walk home.

* * *

><p>"I'm home-" he was cut off when he felt a kick connect with the side of his face, sending him to the floor.<p>

"You let your guard down again. Didn't I tell you that you always have to stay alert when you enter a room? And you're late for dinner again." Isshin said with his hands upon his hips.

Ichigo quickly recovered and stood up, glaring at his father. "You bastard! Is that anyway to welcome your own son after he has walked someone home safely?" he asked, angrily while getting into his father's face.

"Someone?" Isshin asked dumbfounded and confused. "You walked someone home?"

"Yeah, you don't have to repeat it twice." Ichigo said.

"Someone, hmm..." Isshin pondered, putting a hand to his chin, trying to find out who this "someone" is. A thought suddenly hit him like a hammer that was a nail. "This someone wouldn't happen to be a girl would it?"

Ichigo piped up in surprise and fear, knowing fully well that his father hit it right on the nail. "She's just a friend, I just walked her home just to make sure she's safe, nothing more." he replied

"Friend? What's this "friend's" name?"

"Moka Akashiya. So, don't go getting any ideas, because we're just friends." Ichigo said.

"Well if it's a friend, you should have them over for dinner tomorrow. Besides you should know the rules, you can't be home alone with a young lady." his father commented.

"I-I wasn't even going to ask her over for dinner and since when did you start bringing up this rule about having a girl over?"

"Well, I don't know."

"Wha-what do you mean you don't know? What difference does it make? Hey! I'm talking to you!" Ichigo shouted as he caught his father trying to sneak off without giving an excuse to why the sudden "rule" was brought up.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day...<strong>

"What...your dad wants me to come over for dinner?" Moka asked with a confused look plastered upon her features.

"Yeah..." Ichigo scratched the back of his head, nervously. He was trying his best to tell the vampire how his dad wanted her over for dinner. "well, you see...whenever I mention someone he just suggests that I should invite them over. Typical bastard." he glowered.

Moka just giggled. "Your dad seems nice."

"Yeah, but he's a pain in the ass, I'll tell you that much."

"Well, I guess that's his way of showing love."

Ichigo just scoffed. "You call that love?"

* * *

><p><strong>After school...<strong>

The two of them were at Ichigo's house having dinner with his family. His family were behaving and not asking Moka a billion questions. Ichigo thought the night was going pretty well. No one embarrassed him and Moka seemed to be enjoying herself.

"Moka-chan is really pretty." Yuzu said.

"That's why Ichigo wants us to be nice to her." Karin smirked.

"So Aka-san how long have you been in town." Isshin asked between bites.

"About three days ago." She said, smiling.

"Why'd you move here?"

"My parents had got a new job here, so they decided to move here."

"Where did you move from?"

Ichigo suddenly felt like his father was interrogating the pink haired beauty. "Dad..."

"It's okay, Kurosaki-kun." she smiled sweetly at Ichigo. "I moved here from Kyoto, where I used to go to Youkai Academy that was actually a private school."

"You went to a private school?" Karin asked as Moka gave a nod. "That explains why you're so girly, because you shared the same room with a girl."

"Karin-chan, be nice!" Yuzu scolded.

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about Yuzu-chan. I had a couple of friends that slip up as well." Moka said.

"Don't you miss your friends?" Yuzu asked.

"I do, but we still talk and try to make plans to see each other. But I've met a lot of new friends, like your brother." Moka said looking over at Ichigo, who seemed touched. 'Fool! Why would you say that? You know that your friends disowned you...' Moka thought.

"Aww, I wanna be friends with you too." Yuzu said. "We can hang out together, cook food and eat it together. Ohh and go shopping..."

"Enough of that, Yuzu. The girl is too old to play with you." Karin interrupted.

"I really don't mind." Moka said. "Beside I play sports myself."

"What kind of sports do you play?" Karin asked, now interested.

"Well...uh..." Moka stuttered. 'Come on, Moka. Think Think!' suddenly a idea popped into her head. "I...uh...play soccer, yeah. It's been my favorite sport since I was a little girl."

"Sweet! Want to play sometime? Are you any good?" Karin asked excited.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but no. Moka is busy with school and follow your own advice, she is too old to play with you." Ichigo stated.

"Ichigo, you jerk. You just want to play with her by yourself." Ichigo turned deep shades of red. Suddenly he jumped up from his seat and grabbed a hold of Moka's hand.

"Well, would you look at the time. I guess it's time to leave." He grabbed her bag and headed quickly out of the door.

"Thanks for dinner, Mr. Kurosaki!" Moka called behind her.

"Be straight home, son!" His father yelled, as they heard the door shut.

* * *

><p>The two of them were at Moka's house while Ichigo was panting. "I'm sorry about my family. They don't know how to act around new people."<p>

"There's nothing to be sorry about, I like your family, their sweet." Moka smiled.

"Yeah, you live with them too long, you'll see what I mean."

Moka laughed. "Well, thanks for walking me home. It was nice of you."

"No, problem. See you at school, Moka." he said turning away and walking off.

"Goodbye, Ichigo, see you at school tomorrow." she said as she walked in her home.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, I won't be able to finish this story without support.<strong>


	3. Saturday Special Part I

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ice Cream Saturday<strong>_

Moka was sitting on her pink sofa in the living, watching cartoons on her big screen tv while eating cereal. **(I know she didn't eat anything in the last chapter, but I just wanted her to sound like a normal person for a change)** She was wearing a white hello kitty shirt that had words that said "KISS ME" in black with pink panties that had a cherry on the front. Her hair was put up in a messy bun with a blue ribbon. It was Saturday morning; meaning that there was no school for them. She had gotten up early to spend day that she had off, but sadly didn't know how to spend it. Eating, sleeping, or even lying around was the last thing on her mind. "Well, there's no use in laying around and doing nothing. I might as well get out and do something for a change." she said, standing up from her seat and walking upstairs to her room.

* * *

><p>She was in the mirror, putting on the rest of her make-up and other various material. She carefully looked at herself through the mirror. She was wearing a blue and white striped corset dress with black satin sandals that had a rose on them. Her beautiful pink hair was cascaded over her shoulders, in the left side of her hair was a red rose. She twirled around to test out how it fitted her body. "It's a good thing that I saved up this dress." she said, fixing her dress a little. With that said, she grabbed her purse and exiting out of her room and out of her house.<p>

* * *

><p>Moka walked down the street, hearing people whispering and whistling as she passed by them. Some of they guys that were around her and even walking by her were all staring, their eyes almost popping out of their sockets. Usually she was use to this kind of attention, but not like this. Males were gawking at her and some of the females were giving her jealous look and glares. Moka didn't care though.<p>

* * *

><p>Moka was in a restaurant, waiting for someone to take her order while trying to ignore the stares she was getting from guys that were in the restaurant. Moka looked towards the window and watch the innocence of people walk by. It had been five days now since she met Ichigo and the rest of his friends. His family were nice as well, unlike her family<strong>(or her inner's family).<strong> 'I haven't had any blood for a while' Moka thought. 'What should I do? I know I said that I'll live like a normal human, but I don't think I have the strength to control myself.' "Moka-chan!" called a high, cheery voice. Moka looked around, frantically for the person who had called her. She then spotted Orihime at the enterence of the restaurant, waving to Moka while the others stood behind her. Orihime ran to her table with a smile plastered on her face. "I didn't know you were going to be at this restaurant. We were going to be here as well, isn't that a coincidence?"

Moka looked at Orihime confused. "Uh, you guys were coming here as well?"

"Yes, we were going to come fetch you, but weren't home. I didn't expect you to be in the same restaurant as we were going to." Rukia said, chuckling.

Ichigo just stared at what Moka was wearing. He seen her in her school uniform before, but not like this. He never seen her dress up this beautiful before. He soon felt like he was lucky to have been her friend, because soon she could wined up being his girlfriend. "That dress looks amazing on you." Ichigo said without thinking.

Moka blushed at the comment Ichigo gave her. "Thank you." Moka said nervously.

"Do you mind if we join you for lunch? Since we're in the same restaurant as you are." Rukia asked with a smile plastered on her features.

"Uh...sure."

* * *

><p>Moka was sitting in between Ichigo and Rukia eating her strawberry ice cream while Orihime, Uryu, and Renji sat on the other side across each other. It was a good thing that the others were around him, because he this far to punching the waiter for looking at Moka any kind of way. He didn't know why he was getting worked up about Moka being hit on by some other guy, but he sure as hell didn't want to see some guy trying to feel her up when he was around. He was watching Moka lick, suck, and nibble away the ice cream on her spoon and for some reason he felt himself grow hotter and hotter. Ichigo stared at the girl eating, feeling his member throbbing at the sight of her eating her ice cream. <strong>'How much longer am I suppose to take this crap? Just watching her eat makes me feel...'<strong> "Ichigo?" he snapped back in reality to see Moka looking at him with worried expression. "Are you okay? You haven't even touched your ice cream."

Ichigo laughed nervously and begin to panic. "Oh, you know me. I like to eat my ice cream when it's melted. I mean...that's how I like my ice cream, heh heh." He chuckled nervously. **'That was stupid.'**

"Oh, okay if that's how you eat it." she went back to eating and Ichigo was quickly drawn back into the girl's torture. **'It doesn't take that long to eat one freaking ice cream.'** he growled inside his head. He was trying his best to keep himself in check from Moka's torture, but couldn't find himself to keep control of himself. Just watching her suck down her ice cream felt pleasurable to him. Ichigo knew this was gonna take a while, and his already hard member would soon reach its limit. **'Okay, just calm down, Ichigo. She's almost finished with her ice cream, it's almost over.'** He was indeed correct. Moka was almost finished with her ice cream and by the time she was done, there would be nothing but emptiness in the glass. Ichigo tried to think of a way to escape this hell he was in. **'I could just walk away. No, that would be rude of me. Uh...I can just say that I have to go to the bathroom...no that won't work!'** Ichigo thought frustrated.

He couldn't leave.

That was the problem. The sight of this was just too much for him to bear, and Ichigo couldn't help, but wish he were in the place of that spoon at the moment. He smacked his palm into his head. He had been around Kon way too much and he definitely regretted it.

Ichigo sighed in relief when he saw that the glass was empty. However...he was nowhere free yet. Not only that the ice cream had disappeared, but there was a cherry sitting at the bottom of the glass like a lifeless bug. Ichigo stared in horror at the cherry she was currently holding between her fingers by the stem. When Moka's tongue reached the cherry, Ichigo breathed in and out, imagining his own member in Moka's mouth. Ichigo bit his lip from keeping himself from releasing a moan. Moka's released the stem from her mouth and begin to chew on the cherry. Ichigo let go of his held breath. Renji obviously caught this and gave Ichigo a suspicious look. "What's wrong with you?"

"Yeah, you've been breathing like that, ever since we started eating out ice cream and speaking of ice cream; you haven't even touched yours yet." Orihime said, with a pointed matter in her voice.

Moka looked at Ichigo with concern. "Ichigo, if you're not feeling well to eat your ice cream, I could eat it for you." Moka said with concern in her voice.

Ichigo's eyes snapped in horror and began to panic. If Moka were to finish off his ice cream, then that meant there will be hell waiting for him once she started eating. "Gah! Nonononono! I'll finish it off, but thanks for asking." with that he quickly sunk down his ice cream, getting brain freezes as he ate fast.

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to cut this short and make the second saturday special. Please don't flame me for writing a chapter like this. I require your support. If you want to see what she was wearing look on my profile. I know I said that twice, but I want to make sure you don't forget.<strong>


	4. Saturday Special Part II

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Strawberry Kisses<strong>_

"You know, Ichigo-kun? It really was kind of silly of you to eat that ice cream so fast, because you ended up getting a brain freezes in between bites. You shouldn't eat or drink something that cold so fast, that's how you get brain freezes." Moka explained to Ichigo with concern plastered upon her features. The two of them were walking down the street to Ichigo's house. After Rukia and the rest of the group had their lunch, they decided that they should head home.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. I knew sooner or later that I'll regret making you wait, but I did it so I wouldn't waste your precious saturday." Ichigo said smiling.

Moka smiled gently with a scarlet blush on her face. "So, do you think that your family are home?" Moka asked, changing the subject.

"I hope not. That even make things worse, because when I come home, he always tries to land a kick on my face, but it never works. I only end up being the winner." Ichigo said, replaying every staunt that his dad tried to do. Ichigo was hoping that his father wasn't home. What if he were to miss a kick that his father was trying to land and only ended up kicking Moka in the fac?. Ichigo started to have shivers up his spine at that thought.

"Maybe that's his way of showing love." Moka said, giggling.

Ichigo looked back at Moka like she was crazy. How would that be called love, if his father is constantly trying to attack him or even when he's asleep in his bed? "Uh...if it makes you change your mind, my father usually tries to attack me when I'm asleep or even trying to attack me through the window." Ichigo said chuckling a bit.

"Ichigo...you have to understand that he can actually be a good dad, even though he tries to attack you every time he sees you. Maybe it's his way of having fun, have you ever thought of that? And I can even tell that you enjoy it yourself, despite how irritated you get when he does it. It's actually kind of amusing to imagine you and your dad wrestling." Moka said, smiling gently.

Ichigo let out a sigh and turned to look at Moka with a smile. "Thanks a lot, traitor." Though, he knew that Moka was right. His father cared for him, despite the surprise attacks he tries to land on him, but, to Ichigo it was just annoying just as his sister, Karin said it be.

* * *

><p>Both chattering small words to each other on the way there Ichigo opened the door to his house, gulping when he heard his father yelling. Quickly pushing Moka to the wall, he slammed his back against it placing his arm over Moka, who blinked and watched baffled as Isshin came crashing through kicking out and smashing into the wall screaming his son's name. Moka blinked as she looked down to Ichigo's father sprawled on the floor.<p>

"You are getting good, my son. Oh, and I see the lovely Miss Moka has come along with you." Isshin said gleefully.

Moka just smiled and waved down to him. "Hi, how are you doing these days?" she greeted with her angelic voice ranging through his ears.

Isshin piped up to his feet with a big smile. "Oh, I'm just doing great, my dear! Just having a rough time during the days. So, how's been Ichigo been treating ya. Did he ask you to be his girlfriend?" he asked cheerfully.

"Uhh..." Moka just stuttered in confusion.

Ichigo growled under his breath. "I let you talk for one minute and then you go sprouting nonsense! When are you ever going to understand that not every girl that I bring over is NOT my girlfriend?" Ichigo yelled.

"It sure looks like it to me." Karin commented, smirking.

Yuzu turned back to Karin with a panicky and shock expression. "Karin-chan! Don't say things like that!" scolded Yuzu to a smirking Karin.

"What's the big deal? It's not like he's a little kid." Karin said.

"Uh...uh...Moka, is it about time we went upstairs and studied?" Ichigo said, smiling nervously, while grabbing Moka's arm, trying to escape from the embarrassment that his family were putting him through.

Moka looked back at Ichigo with confusion painted across her features. "Study?"

Without bothering to notice her reaction, he grabbed Moka's hand and dragged her into the kitchen and into his room. Ichigo slammed the door shut and leaned against it. Moka laughed at him. "You see what I meant?" he asked.

"Of course I know." Moka smiled, she started to look around his room and take everything in. He kept his room clean, but she could still smell his musky male scent in the room.

"Sorry, if you think it's a mess." Ichigo said.

"No, it's great. It feels comfortable and very clean for a guy." She replied.

"Thanks." He smiled. He watch the beautiful goddess before him, sat on his bed looking around his room. Soft features graced her face and her lips seemed so small and kissable. Not only was she amazingly beautiful, but was a dream that he himself and every guy would want to have. He indeed felt lucky to have met her. He felt himself begin to realize that he liked her. It wasn't because she was beautiful, it was because that she was different from the other girls out there in the world. She was smart, funny, gentle and even talented. "God, you're beautiful." Ichigo whispered without thinking.

Moka turned to him with a confused look upon her face. "What...?"

Ichigo sat next to Moka looking deep into her eyes. "I said you were beautiful. Haven't you notice that." he said, putting a hand to her cheek and rubbing it gently. Her skin was soft and warm. Moka couldn't help but colour her face in red. "You're beautiful when you blush."

"No." she objected shaking her head, while holding her head down.

Ichigo reached forward and parted her hair in her face, tucking both sides behind her ears. Moka felt myself redden and the places where his fingers touched behind her ears tingled. She started to reach up to put her hair back over her face, but Ichigo's hand caught hers. "Don't hide your face anymore. You're beautiful." Her cheeks reddened and he let go of her hand. He chuckled. "You blush a lot."

"Yeah," she admitted with a nervous smile. "I'm only use to being called beautiful by guys, because they only like me because I'm beautiful, not for who I am. All they want is a trophy wife. That's why girls are so jealous of me. I had a friend that I really used to like, but..." Moka's smile slowly disappeared. "he died. Because of me." Ichigo looked down feeling guilty "You don't have to pretend to be nice to me, because I know you think that I'm unattractive." she added, looking away from him.

Ichigo reached foward and took her face in his hands, making her look at him. "Moka...you are incredibly sexy. But just don't see it the way I see it."

He slowly leaned foward and lightly brushed his lips against hers. Moka's eyes widen in pure shock. She only knew him for a few days or so and he was kissing her. But surprisingly this...felt right to her. Her mind was screaming not to let him kiss her, but her heart was telling her that this felt exactly right. Not able to resist the spell that she was put under, she slowly closed her eyes and began to kiss back. Ichigo deepened the kiss by pulling her closer to him. Moka started to lean back still kissing Ichigo. After a few minutes she was laying on her back with him half way on top of her. Ichigo kissed her neck softly while trying to get more access with the choker being in the way. Ichigo, slowly started to pull down one strap of her dress to her shoulder while still kissing her neck. Moka let out a moan, enjoying herself...wait what was she doing? She couldn't have possible fallen for this guy this quick. She hated to do this to him, but she had to break this moment that they were having. "Ichigo...stop!" she exclaimed, pushing him off gently, but not to hard as to make him fall. Ichigo gave her a puzzled look. She looked scared and her face was all red. Not only that, but one strap of her dress was hanging low. "Ichigo, I can't. I can't do this, I'm not ready for a relationship." she said, fixing the strap of her dress. Ichigo looked away, looking angry. "I'm...sorry."

"It's not you I'm mad at...it's me." Ichigo said, turning back to her.

"Why?"

Ichigo just looked away in shame. "I tried to take advantage of you...I'm sorry."

"No. Don't be sorry, Ichigo. It was harmless. It didn't lead anywhere."

Ichigo just sighed. "If you hadn't stopped me, it would have."

"The thing is, if I was ready then I wouldn't have asked you to stop...I feel like I teased you." She said

"You didn't. You did the right thing. With everything that you've been through in the past, the last thing I want to do is take advantage of you." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, what are you trying to say?"

Ichigo looked back at her. "I'm willing to wait until you're ready, Moka."

"You are? You're not upset?"

"No. I'm mad at myself, not you." he looked towards the clock and he was sure that it was getting late. He turned back to Moka, who was staring at him. "You ready to go home?" he asked, looking at her with soft eyes. She gave a nod without answering. "Okay then. Let's go." he said, holding out his hand as she took it, pulling her to her feet.

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Moka made their way back home in silence. It was very awkward walking down the street, neither of them knew what to say. Moka felt bad because she had pushed him away and Ichigo blamed himself for turning a simple peck into something more. She had a reason for pushing him away. She didn't want the same thing that happened with Tsukune happen again and he could end up dead...just like Tsukune. Time went by until, Moka couldn't take it anymore.<p>

"I'm sorry, Ichigo." She said softly.

"What are you sorry about?" Ichigo asked as they stopped walking

"I shouldn't have pushed you away, I just felt like it was...that...well..." Moka was struggling to look for words to say as she couldn't look at him

"Moka, don't say sorry for something I did. I feel bad about taking advantage of you and making it into so much more." he commented, as he gently touched her chin and made her look at him. "But, I'm not sorry for calling you beautiful. I mean, you deserve someone better than me. I was stupid enough to take away your first kiss that you were probably saving for someone else that was special. I'm such an idiot. I understand if you want nothing to do with me anymore." Letting go of her chin, he nervously shoved his hands in his pockets and waited for her to say something.

Moka took in everything that he said. "Ichigo, you don't have to beat yourself up about the things you do mistakenly. These things happen, Ichigo and sometimes it just can't be undone, but...when you ask for forgiveness, it could be undone and slowly you begin to forget about what you did. So...please, Ichigo. Don't pin the blame on yourself when it isn't something you've done."

"Alright, if you want me to." Ichigo said softly.

* * *

><p>After a few moments they both started walking again and soon found themselves outside of Moka's house. "Thank you for walking me home, Ichigo." Moka said, "I'll see you...soon?"<p>

Definitely, goodnight, Moka." Ichigo replied

"Goodnight, Ichigo." She turned opened the door and turned towards Ichigo, reaching up and planting a kiss on his cheek.

Ichigo watched as she entered her house, he was feeling so many emotions at the same time. There was so much he still wanted to ask Moka, but at the moment he had to wait for her if she was waiting for a relationship. He was at least happy that she kissed his cheeks in forgiveness.

* * *

><p>A figure with blood-red eyes glared through the window at a girl, who didn't even take notice. The figure slowly tugged it's lips into a devious smile. "It seems that you have finally shown yourself." said a deep voice as if she would hear him through the window. "Soon...you would be like the rest of us, Moka. You will finally become one of us...once we find you." he added, with that said, the figure slowly disappeared.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said before. Don't flame me for writing this chapter. I only wanted it to sound special and romantic. Just to let you now; the bount stuff doesn't happen yet. If you knew who that was stalking Moka through the window, then give me the answer who it was and you'll might be right. Please shower me with reviews and ideas for the story. Also don't forget to support the other stories I have wrote.<strong>


	5. Icing Friendship Back Together

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p><strong>Icing Friendship Back Together<strong>

Moka laid in her bed thinking about last night's events. She blushed to herself as she thought about kissing Ichigo. She was pretty sure that Ichigo understood that she wasn't ready to have a relationship, yet. She didn't want Ichigo to end up like Tsukune, who died because he was human. Finally realizing their true colors from the start, she finally built up the courage and disappeared from Youkai Academy. Everson she left, her whole personality changed from bubbly and happy to more quiet, shy, and sort of depressed. That's how her whole personality change. It was because Tsukune died...

* * *

><p>He was lying lifeless in his own pool of blood that was scattering...and scattering...all around him where he laid. His clothes were torn and was soiled with blood stains. His lips painted with blood as he spoke his last words...<p>

"Moka...I'm...sorry...for..." he soon took his last breath, slowly closing his eyes, and fell limp, not able to finish what he was going to say and was never going to be around...ever.

* * *

><p>Moka's eyes became glassy as she thought back to how he died. Her bond with Tsukune grew stronger over the time, to the point where he actually allowed her to ingest his blood without protest, just so she remains healthy. After making friends with Tsukune, she revealed that he is her first friend and that she is actually a vampire. Since she never had friends before, she became very clingy with Tsukune. However, her friendship with Tsukune became estranged momentarily when she learned that he was human, but regardless she still stood by her friend after her Inner personality is released for the first time to fight off Saizo Komiya.<p>

* * *

><p>Moka was walking outside, the rain colliding hard within her small body. She was wearing a red hoody over her head with a blue jean skirt. While trudging through the rain, she had an emotionless expression upon her features. She sat on a bench in a park, not caring if she caught a cold. Ever since the day she got here at Karakura...the people around her were much friendlier towards others as she thought. Orihime, Tatsuki, Rukia, Ichigo and many others that she were all friends with was so...friendly and it kind of...surprised her and made her feel warm. Whenever she was with Orihime and her friends, she'll feel like a normal person, who was always kind and caring towards anyone around her. When she met Ichigo, she couldn't help come to like him just as she liked Tsukune. He was nice, caring, and funny. After school, he would always walk her home before walking himself home. She actually thought of him as her best friend...until...he kissed her...like he was in love with her. Now, she was confused. 'Am I suppose to like him as a friend...or something more?' she thought.<p>

"You're going to catch a cold, if you sit out here too long." said an icy, cold, and more depressed voice. The vampire quickly snapped back to reality and turned to see a girl, who looking at her smiling. She had soft purple hair with beautiful, icy blue eyes and had a sucker in her mouth.

Moka's eye's widen. The person that was one of her friends was sitting right in front of her. "Mizore..."

Mizore just smiled. "That's right, it's me." Mizore said, putting her hands in her pocket. She was wearing a light brown trench coat with a light brown trench hat. "How are you holding up?" Mizore asked.

"Uh...okay...I guess."

Mizore just chuckled. "How about we get you out of this rain and talk more about this?" Mizore asked, smiling at the vampire sweetly.

* * *

><p>The two of them had changed out of their drenched clothes and into some other dry clothes. Moka was in the bathroom, drying her hair off with a towel. Mizore came into the bathroom, spinning around and looking around the house in complete awe. "I never knew you lived in a house this big. How were you able to afford it?"<p>

"I didn't buy it. It didn't say it was affordable or not, so I took the liberty of buying it." Moka said, fixing her blue plaited pajama top, she was wearing with no bottoms, instead of her panties. "Are you hungry? I can make you something if you like." she said, smiling gently.

"No, not unless you do." Mizore replied. Suddenly they heard a tiny growl from out of nowhere. They then let out a sigh, knowing fully well what it meant. "Well, I guess I am kind of hungry." she said, blushing in embarrassment. "I give up. We're both hungry." Mizore added.

"Mmhmm." Moka nodded.

* * *

><p>Moka and Mizore were sitting on the sofa, eating ramen. The two of them were chatting and laughing away in their conversation. "Mizore...tell me?" Moka's bangs were now covering eyes. "Why are you here? Why'd you show up like this?" Moka asked, raising up her head to look at the ice girl.<p>

Mizore just shrug. "I don't know. Why do you think I'm here?" Mizore asked.

"I don't know. I just thought-"

"You thought that I actually turned my back on you? Don't be ridiculous." Mizore turned her head away from Moka. "Don't put to much pressure on yourself. Tsukune's death wasn't your fault. I understand that you had to keep about him being human a secret...but what you should have done was tell us." Moka's expression softens a bit. "The only reason why I didn't say a word to you was because I was shocked, hurt, and confused about how he died. I didn't blame you for his death and it wasn't your mistake that he was executed. It wasn't anyone's fault...it was the school's. So try not to take all the blame by yourself." Mizore said, smiling gently at the vampire.

Moka stared at the ice goddess before smiling. "Okay, I'll try." It has been a while since she saw Mizore again. She was looking better as ever and didn't look depressed. Moka suddenly noticed something different about Mizore. "Mizore...your hair...it's long..."

"Yes," Mizore pulled her full hair over her shoulders and softly stroked it. "it took me a while or so to grow it out. Never knew it could take this long for it to grow."

"Mizore?" Mizore stop what she was doing and looked at the pink haired girl with a questioning look. "Would you like to come to school with me tomorrow?" Mizore's expression changed to an emotionless expression. It wasn't confusion, fear, or shock. "I promise that I will stick by you like a sister. I won't ever leave your side for a second, just do this for me."

Mizore just sat there and thought about it for a while. What happens if she goes back to school? Will they treat her different or with kindness? She didn't like the idea of going back to school, but if Moka was going to school then she will definitely go to school with Moka. Mizore put on a smile. "Okay, I'll go with you." she said, giving a nod towards her.

"Do you want stay here from now on?" Moka asked. Mizore nodded. "Okay then, follow me." she said, standing up followed by Mizore.

* * *

><p>"Its a good thing that I decorated this room, just in case." Moka opened the door to another room, she saved up. "This will be your room." Moka said smiling. Mizore walked inside her new found room and took in all the surroundings. The room was white and light blue that had snowflakes hanging from the ceiling. It sort of had a snow theme to it. On the bed were snowflake pillows, white and light blue. "I figured you might like it, since you're a yuki-onna. If you don't like it, I can always change-"<p>

"No, it's perfect." interrupted Mizore, who was still looking around the room. "It looks amazing. Almost like I'm in a room filled with nothing but ice." Mizore added, drinking in the sight of the room. "I never knew you could decorate a house this good." Mizore turned back to Moka with a smile. "Thank you, Moka. For letting me stay." Moka smiled gently and gave a nod. Mizore then let out a yawn of tiredness as well as Moka. "Are you tired?"

"What do you think? Of course I'm tired." she then looked up at the snowflaked clock above Mizore's clock. "It's getting late, so you better get some sleep before tomorrow. Goodnight." she said walking out of Mizore's room.

"Goodnight to you, too." she said, shutting off her lamp and slipped into bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day...<strong>

Moka was in the bathroom with Mizore, brushing her beautiful, long purple hair. Moka could understand that Mizore wanted to wear, what she usually wear back at her old school. She knew Mizore was thinking that the school that Moka was going to, wasn't like Youkai Academy. "Are you nervous about going to the new school, Mizore?"

"Well, not exactly. It's actually kind of enjoyable to be the new comer at a new school. So, I don't see why I have to be nervous about going to a new school. No one's going to like me anyway." Mizore replied.

Moka let out a sigh at Mizore's lack of confidence or what she called it. "Mizore..."

* * *

><p><strong>At school...<strong>

The two of them were walking in the hallway, other students whispering and staring as their eyes almost popped out of their sockets. It wasn't just Moka they were gawking at, it was Mizore. They were suddenly shocked to see a new transfer student with purple hair and beautiful, icy blue eyes.

"Who's that?"

"Is she a new student?"

"I wonder what her name is?"

"She's kind of cute." Mizore was now getting a bad feeling at the pit if her stomach. She was thinking that it was a bad idea coming here in the first place. Mizore stop walking, leaving Moka walking a head of her. Moka looked back to see Mizore, standing there looking uncomfortable of the presence around her. The vampire girl understood what Mizore was going through. It was the same thing that happened with her before and now its happening with Mizore. Moka walked a step closer and took the ice princess by her hand. Mizore looked at Moka shocked and confusion, washing over her features. She now got the idea and smiled, giving a nod towards Moka. They then continued walking while holding hands. Just when it couldn't get any worse, they had people coming up to them starting to ask questions left and right.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"You another transfer student?"

"How old are you?"

"Where'd you go to school?"

"Are you single?" That did it.

"WOULD YOU JUST LEAVE THEM THE HELL ALONE!" shouted a voice. Moka and Mizore had to say that at least half of the guys wet their pants from that as they scurried away from the two of them.

"Thanks a lot, Tatsuki." Moka said smiling.

Tatsuki just smiled at Moka as she walked up towards the two of them. "No, problem." Tatsuki then noticed Mizore standing next to Moka. "Who's this?" Tatsuki asked, pointing to Mizore.

Moka slid an arm around Mizore's shoulders. "Tatsuki, this is my...er...uh...sister, Mizore. Mizore, this is one of my friends." Moka introduced.

"Hello." Mizore said.

"Hey, you new here?" Tatsuki asked, smiling. This time, Mizore smiled back and gave a nod. "If you want, I can always show you around. I wouldn't mind helping a friend out."

Mizore smiled warmly and gave a nod. "Of course."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm just going to stop here for now. Don't forget to review and please don't flame me. BTW, I'm only including Mizore in this, not the other girls. If I change my mind about including the rest of the girls in the story, I'll let you know.<strong>_


	6. Succubus Friends With Vampires and Ice

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p><strong>The Succubus Meets With The Vampire &amp; Ice Princess<strong>

Moka and Mizore were sitting with Orihime, Tatsuki, and the other girls eating their lunch while Mizore just sucked on a sucker. At usual, Chizuru was trying to molest Orihime and Moka, but Tatsuki always end up punching the life out of the girl. Michiru was blabbering about how much she wants to be like Orihime or even Moka. Mizore was just being Mizore, quiet as usual. "Moka, is it really true that you and Mizore are sisters?" Mahana said, sitting next to the pink haired girl.

"Well of course. She and I attended Youkai Academy." Moka said, smiling. "Not only that, but I have another sister that's almost about my age." she added.

Michiru, now interested, piped up at what Moka had said. "Are you serious? Who?" Michiru exclaimed.

Moka smiled gently and hid her eyes under her bangs. "Her name is...Kokoa. She and I use to do everything together. Eat together, play together, and even sleep together." Mahana and the other girls seemed interested in her story. Moka roused up her head with a smile. "However, when she's bored, she would always try to attack me out of nowhere." Moka chuckled. It kind of put her in a mind of Ichigo's dad, when she tries to attack Moka.

"You have a little sister that tries to attack you?" Orihime asked. Moka gave a nod. "Oh, that's just like with Ichigo's dad. Is your sister, Mizore like that?" Orhime asked with a cheery smile.

Moka just sweatdropped at Orhime's logic. "Uh...no, Orihime. Mizore isn't like that at all. She's...more of the quiet type than energetic, like Ichigo's dad." Tatsuki said, sweatdropping as well. "Right?" Tatsuki asked, looking over to Mizore, who just nodded in return.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

Ichigo, Rukia, Uryu, and Chad were somewhere, watching the girls. "Have you noticed anything strange about our new classmate?" Rukia asked.

"Which one?" Chad asked.

"I don't know. I'll have to say both of them, Moka and Mizore. It's strange that I can only sense Mizore's reitsu and not Moka's. I can't exactly say that the two of them are normal." Rukia explained. "I can't say that Mizore could be a bount, but about Moka...I'm not exactly sure. I wonder if Ririn, Kurodo, and Noba can sense she's a bount."

"Wait...remember that day when Orihime saw that she wasn't eating?" Uryu asked.

"Yeah, that's right." Rukia replied.

"About that choker that's around her neck. Do you think it has something to do about her being a bount or not?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know. Like I said, I can't tell if she's a bount or not. strangely..." Rukia lookes over to the group of girls and stares at Moka for a good while. "she seems like a perfectly, nice person to be a bount. But, we have to keep an eye on her. We'll never know what she might do next." Rukia added, turning back to Ichigo and the others with a serious look upon her features.

* * *

><p><strong>Later...<strong>

Moka and Mizore were in their rooms fast asleep. Moka was in her room enjoying the dream that she was having, when she heard something rustling from somewhere in her house, shooting her awake. She then heard the rustling again. Moka shot out of bed and followed to where the noise was coming from. She was wondering what could be in her house at this time tonight. 'Could it be mouse? No something that small can't make that much noise.' she thought. Suddenly a theory popped in her head. 'Or could it be Mizore?' she thought. Probably playing that theory in her head, quickly rushed to Mizore's room to check on her. She slowly slid opened the door, careful not to wake the ice girl. She poked her head in, only to find the girl sleeping soundly in her bed. Moka stared in pure confusion. 'If it's not Mizore, then who could it be?' she was suddenly rushed out of when she heard the rustle again. The vampire was now starting to get shivers up her spine. 'What if there's a ghost, monster, or anything that's looks or sounds deadly are in my house? Wait...what am I thinking? I shouldn't be scare of a monster, knowing I'm one as well, though I'm not exactly one.' she thought, scaredly. 'I don't have time to be thinking like this, I have to see whats down there.' she thought.

* * *

><p>She had looked everywhere around the house. The bathroom and everything. The only thing left was...<p>

The kitchen...

Moka slowly and quitely peeked around the corner, making sure not to make too much noise. Carefully, she tried to examine the intruder through the dark. The figure put its hand on the fridge, revealing extremely long claws. From behind the fridge was devilish black wings and a devilish tail. Moka stared in feared at the objects before her. What could it be? Could it be a monster or something else terrifying? She heard the fridge close and heard footsteps descended away. Taking this chance, she step forward into the area, only to have bumped into something. She then let out a scream, followed by another scream that sounded like a female. Screams were heard back to back, when finally Moka gained up the courage and flicked on the lights. When the lights were flicked on, she took in the appearance of the person. Moka's eyes widen. "K-KURUMU?" Moka screamed in disbelief and shocked.

The person named Kurumu said back at Moka in the same expression. "MOKA?" Kurumu was holding a pile of snacks and other foods in her arms. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I live here. I should be asking you that question." Moka replied. "Anyway, what are you doing in my house?" she then saw the pile of snacks in her arms. "Or better yet, in my kitchen?"

The succubus stared at the girl before letting out a sigh. "I might as well tell you." she said. Moments later, she and Moka were sitting on the couch next to each other. "What was I going to say? Okay." Kurumu turned to Moka with a loving look. "I missed you."

Moka stared at Kurumu dumbfounded and confusion. "What?"

Kurumu let out a sigh. "I said I missed you. It's never been the same without you around anymore. You've completely disappeared from our lives forever."

"Okay, if you missed me, then why didn't you say anything to me when Tsukune died?" Moka asked.

"I was shocked. Because you kept a secret about him being human and it kind of hurt me. I know it wasn't your fault that you couldn't save him from dying, but what you should have done was tell us. I know you were doing what you thought was right, but you should have told us he was human. Everything is not always your fault. It's no one's."

"I know you loved him, Kurumu. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to save him." Moka said, with a guilty look upon her face mixed in with sadness.

"Like I said, it's okay." Kurumu said, with an emotion playing on her features. She then tugged her creamy lips in a smile. "Besides, I'm not interested in boys anymore."

Moka was interested at Kurumu's thought. "You're going to stop dating?"

The succubus put on a sly smile, putting a finger to her chin. "Weeell, not exactly."

Moka saw the lust in Kurumu's beautiful purple eyes. "Do I want to know?" Moka asked, knowing fully well what Kurumu was referring to.

"Maaaybe." Kurumu replied in a seductive voice.

The two of them heard footsteps coming from upstairs. "What's all this commotion out here?" asked a groggy voice.

Kurumu's eyes lit up like a christmas tree when she caught the sight of Mizore. For some odd reason, she was overjoyed to see Mizore. "Mizore!" she shouted happily as she latched herself on the ice princess. "Oh, Mizore. I've missed you so much." she said, rubbing her head up against Mizore's chest, making her blush. "Wait a minute." she abruptly stop rubbing against Mizore. "What are doing here? Don't tell me you two are living together."

"Actually, we do live together and we're going to a school called Karakura." Mizore answered.

"You two are going to a new school?"

Moka smiled. "Yeah. Would like to live with us and go to school with us?"

Kurumu thought about it for a moment. 'Could it be something like Youkai Academy? Hope not, but going to a new school filled with nothing but humans sounds nice, for a change.' The succubus gave a nod and smiled. "Okay, I'll live here with you guys. So, where do I sleep?"

"Uhmm..." she thought about putting Kurumu in the guest room at first, but when she saw how happy Kurumu looked seeing Mizore, she smiled. "Okay, you'll share a room with Mizore. Is that alright with you, Mizore?"

Mizore stared at Moka for a minute and slightly blushed at the thought of her and Kurumu sharing a bed. "Sure, I don't mind." she replied, trying to hide her blush. Mizore let out a yawn. "I'm going to bed." she said, walking back upstairs to her room when she felt that Kurumu wasn't following her. "Kurumu, aren't you coming?" Mizore asked while looking back at Kurumu.

Kurumu quickly snapped back into reality. "Uh...sure." she replied, following after Mizore.

* * *

><p><strong>At school...<strong>

"So, that's your cousin with the blue hair and your sister with the purple hair?" Ichigo asked, staring at the two girls, who were chatting away with Orihime and the other girls. Moka gave a nod. "Let me guess; your cousin is from Youkai Academy as well as you and your sister?" Moka gave another nod. "Geez, how many more siblings do you have that go to that school? A thousand?"

Moka let out a giggle at Ichigo's logic. "Well, you could say that."

The finally rang, signalling it was time for lunch. Kurumu came trudging up to Moka with a smile plastered on her face. "Moka, would like to have lun-who is this?" she said, staring at Ichigo in deep interest.

"Oh, Kurumu, this is my friend, Ichigo. Ichigo, I told you about my cousin, Kurumu, haven't I?" she asked, smiling at Ichigo.

Ichigo smiled back at Moka. "Yeah. I remember you mentioning that she goes to the same school with you." a smirk slowly played it way to her lips. 'So, this is the guy Moka likes. I guess I'll play with him a bit, just to help them get together.' Kurumu thought. "I am Ichigo Kurosaki, pleased to meet you." he said and extended his hand.

Kurumu extended her hand to his. "I'm Kurumu Kurono, it's a pleasure to meet you as well." with that she pulled the orange haired teen into her breasts and hugged him to her, making him unable to breathe. "Hmmm, is it true that you're good with the ladies?" she said with a sly smirk.

Ichigo shot his it up from her breasts and looked up at her in shock. "What? What the hell are you doing? Let go of me before people start to get the wrong idea!" he yelled, trying to free himself from the girl's crushing grasp.

Moka stared at Kurumu hugging Ichigo with shockness when suddenly she felt a little jealousy stir within her. Not only that she was seeing this, but Mizore was seeing this as well with jealousy within her, but didn't show it. "Kurumu, what are you doing? His our friend, not our play toy. Now, let him go, you're going to kill him!" she yelled, tugging on his arm, trying to get him out of Kurumu's death hug, before he dies.

"Oh, jealous are we?" she said slyly.

Kurumu was indeed right. Moka was a little jealous, but she didn't like Ichigo in that way. He was her friend and this time, she didn't want Kurumu killing the poor guy. "No, I'm trying to get him out of your grasp before he dies of suffocation! Look at him! He's turning blue, Kurumu!" Kurumu seeing that he was suffocating, let go of him, making him drop to the floor. Moka quickly bent down and picked up Ichigo to his feet before quickly strutting out of the classroom to find some place where Kurumu won't find them.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere...<strong>

Ichigo and Moka were sitting on the roof, eating lunch while having a conversation. "I'm so sorry about Kurumu. You'll have to ignore her, she does that to every guy she sees." Moka said, looking at Ichigo with a guilty look.

Ichigo smiled at Moka. "Don't worry about it. At least she didn't kill me. And if she hadn't let go of me in time, I would've been dead. Your cousin sure is a handful."

"You have no idea." smiled Moka.

* * *

><p><strong>In class...<strong>

Ichigo and Moka were in class, watching Chizuru trying to molest Orihime, but end up failing miserably. "Kurumu, there's one for you, if you want her." Moka whispered to Kurumu, who was sitting next to her.

Kurumu looked at Moka with disgust. "Ew. No way, I rather be single, for the rest of my life, than to date someone, who is extremely creepy. She's just like Yukari and Yukari is adorable...unlike her."

"That's the same thing I said." Moka whispered back.

"Besides, I think Orihime or at least Tatsuki is hot. I mean, Orihime is so cute and has big boobs like I do. As for Tatsuki, she could be a little aggressive, but she's awesome." she wasn't really staring at the Orihime and Tatsuki, she was staring at Mizore, who was looking off into space.

"You like Mizore, don't you?" Moka asked.

Kurumu turned deep shades of red at what Moka had said. "What are you nuts? No way."

Moka smiled slyly. "It's written all over your face."

Kurumu let out a sigh, knowing that she was right. "Okay, I like Mizore. So what?"

"Oh nothing, I just think its cute."

"Just like with you and Ichigo?" Kurumu said, slyly.

"You could say that." Moka said, blushing.

'You know, he's not bad once you get to know him. He's a little like Tsukune.' Kurumu thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Later...<strong>

Daytime had come and gone. It was already dark by now. A figure was examining the girl, who was sleeping through the window. The figure pulled its lips into a smile. "Tomorrow its starts. You will become one of us, Moka. You will be mine." said the figure as it disappeared into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't flame me, for making a KurumuXMizore pairing. Because on google I saw Mizore and Kurumu as a couple. If you have any ideas you want to tell me, review.<strong>


	7. A Date While The Bounts Are Showing Up

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Date While The Bounts Are Showing Up<strong>_

"So what now, Master Kariya?" said a deep male voice. "Why are you so determine to have this girl? She seems like an ordinary human girl."

"You may be right, Ugaki, but supposedly she's the same."

"What do you mean by that, Master Kariya?" Ugaki asked.

"She's just like one of us. She's just like the rest of us, but not technically." Kariya turned to his group with a sinister smile. "You see...she's a vampire; which means that she sucks human blood, but not human souls. Not only that we need this girl, but we need that quincy as well. Soon, she will be like the rest of us and I need all of you to find her and bring her to me, without fail, especially the quincy."

* * *

><p>Three weeks had passed for the three girls, since they made their first appearance in Karakura. It was finally friday as Moka was making her way out of the classroom. "Hey, Moka!" she turned to see Ichigo catching up to her. "Do you mind if I walk home with you?"<p>

Moka smiled at Ichigo. "Ichigo, you always walk home with me. So, why do you ask that?" Moka asked.

Ichigo just shrugged and smiled. "I don't know." as the two of them started walking home, chatting. "So, where's your sister and cousin? I don't see them walking home with us everyday."

"Don't worry about it, they always leave before I do after school." she replied with a smile.

"Moka?" she turned to Ichigo with a questioning look. "Would you mind...uh...well...going on a date tomorrow?" Moka looked at him shocked. "Just to start over. I know the other friday didn't turn out as I expected. So, if you don't agree, I totally understand." Ichigo said, looking away blushing.

Moka took this time to think about it. The kiss that they had accidentally shared, didn't really matter to her right now. She was so confused at the thought of her and him going on a date. What confused her the most, was that she was happy that he had asked her out on a date. 'Am I suppose to say yes or no? I don't know. Was he trying to start a fresh start with me?' she thought. 'I guess it couldn't hurt.' Moka turned towards Ichigo with a smile upon her features. "Okay."

"What?" Ichigo asked repeated, making sure he heard right.

"Yes. I'll go on a date with you. Where would it be?"

"Well..." Ichigo tried to think of a place to where he and Moka could have their date. He couldn't take her to his dad's house, if he did, then his dad would never shut his mouth about him asking out the girl. "I was thinkinng...er...if we can go to an italian restaurant that's not too far from here."

"Sure, I don't mind, besides I like italian food."

"Oh, really? Well, it's a good thing I guessed right, otherwise I would've taken you to my dad's house and you know how my dad is; noisy and never quite as always." he joked. Moka let out a laugh at his thought of his dad.

"Ichigo, is that a way to think of your own father like that?" Moka asked.

"If you stay around him too long, you'll see what I'm talking about."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ichigo. Get some sleep, so you'll won't doze off."

Ichigo laughed at what she said. "Okay, I will." he said, walking away from her to his home.

Moka watched him until she could no longer see him. "Well, well, our Moka going on a date. I see." said a voice.

Moka's eyes widen. She knew that voice from anywhere. "Kokoa. Is that you?" she asked, hopefully.

"Yes. It's me, dear sister." in a blink of an eye, a girl jumped down that had red feiry hair, that was tied up in two pig-tails. The girl looked at Moka with a smirk. "Long time, no see, sis."

"K-Kokoa, how did you-"

"How did I know you lived here? It's easy, sis. I got word from Kurumu and Mizore that you lived here. It's a pretty big house for you to be living in." Kokoa said. Kokoa noticed the depressing look upon Moka's features. "What's with the face? Why are you looking like that? Did someone hurt you or somethin'?"

"N-no. It's just...I wasn't expecting you to come here." she said, looking down feeling embarrassed.

Kokoa just sighed. "I can't see my own sister?"

"Which sister?"

"Both." Moka looked at her sister with shock and dislief. "I wanted to see how you were doing and all I see is a depressed look on your face." Moka just looked down, letting Kokoa lecture her. "You know, you really need to stop beating yourself up about not being able to save Tsukune. His death wasn't your fault, you did what you had to do." she said gently. Sure she didn't like outer Moka, but she couldn't stand to see her sister depressed and lonely. "Tsukune wouldn't be wanting you crying your heart out, watching some cheezy movie while eating chocolates. You could get fat from that." Kokoa turned to Moka with a smile, for the first time in her life. "So, please, for me, try not to look so depressed all the time?"

Moka looked up to Kokoa at her words. "Sure, I'll try."

Kokoa smirked. "That's my sis. Do you mind letting me live here and going to school?" Moka seemed surprised about this. Her sister that used to loath her, is asking to live with her. "I figured you wanted me to live here, since I showed up."

"Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>Later...<strong>

Moka and Kokoa were sitting on the couch, watching tv in their pj's. Well...not technically pj's. Both of them were wearing a simple shirt that stopped above their bellies, with some panties. Moka had her hair up in a messy bun while Kokoa kept her hair the same. Kurumu and Mizore were somewhere sleep while the two sisters stayed up, since it was friday. "I never knew, you lived in a house this big. The insides of it is actually kinda neat. Did you do all this?" Kokoa asked.

"Yes. It looked a little old-fashioned, but I sort of changed a few things around the place." Moka said. No matter how many time that her sister attack her, trying the pry her inner self out, she loved her little sister. She had risked herself coming over her, just to see her. "Kokoa, would like a room for yourse-"

"No, I want to sleep in your room from now on. And I'm not just saying this for the inner Moka. I'm doing it for you." Kokoa said, with serious, yet loving look upon her features. Moka was shocked for words, but decided not to question it. Moka smiled gently at her sister and nodded.

* * *

><p>The two of them were now in Moka's bed with their face facing each other. "Moka?"<p>

"Hmm?"

"Who was that orange headed guy you were talking to. Is he friend of yours?"

"Yeah. His name is Ichigo. He's sometimes looks scary, but once you get to know him, he's really a nice guy. He would always walk me home and protect me from any guy that tries to hit on me. He caring, helpful, and..."

"Sexy?"

"Yeah, hey!" Moka caught her sister in her trick and smiled. "Nice try, sneaking that one in there."

"But you agreed." Kokoa said and pointed a finger at her. "And to top it all off. He asked you out on a date and you said yes. So you like him. I have to admit, he really is cute with his orange hair. No wonder you like him so much." Kokoa added.

"As a friend." Moka corrected.

"That's not what I saw written all over your face."

"Could you just drop it, Kokoa and go to sleep?"

"Okay okay, g'night."

"Goodnight to you too."

* * *

><p><strong>The next evening...<strong>

Moka was in her closet shuffling through clothes, trying to find something to wear. Moka just sat there and sighed in defeat. She was thinking of giving up and decided to just wear something casual. "Need some help?" said a voice from behind her. She turned around to see Kokoa, Kurumu, and Mizore, standing in her closet. Kokoa put on a smirk. "Let us handle it."

* * *

><p>Ichigo knocked on the door of his date's home holding a banquet of flowers full of lillies, roses, flowers, and tulips. He was wearing green jeans with a long white sleeve shirt that had a yellow lining, going across in the middle of his shirt. He was nervous because he was thinking that he might end up accidentally kissing the girl he liked again. He understood that Moka wasn't ready to have a relationship yet. He heard the door creak open, snapping him out of his thoughts. He turned to see Moka, but only to have his breath caught in his throat. There was Moka, looking beautiful as ever. She wore a pink dress that extended down mid way on her calves. There were no sleeves and it was strapless. She was wearing brown stockings and a pair of pink heels. Her hair was pinned up in two buns with two chopsticks, both of her pigtails separate, her bangs and a few strands of hair dangled freely. She had a touch of make up on that made her eyes shine. Ichigo could only stare at her. Ichigo quickly rushed himself back to reality. "You look great." he, said smiling...at least he tried to.<p>

"Thanks, so do you." she replied, smiling.

"These are for you." he said, handing the flowers to her.

"Really? Their beautiful." she said, taking them from him and examined the banquet.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "I didn't know what kind you liked, so I have no idea if you like them or not." he replied.

"Don't worry about it. You made the right choice. Do you mind if I put these in a vase before we leave?" she asked with a smile upon her charming features.

"Uh...no...go ahead." with that said, she went to her house to put the flowers in the vase. A few seconds later, she came with smile plastered on her face. "You ready?" Moka gave a nod, letting him know that she was ready.

* * *

><p>From somewhere, a figure was watching them walk and talk together. Slowly the figure balled up his fist. "I will not let her and that soul reaper be together. I cannot let this happen while I'm here, I wouldn't allow it." the figure said, before following after them, still keeping himself hidden.<p>

* * *

><p>"This is a really nice restaurant, you picked out. I didn't know you had better taste in choosing restaurants that's more appropriate and polite, unlike the others I've been to." Moka said, looking around the restaurant. She was feeling geedy and happy that Ichigo had chosen one of her favorite restaurants, for some reason.<p>

Ichigo, on the other hand was feeling uneasy and quite irritated that some of the guys in the restaurant, were looking over at their table at Moka. Ichigo wanted to grab Moka and run out of this place as fast as he could, but found himself to realize that he had chosen this restaurant himself and didn't want to risk ruining their date.

* * *

><p>From somewhere from the counter, a handsome waiter were watching them laugh and talk. He mostly had his eye set on Moka. "What a very beautiful girl she is," he said. When he caught sight of Ichigo, his face turned into a dryly and nasty look. "and look at the disaster she's with. Who dyes their hair orange and walks the earth with it?"<p>

"What would you know? It can be his natural hair color, you know." another waiter.

The other waiter snorted. "I didn't ask for your opinion, thank you."

"If you didn't, then you would be stupid in the head not to know. Why don't you just leave them alone?"

The waiter turned around and smirked at the second waiter. "Watch me." he said, walking away to take their order.

The second waiter sighed. "I'm just gonna say I didn't warn him."

* * *

><p>Both of them ate their food that they ordered while talking. Ichigo was feeling pissed, for some odd reason. When the waiter had came to take their order, he was flirting with Moka, while he gave Ichigo the cold shoulder. Ichigo was confused as to why he got angry at that in the first place. He didn't know what it was. "Ichigo, what's wrong? Are you not enjoying yourself?"<p>

"Well...I am...it's...it's just...these guys that are in the restaurant are staring and I was wondering if you feel uncomfortable being under their gaze. Not to mention; it's starting to tick me off."

Moka stared at him for a moment and replaced a smile on her face. "You want to leave, don't you?"

"Well...it's up to you." he said with a smile. Moka gave a nod as she stood up and left, leaving Ichigo to pay the bill.

* * *

><p>"Whoa, I never seen the insides of a house that's all pink." Ichigo commented.<p>

After their date at the restaurant, the two of them decided to head home. The two of them were in the kitchen, giving detours. "You don't like it?"

"Oh...no it's not that...it's just..." he pointed to every center that was pink. "all of its pink." he added while looking around every area that surrounded him. "Did you do all of this?"

Moka smiled at Ichigo. "Why, of course. It looked a little old-fashioned, so I decided I should decorate it some. Not to mention, I decorated the whole house." she replied.

Ichigo stared at Moka, like she was kidding around, but to his dismay she wasn't. "No shit! Really?"

"Yes. Follow me, if you want to see the rest of my house." she said walking away.

* * *

><p>"And finally, we have my room." she said, walking into her room and laying on her bed.<p>

"This is your room?" Moka gave a nod. "Really, this is seriously your room?" Moka once again nodded as she let out a laugh. "This room looks a little bit hippy, for a pretty girl such as yourself to be sleeping here." he joked. Moka scoffed and threw a pillow at him, making him flinch in surprise from the soft impact of the pillow. Ichigo stared back at Moka with a shocked face as she stuck our her tongue at him. Ichigo smirked in response. "So, that's how you want it, huh?" with that, he rushed at Moka, who moved out of the way in time and hit him with another pillow. She quickly tried to escape, but felt an arm wrap around waist, pulling her back down. Once again, she tried to escape, but didn't succeed. Ichigo had her arms pinned above her head "Oh, no you don't. You're not getting away from me, this time." he whispered while smirking. Moka just let out a giggled. Ichigo looked down at her with a loving look on his face and he leaned in forward and kissed her. Moka couldn't help but let out a moan. Ichigo smiled against her lips as he deepened the kiss.

Then he nibbled on her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Moka soon parted her lips slightly and felt his tongue touching hers, exploring her mouth and leaving nothing out. She moaned as she had her tongue touch his. They were like that for what seemed to be 3 minutes before they pulled away, drool dangling from their mouths from their make-out session. After a few minutes, Ichigo caught his breath and he kissed her again, but longer. "Ichigo," Moka murmured against his lips. He slowly pulled away and looked at her. "I think we should stop." Moka said quietly.

"What? Why?" he asked disappointed.

"Because..." she started, struggling for words, but just couldn't find the right ones to repeat from her mouth. "Because...well...remember what I told you a few weeks back?"

Ichigo tried to figure out what she meant, but right away he knew exactly what she meant. "I'm sorry." he said, getting off her and sat at the edge of her bed, putting his head in his hands. "I'm so stupid. I told myself that I wouldn't do it again, but I did it anyway. I understand if you want nothing to do with me anymore, Moka. I just..."

"Ichigo, stop it." Moka said. She didn't want Ichigo blaming himself for one little mistake he did. She climbed at the edge of the bed and sat next to Ichigo. "Ichigo, don't beat yourself, just because you did something that you vowed to never do again. These-"

"These things happened, I know." Ichigo turned to Moka with a serious look. "But, I don't know if you'll give me a second chance for doing that. I'm so sorry, Moka."

Moka let out a sigh. "Ichigo-"

"Hey! Ichigo!." shouted a voice from outside. "Ichigo, I know you're in there." Ichigo recognize the voice and let out a growl. "Don't you dare make me wait."

"Ichigo, is that a-"

"Just a relative!" he yelled, quickly sprinting out of the room and out of the house.

"Okay?" Moka said, looking confused.

* * *

><p>Renji was standing outside of Moka's house, shouting for him to come out. "Hurry up, come on!"<p>

Ichigo came running out of Moka's house towards Renji. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! ARE YOU TOTALLY OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" he yelled, running into Renji, taking him to a place where no one would find them.

Ichigo was on his knees, panting from all the sprinting he did. "What are you so excited about?" Rejin asked.

"Excited?! You mind to explain what the hell you're doing here?" Ichigo growled while getting into to Renji's face.

"Would mind removing your face from mines? Your breath kinda smells disgusting." Renji said, backing away some.

Ichigo let out a sigh and put on a serious expression. "Alright, tell me what you're doing here? You gotta have a reason for showing up like this."

"I didn't want to interrupt you on your date with your girlfriend..."

"She's not my girlfriend." Ichigo barked back.

"Yeah yeah. Anyway, I came here to tell you that..." he paused. He narrowed his eyes some. "The bounts have showed up and they're after something that's a vampire and a quincy."

It was Ichigo's turn to narrow his eyes. "A quincy. They must be after Uryu then." Renji nodded. "If they're after Uryu, then who's the other one that their after? Who's the vampire that their chasing after?" Ichigo asked to himself, trying to fill in the blank. He didn't know who was a vampire that they were after, but he wasn't going to give up on finding out who it is...

* * *

><p><em><strong>There's chapter 7. I tried my best to make it a good chapter, but I think I ended up messing it up. Don't flame for trying to make a good chapter. Please please, send me reviews. I fear I would not be able to finish this story without support and Ideas.<strong>_


	8. Catching On To Their Secret

**Bloodshedder Vampire: Chapter 8**

* * *

><p><strong>Catching On To Their Secret<strong>

Moka was heading to school with the two of her friends and her sister, trailing behind her. Their were having a conversation while Moka was thinking back on what happend the other night. When Ichigo had run out of her house last night, he never did return. She didn't know what reason did he have for his actions last night, but she could tell that it was an emergancy and he was needed for something. She was beginning to think that he ditched her to get away from her, but on the other hand she was thinking that his "relative" needed something and it was urgent. She decided that once she get to school, she will track down Ichigo and talk to him about the other night.

* * *

><p>When lunch came, Moka went up to the roof to see if Ichigo was there. "So you're saying that their after Uryu, but don't know, who this "vampire" that their after?" said a familiar female voice.<p>

"Yeah. Renji said the other night, that they were after the two of them, but I don't know if we know someone that's a vampire." said an all to familiar voice, that Moka was glad to hear.

Moka was now interested in the conversation that they were having and decided to stay hidden until their conversation were over. "You know, I don't think this vampire is the same as one of the bounts. But I can't exactly say." she heard Uryu said.

"Do you think it's one of Moka's sisters or cousin. I've felt another spiritual pressure coming from those three girls, but not Moka." Rukia said. Moka was now scared. She could already tell that they were getting warmer on finding out her secret.

"But, Moka seems like an innocent girl, Rukia. How come you can't sense any reiatsu from Moka? You don't possibly think that Moka is the vampire that their after, do you?" asked Orihime. Moka looked down feeling ashamed that she had kept such a secret from Orihime. Moka knew that Orihime would be hurt, once she finds out the truth.

Then there was a sigh. "I don't know, Orihime. We won't know, unless we find out for sure." Rukia said with a serious voice.

Not being able to bare hearing their conversation, Moka quickly strode away before any of them could catch her. 'What am I going to do? If they find out that we're actaully not human, we're done for. After I tried so hard to keep it a secret.' she thought, while quickening up her pace.

* * *

><p>Moka and the girls were at home, while Moka was trying to explain what had happend at school. "What? Moka, how did they find out?" Kurumu asked. They had worked together so hard to keep all of this a secret and now it had to be descovered by someone finding out.<p>

"I don't know. Good news is, that I actaully manage to pick up information in their conversation they were having." Moka said to them as the girls let out a sigh of relief. "I heard one of them said that they actaully sensed aura coming from you three, but not me. They also said something about "bounts". What do you think a bount could be?" she asked the group.

"I could help you out on that one." Kokoa replied. "Bounts are living beings similar to the Quincy, the difference being they have a special component that is encompassed by a Human soul. Bounts have the unique ability to absorb Human souls, making them their own. It is as a result of this ability, that have named Bounts at various times in Human history as vampires. Like you and I. As the accidental creations of a Shinigami scientist, they were once affiliated with a place called "The Soul Society". Currently the Bounts in general are only a small tribe of beings from what they once were. Due to their circumstance they are neither affiliated with Soul Society nor the living world, they are pariahs, accepted in neither dimension." Moka nodded in understanding. "These bounts normally try to absorb the Human's soul after the person dies and is trying to pass on. But they are also capable of taking the souls of those who are living, to do so kills the Human." she explained.

"So their like that." Suddenly Moka felt a huge wave of pressure crash over her and slowly felt it descende away. "D-did you guys just feel that just now?"

"Yeah. It's one of them. There's no doubt about it." Kokoa replied. Kokoa looked over at Moka with a serious look. "Moka, do you want to go after them and see what's going on. The choice is yours."

Moka thought about it for a while. She wanted to not go after them and this a secret, but on the other hand she thought about going after them before any human get's their soul sucked out. Moka narrowed her eyes. "Yeah."

Kokoa only smirked at her response. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

><p>Through the dark streets of Karakura Town, Ichigo was sprinting to where Ririn was directing him to where she picked up the bounts reiatsu. Finally finding his destination, he saw Rukia, Orihime, Chad, Renji, and even Uryu there. Ichigo knew it would be difficult for them to keep the bounts away from Uryu. Because Uryu was suppose to stay hidden until they find out what their purpose is. "So, you've finally decide to show up." said a deep voice.<p>

"Yeah. I've came just as you showed up, so you can stop playing hide and go seek and come out!" Ichigo called out. The bount did what he was told and stepped out of the darkness. Utagawa stood there with a sinister smile upon his features. "So I heard that you and your group are after a quincy and a vampire."

"That's right." Utagawa said. He finally noticed Uryu and smirked. "I see you've already brought our treasure. Well done. Now all we need is one more item and we're done."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I just can't hand him over, just so you can devour him."

Utagawa just smirked. "If you won't hand him over, than I have no choice but to fight you for him." he said, getting out his doll snake.

"No!" said a familiar voice.

Ichigo's eyes widen in pure realization. 'I know that voice.' He looked back to see who it was. His eyes widen in shock and disleaf. "Moka, what are you doing here?"

Utagawa just smirked. "Well, it seems that your little girlfriend had showed up."

"That's right. If you want Uryu, you'll have to fight me first." said Moka, glaring at Utagawa.

* * *

><p><strong>I know the chapters short, but I had to go to bed early, so please leave me reviews. Oh, I'm thinking about doing a story based off the movie Cruel Intentions with a Bleach and Rosario + Vampire crossover, so if you have any ideas on what I should do, leave me reviews<strong>.


	9. Truth Being Revealed In A Painful Way

**Bloodshedder Vampire: Chapter 9**

* * *

><p><strong>The Truth Being Discovered In A dangerous Way<strong>

The others stared in utter shock at Moka. Who wouldn't be shocked? She was the culprit that was standing in front of the victim in the scene and the others didn't know what was going on. "So, it seems thay you have finally arrived." Utagawa said, while smiling sinisterly.

Ichigo and the others just stared in disleaf. "Moka, what are you doing here?" Ichigo said, trying not to think of the fact that Moka was the one the bounts were seeking out.

Moka just ignored Ichigo and narrowed her eyes at the bount. "Yes, I've showed up just like you wanted me to..." She said as she lowered her head. "and..." she finally raised her head with seriousness in her eyes. "I'm not alone." As if on cue, Kurumu came flying down next to Moka with her wings still showing. The others noticed that the air was starting to get cold and suddenly started to snow. After a moment of confusion, they soon got the picture when Mizore came walking on the other side of Moka with her hair icy blue as her claws were hanging out. Last, but not least, Kokoa jumped out next to Mizore as she folded her arms.

"That's right. If you want our friend, you're going to have to go through us first." Mizore said, raising her claws as the two other girls agreed.

Utagawa just sneered. "You, fight me? You could barely do a thing without revealing your inner-self. The others might do something at least, but you...you can't do anything without removing that cross of yours around your neck." This left the others in interest at the words Utagawa spoke.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked. He did not want to think that Moka was the one that they were actaully looking for.

Utagawa just looked back at Ichigo with a sinister smile. "Can't you even see it? She is not exactly what you call human at the moment." He spoke.

Orihime stared in confusion. "What do you mean 'not exactly human'? She seems like a perfectly normal girl to-"

"You just don't understand, do you? You see, she's not exactly who she say she is. She's one of us, but not technically. She's the opposite of us bounts. When the rosary cross around her neck is removed, the seal that keeps her true self is released, which only reverts to her original form. She doesn't exactly have much power in her outer form, though she does display superhuman strength, seen when she blindly shoves people away. She's just like the rest of us, though she sucks human blood while us bounts suck on human souls. The only reason why she fibs about the other things that are not true about her, is because..." he narrowed his eyes and smirked. "she's a vampire." As he spoke the truth, the others stared at Moka in utter shock.

Ichigo couldn't believe what nonesense he was hearing. The girl that he had actaully grown to like is...a vampire that they were searching for. "What?" he whispered as he stared at Moka, who was looking down feeling ashamed that he had to find out this way. "Moka, look at me. Is this some kind of joke?"

Moka gave no answer. She knew that he was shocked and confused as to why she's the one their after. "Moka, is this true?" Orihime asked. She had gown attached to Moka and she was hoping what she was hearing was not true.

"Yes. It's true, Orihime." Moka replied, looking at Orhime with sadden eyes and turned towards Utagawa. "But, I garunteed you, that I'm not like you bounts. I'm different from all of you. I don't suck out human blood just because I'm hungry, I ingest other things that keeps me, not to mention humans alive. I'm a vampire, but I'm not a bount." She explained. She was right, just because she's a vampire didn't mean that she would become one of the bounts. Just when things were starting to be clear, she suddenly felt pain hit her chest, making her crouched down on one knee while gripping her chest in pain. She soon realized that she couldn't keep control of her hunger. 'What's going on? W-why is it suddenly coming back? I thought I was able to control it, along time a few days ago.'

Orihime starting to worry about Moka, quickly rushed over to her and kneeled down on one knee. "Moka, are you okay?"

"...Orihime...get...away...now!" Moka said through the pain she was in.

"Huh?" Suddeny she felt something sharp pierce her neck. The others couldn't believe their eyes. When Utagawa claimed Moka to be a vampire, he wasn't lying. Moka...had her fangs sinked into Orhime's neck. Orhime feeling startled, shrieked and pushed Moka away. Moka stared in horror at what she had done. Blood was soaking Orhime's neck as she was panting with the look of fear drawing across her face.

Utagawa just stayed calmed. He was used to these kind of things, because he was a bount. "It seems that you have no control of your hunger. Master Kariya will be pleased when he hears this." With that said, he escaped over a building and disapeared.

Moka just stood there, not knowing what to do. She looked at Orihime with a sad smile. "Orihime, are you all right?" She took a step closer, only to have Orhime scoot away from her. "Orhime...you know that I never meant to bite you, r-right?" She took another step as Orhime scooted further away from her. "Orihime-"

"Stay back, don't come any closer!" Orihime yelled, but quickly covered her mouth as she quickly realized what she just said.

Moka did what Orihime told her and stood there like a statue. She reached her hand towards her lips and looked down towards her fingers. She could see her fingers and pale lips soiled with Orihime's blood. Thinking back of her actions, tears started to sting her eyes and slowly trailed down her cheek. Feeling hurt and ashamed, she quickly ran away from the group, not caring if she heard the others calling for her.

* * *

><p>Moka was advancing at a fast pace somewhere in a forest, not even caring if it was raining. 'I don't care, if they want nothing to do with me anymore. I just want to get away from here and stop hurting everyone. Including...Ichigo...' Her thoughts were interrupted when she accidently fell into the wet mud. She just buried her head in her arms sobbing as rain was crying along with her. 'I never want to go back...ever. Maybe it'll be best if they'll just forget about me.'<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bleach = Rosario + Vampire Ending<strong>

Shows Moka slightly looking down

**masshiro na hane ga ima furisosoide** **me no mae no**

Moka then looks up with an emotional expression

**keshiki goto ubau PUROROOGU**

Moka walking in the rain along the roads of Karakura Town while looking down, wearing a long-sleeved white dress, that stopped to her mid-calfs.

**ikiba no nai kono futashika na sora saigo no kotoba mo kikezu ni tonda**

Shows Ichigo looking up towards the sky, while it rained.

**mune wo fusagu tokubetsu na iro toki ni kage toki ni yume, tokini wa ai wo**

**kioku no kakera ga taisetsuni omoetara sasayaka na yuuki ni kawatte**

**kasanatta SHIRUETTO**

**inori wa me **

In the background while she's walking, shows Kurumu's arm draped across Yukari's neck while the two are smiling. Mizore with her hands behind her back innocently with the sucker in her mouth, with her short hair. Kokoa standing next to them with her arms cross, smirking. Ruby standing next to Mizore, just being herself.

**ni mienu kaze ni natte anata no kubisuji ni todoku no nara**

**okizari **

The background then changes to Rukia with her hands behind her back while smiling. Orihime smiling as she waved. Chad just being his usual self as well as Uryu. Renji in his hippy clothes with his hands in his pockets as he was off somewhere in his own world.

**no RIGURETTO kizu mo uso mo **

Finally the background changed to Ichigo, who was smirking while holding his zanpakto on his shoulder, his hair blowing

**koete ikeru ne to omoeru kara**

**BELIEVE**

She stops walking when she's someone's feet in front of hers. She looks up and is surpised to see Ichigo standing in front of her smiling.

**me wo tojireba ukabu**

Shows Ichigo and Moka walking next to eachother down the hill towards a lake. (Where his mother passed the away. You know that episode.) It stops raining and suddenly the sun shines bright while a rainbow appears.

**ikutsumo no**

Moka then smiles at the rainbow that had showed up as well as Ichigo.

**kagayaki**

The two looked at eachoter with emotional faces

**eien no**

Shows Ichigo's hand opened for Moka to take

**shoumei wa**

Moka puts her hand in his

**Kono**

Closes his hands around Moka's

**TRINITY CROSS**

The picture of their hands together changes into black and white.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took me so long to write this chapters. Please give me details of what you think about it. Don't just say it's good, well it's your choice. Luv ya!<strong>


	10. Tsukune's Grave

**Bloodshedder Vampire: Chapter 10**

* * *

><p><strong>Tsukune's Grave<strong>

* * *

><p>Moka was silently making her journey towards the location of where Youkai Academy was, to visit Tsukune's grave. It had been three weeks since she fled from the group. When the others were away elsewhere, she had time to change into her summer dress that she wore when her, Tsukune, and the others decided to do a pinic somewhere. She felt like she could never gain up the knowledge and face her own friends, fearing that they might reject her, now that they had learned about her secret. She knew that they were out looking for her, but don't know how they would react towards her once their sight is upon her. Even if she did show her face around them, she felt like they wouldn't look at her as their friend anymore.<p>

* * *

><p>Moka stood there staring at Tsukune's grave stone below her. "Tsukune..." Moka started, but istantly closed her mouth. "Gosh, I don't know where to start or say right now. I guess that all I'm saying is...that I miss you. Kurumu, Mizore, Kokoa, all of us. We're doing fine. Mizore is still the quiet and shy type, Kurumu hasn't changed, and Kokoa is still her usual-self, but done some growing up. I've also made some friends that are human...just like you. I'm slowly trying my best to move on from the incident that happend, but I only find it hard to when you're not around. I'm sorry that I couldn't keep your secret safe, without anyone finding out what you are. If only I had been able to remove this rosary around my neck, you wouldn't be like this. You would be standing next to me, right now. Alive...smiling...laughing...and talking with me, right now." as she talked, tears were silently falling down her face. "You didn't deserve to die, just because you were human. It should have been me, who was killed, not you. Why? Why did it have to end up like this? Why couldn't everything stay the same? I want to answer that question, but...I don't know the answer to that. Tsukune...I want to tell you something that I'll think you'll be interested to hear." a small smile slowly tug on to her lips. "While I was at the human world, I met a nice guy. His name was...Ichigo..." she continued as she thought about Ichigo. "He was just like you, but a little different. He was strong, confident, and sometimes more serious. He was always so focused. He sometimes even smiled, but always keeps a scowl upon his features. He also has some nice friends and family. He has one dad and two little sisters. His dad always held up the mood by acting like a bafoon and his sisters were just normal. Though, his little sister, Yuzu, always does things that a mother does. She would cook, clean, or do anything that a mother would do. She was like a mother figure to me. His other sister, Karin was completely the opposite. She was like a little brother to me, but as a girl. She loves to play soccer with other people she meets. Tsukune...after you had died, I was torn up inside. I was confused on what I should do with my life and all. But...now that I'm here, trying to live like a human...all thoughts of you are slowly fading away. In Kurumu's, Mizore's, Kokoa's, and mine. Everyone's slowly beginning to forget about you, but me. I know deep inside that you wanted me to forget about you and move on, but...I can't find myself to. Everytime I try to forget all that has happend, it comes back to haunt me, but I'm trying to." Moka looked up at the sky. It was starting to sunset. She slowly stood up and glanced down at Tsukune's tombstone. "Tskune...before I leave...I want to tell you something before I go. I love you...I love you so much that I...just want to die and be with you. I just didn't have the chance to tell you before you died. Goodbye." she said as she walked away, without taking a glance back at his grave.<p>

* * *

><p>As the sky was slowly turning in the color blue, soon to be dark, Moka walked through green grass field, searching for a shelter when she suddenly stopped when she felt an aura surrounding the area. She could tell that this dangerous aura, was not only surrounding the area she was in, but anywhere she could describe. As if on instinct, she jumped out of harms way of something that was shooting towards her like a thousand bullets. She peered into the dusty mist, to see who had attacked her. "You rather intense today." said a deep voice. The mist finally subsided as a huge, well built man stood. "I'm must say, that I am impressed that you dodge that attack." the man added.<p>

Moka stared at the man, feeling uneasy. "Who are you?"

The man just held a blank expression. "I'm afraid that is not important at the moment. I have been ordered by Master Kariya to bring you back unharmed. I'd prefer it if you came quietly. If you don't resist, I won't have to hurt you." the man explained.

Moka was aware that someone was after her, but she had no intention of siding with someone at the name of 'Kariya'. "I'm sorry, you mistakenly have the wrong person." she said, trying to escape from going with him.

On the other hand, Kouga knew she was trying to get out of the way of her coming with him. "I assure you, that I'm not mistaken. I know that pink hair and cross anywhere. You must be the one Master Kariya talks about. Moka Akashiya."

As if the name hit a nerve, she quickly stood up in defense. "What do you want with me?"

"I'm afraid that is none of your business that I should discusse with you. Now, I'll be kind enough as to give you a chance to come quietly with me."

"I'm sorry, but I just can't. I just can't go with you, without a reason to it. You can try to hurt me all you want, but I won't obey what you tell me. No matter what."

Kouga just closed his eyes as a response. "I see." he then opened his eyes. "Come, Dalk." as if on cue, a bunch of blackish grey balls appeared in front of him with a smirk. Moka stared at it, feeling chills run up her spine. There was something about this thing that was strange and she didn't like it. "I understand your refusal of you coming with me, but if you refuse to come, I will have no choice but to fight you. Dalk, attack."

Dalk licked her lips in excitement. "Now, this is a fight I will enjoy!"

* * *

><p><strong>Bleach = Rosario + Vampire Ending<strong>

Shows Moka slightly looking down

**masshiro na hane ga ima furisosoide** **me no mae no**

Moka then looks up with an emotional expression

**keshiki goto ubau PUROROOGU**

Moka walking in the rain along the roads of Karakura Town while looking down, wearing a long-sleeved white dress, that stopped to her mid-calfs.

**ikiba no nai kono futashika na sora saigo no kotoba mo kikezu ni tonda**

Shows Ichigo looking up towards the sky, while it rained.

**mune wo fusagu tokubetsu na iro toki ni kage toki ni yume, tokini wa ai wo**

**kioku no kakera ga taisetsuni omoetara sasayaka na yuuki ni kawatte**

**kasanatta SHIRUETTO**

**inori wa me **

In the background while she's walking, shows Kurumu's arm draped across Yukari's neck while the two are smiling. Mizore with her hands behind her back innocently with the sucker in her mouth, with her short hair. Kokoa standing next to them with her arms cross, smirking. Ruby standing next to Mizore, just being herself.

**ni mienu kaze ni natte anata no kubisuji ni todoku no nara**

**okizari **

The background then changes to Rukia with her hands behind her back while smiling. Orihime smiling as she waved. Chad just being his usual self as well as Uryu. Renji in his hippy clothes with his hands in his pockets as he was off somewhere in his own world.

**no RIGURETTO kizu mo uso mo **

Finally the background changed to Ichigo, who was smirking while holding his zanpakto on his shoulder, his hair blowing

**koete ikeru ne to omoeru kara**

**BELIEVE**

She stops walking when she's someone's feet in front of hers. She looks up and is surpised to see Ichigo standing in front of her smiling.

**me wo tojireba ukabu**

Shows Ichigo and Moka walking next to eachother down the hill towards a lake. (Where his mother passed the away. You know that episode.) It stops raining and suddenly the sun shines bright while a rainbow appears.

**ikutsumo no**

Moka then smiles at the rainbow that had showed up as well as Ichigo.

**kagayaki**

The two looked at eachoter with emotional faces

**eien no**

Shows Ichigo's hand opened for Moka to take

**shoumei wa**

Moka puts her hand in his

**Kono**

Closes his hands around Moka's

**TRINITY CROSS**

The picture of their hands together changes into black and white.

* * *

><p>Moka:<p>

"Tsukune...I no longer know what to do, now that you're no longer here. I wish I could of be able to save you, that way I would save myself all this regret."

Next Chapter: Tragic Story Of The Past Part I

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry that I took longer for updating this chapter. As for the other pairings, I'll fix some of those too. I hope you understand what Moka was going through in this chapter, though. Don't forget to review.<strong>


	11. Tragic Story Of The Past I

A Vampire's Bloodshed: Chapter 11

* * *

><p>Moka dodged another attack from Dalk as she tried to flee from her attacker. She tried to make progress on running while her body was damaged with blood and wounds, Dalk had created. She was well aware that they wanted possession of her, just because they thought she was a bount. She was a vampire after all, but that didn't mean she was going to become monsters like every single one of them. As she was panting and coughing, Moka scooted back until she felt her back hit a tree. <em>'If only I had something to fight him off with, I could...<em>**_'_** Moka looked down at her rosary. She weakly took a hold of it and tried to force it off, but it wouldn't budge from it's spot. _'If only I could remove this rosary, I might be able to...'_ "It's useless." a voice said, snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see Kouga hovering over her. "We all know that you're not able to remove the rosary that keeps your true form hidden. Only someone like Tsukune could remove it, who was only a mere human."

Moka eyes widen in pure shocked. She barely knew this man and here he was speaking of Tsukune out of his mouth. "H-how do you know of Tsukune? What's...your...purpose with him?" She asked through breaths.

"Silly girl, I'm afraid you will know the answer once you become one of us." Kouga respond as he reached his hand out towards her, making the girl scoot further back as if she dissapear through it. He was a second away from grabbing a hold of her when suddenly a dark crow flew in between the two of them, separating his hand and from the girl. He looked towards the left direction to where the crow came from. There he saw two girls standing there, one looked older than the other. "It seems you have a few more friends that came to save you."

Moka looked towards his direction to see what he was talking about. Her dazzling eyes widen in surprised and both shocked. "Ruby...Yukari...you guys..."

"Yes, it's us, Moka." Ruby responded.

"And this time we've come back for good and there's no convincing us to going back. Even if we did go back it wouldn't be the same without you around. So, if you think we're going to leave you here to die; you better think again." Yukari added with a smirk upon her features.

"W-what are you two...doing here?"

"I'm afraid that now isn't the time to be asking questions, Moka. Right now, you've have gotten yourself into serious danger and we're not going to stop fighting until you're out of it." Ruby said.

"That's right. If you want our friend for your leader; you're going to have to through us first." Yukari added.

"Well, looks like I'll be fighting two, but three at the same time. Dalk, why don't you take care of the child while I take care of the girl."

As he made that command, Moka's eyes widen in pure horror. There is no way in hell that she's letting a little kid fight a monster like that. "No! I-I...want the two of you to run, now!"

"Haven't we made it clear to you, Moka?" Yukari yelled. "We've told you that we wouldn't stop fighting until you're safe and we're not leaving until we make sure you're safe and alive."

Moka stared in awe at the two of them. "You...guys are still willing to stay by my side...despite the fact that I..." Moka closed her eyes while shading her eyes with her bangs. "I actually caused Tsukune's death." she finished. She was indeed correct about every word she had spoken. When she mentioned it with everyone she knew well around, they were still willing to stick by her, despite the mistakes she had made.

Ruby nodded. "Yes. We all know what you did was only for Tsukune's saftey and you only wanted to protect him from the dangers that lied within the academy and I understand that. But most of all..." she turned to Moka with a serious expression upon her features. "We couldn't let you carry the burden alone and we won't allow you to carry it on your own."

As Moka began to suck down the words that Ruby was spilling, she thought back to when she told Tsukune she wasn't too keen on being friendly with humans, because they treated her different.

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback)<strong>

"Tsukune!" shouted Moka as she tried to catch up to him, who had his bag in one hand. Moka was slightly panting, due from the sprinting she did. "I felt that you were... acting strange, so..."

Tsukune just looked down feeling ashamed. "I was thinking of going to a school for humans." He explained as he tighten his grip on his bag.

Moka stared in horror. "H-humans?"

Tsukune spun around and looked Moka dead in the eye. "Even if you are a good person, Moka, it's impossible for me to go to this school!" he shouted.

Moka decided that she heard enough nonsense. "You can't!" she this time shouted back. She then ran towards him, grabbing a hold of his bag. "You can't go to a school that's only for humans!" she said, while trying to wrestle the bag out of his tight grip. She then stopped, her beautiful bangs shadowing over her eyes. "I hate humans." she said emotionless. "I went to a school for humans during junior high." She began to think back to when she was at a human school. "I was lonely because humans don't believe in monsters. I was different from everyone... It'd be better if I didn't exist. I kept thinking about such things." She looked up towards Tsukune with a soft smile. "But you told me it's alright even if I am a vampire. That's why for the first time, I didn't feel alone..." she explained as tears were silently pouring down her face.

"What if..." she looked at him, waiting for him to finish his sentence. "What if I'm one of those humans you hate so much. Would you still accept me?" as he said that, she stared at him in dislief. "I'm human. I'm a human being! I only got into this school because of some mistake!" he yelled, almost on the brink of tears.

Moka calmly took her palms of his arms and took a few steps back. "What..." she stared back at Tsukune, making sure she heard right. "Humans shouldn't be able enter this school..."

"Your expression says it all..." Tsukune's bangs were shading over his eyes.

"Is this true, Tsukune?" she asked, reaching out to touch him.

"Don't come near me!" He yelled, making her stop her action. "You hate humans, don't you? I... I..." he started as his own voice started to shake. "Well, I don't want be friends with some monster, anyway!"

As he finished that sentence, she felt her heart shatter in a million peices. Tsukune at first felt ashamed of the words he spoken, but remembered what she had said about humans. He grabbed his bag and sprinted as far away from her as he could. "Tsukune!" she called for him.

**(End Flashback)**

* * *

><p><em>'That's right. The day...Tsukune and I met. He looked so afraid when I told I despised humans. I couldn't blame him for being angry with me though. I understand why humans didn't befriend me much.'<em>

"MOKA, LOOK OUT!" a voice shouted, snapping her back to reality. Moka took the chance to look, only to see Dalk coming towards with her sharp, pointy hand. Ruby and Yukari wanted to do something to save, but right now they were tied up with a few things coming from Dalk. However... Moka didn't budge, nor bothered lifting a finger. "MOKA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? RUN!" Yukari screamed, trying to get Moka to hear. However... Moka didn't hear anything. No noise. No screaming. Nothing. Just...peaceful quiet. Moka smile weakly. _'I guess this is how fate chooses it.'_ Moka slowly closed her eyes. _'If I die right here and now...everything will change. I'm sorry everyone. I let you all down, because of my stubborness. I'm sorry that it had to end this way...goodbye...'_

Moka waited for the final blow while keeping her eyes closed. However...it never came. Moka looked up, only to see a familiar person, standing in between her and her attacke. She saw black, white, and red in front of her with a big large sword. Moka's eyes widen in realization. "Ich...igo? Why...?"

Ichigo forced the doll away with his zanpakto and turned back to the girl with a soft expression. "You idiot." He whispered, kneeling down in front of her. "What ever gave you the idea that things would actually be better, if you gave yourself away like that?"

Moka was about to respond. "Ichigo is right." Added a female voice. A short petite girl leaped out of nowhere and smirked. "You just can't give up on life without thinking about how others would feel."

_'Rukia...'_

"Despite the fact that you're my sister, I always thought you were stupid enough die without letting me know the situation." added another female voice. Another petite girl stepped out of nowhere. "You might be my airheaded sister, but I can't allow you or the other half get hurt. So I'm here for you if you need me."

_'Kokoa...'_

"We've might of disliked you back at Youkai Academy..."

"But like you always told us; we'll stick by eachother whenever we need eachother."

_'Mizore...Kurumu...'_

"Despite the mistakes you have made..." another female voice, but this time cheery. A girl with long orange hair stepped out from nowhere. "You're still our friend and for that we all must stick together."

_'Orihime...all of you...you came...'_

As Kouga and Dalk was watching the scene before them, Dalk just smirked. "How adorable. The girl's friends came here to rescue her, how sweet." Dalk mocked.

Moka obviously hearing that remark looked towards Ichigo. "Ichigo..." she called gently, trying to get his attention, which she did. "Give me your hand." Ichigo didn't ask, but did was he was told anyway. Moka gently grabbed a hold of Ichigo's hand and guided it towards her rosary. "Ichigo, I want you tug as hard as you can on this rosary." Ichigo was about to ask when Moka softly tighten the grip around his hand. "Everything will be explained once the rosary is removed." she explained, giving him a nod telling him to go ahead.

Ichigo tug as hard as he could on the rosary. The rosary finally snapped off while doing so, the sky that was once a darker shade of blue, turned dark red that had a moon that was also the color of red. Bats were now swarming around the pink haired girl. While bats were dancing with one another around her that was a flash of white inside her body, giving her a bigger backside, chest, pure white hair, and beautiful, blood red eyes.

By now her transformation was as pink light was lighting over her. Ichigo and the others stared in shocked at how much power she had, except for Kokoa, Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, and Yukari, who pretty much knew of her transformation. Kouga just stared emotionless at the true form of Moka that was standing before him. "So this is your true form? It is no wonder Master Kariya chose you to become one of us."

Ichigo stared at the new form of Moka standing before him. "Moka?" Moka obviously heard him and glanced back at him, her blood, red eyes burning holes through his eyes. He knew it was Moka, but it wasn't exactly the sweet and innocent **_'Moka'_** he knew...

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Bleach = Rosario + Vampire Ending<strong>

Shows Moka slightly looking down

**masshiro na hane ga ima furisosoide** **me no mae no**

Moka then looks up with an emotional expression

**keshiki goto ubau PUROROOGU**

Moka walking in the rain along the roads of Karakura Town while looking down, wearing a long-sleeved white dress, that stopped to her mid-calfs.

**ikiba no nai kono futashika na sora saigo no kotoba mo kikezu ni tonda**

Shows Ichigo looking up towards the sky, while it rained.

**mune wo fusagu tokubetsu na iro toki ni kage toki ni yume, tokini wa ai wo**

**kioku no kakera ga taisetsuni omoetara sasayaka na yuuki ni kawatte**

**kasanatta SHIRUETTO**

**inori wa me **

In the background while she's walking, shows Kurumu's arm draped across Yukari's neck while the two are smiling. Mizore with her hands behind her back innocently with the sucker in her mouth, with her short hair. Kokoa standing next to them with her arms cross, smirking. Ruby standing next to Mizore, just being herself.

**ni mienu kaze ni natte anata no kubisuji ni todoku no nara**

**okizari **

The background then changes to Rukia with her hands behind her back while smiling. Orihime smiling as she waved. Chad just being his usual self as well as Uryu. Renji in his hippy clothes with his hands in his pockets as he was off somewhere in his own world.

**no RIGURETTO kizu mo uso mo **

Finally the background changed to Ichigo, who was smirking while holding his zanpakto on his shoulder, his hair blowing

**koete ikeru ne to omoeru kara**

**BELIEVE**

She stops walking when she's someone's feet in front of hers. She looks up and is surpised to see Ichigo standing in front of her smiling.

**me wo tojireba ukabu**

Shows Ichigo and Moka walking next to eachother down the hill towards a lake. (Where his mother passed the away. You know that episode.) It stops raining and suddenly the sun shines bright while a rainbow appears.

**ikutsumo no**

Moka then smiles at the rainbow that had showed up as well as Ichigo.

**kagayaki**

The two looked at eachoter with emotional faces

**eien no**

Shows Ichigo's hand opened for Moka to take

**shoumei wa**

Moka puts her hand in his

**Kono**

Closes his hands around Moka's

**TRINITY CROSS**

The picture of their hands together changes into black and white.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's the chapter with Moka's true form revealed. I hope I get reviews for this, because someone asked me when Ichigo and the others are going to know about rosario, so I decided to make her reveal her true form. I've decided to change the title of my story. Send me lots of ideas, luv ya!<strong>


	12. Tragic Story Of The Past II

**A Vampire's Bloodshed: Chapter 12**

* * *

><p>Everyone stared at the newly figure of Moka, astonished. No one had no idea that Moka had a second side of her. A second side of her that wasn't sweet. Moka turned to her friends with a wicked grin. "You called me?"<p>

Kokoa returned the smirk. "After a few months of grief, you've finally returned." Moka gave a nod as she turned towards Kouga with a cold stare.

"Do you mind explaining what's going on?" Moka asked, curious.

"I think we can manage." Ruby replied. "That man standing before you, is a bount. He is not only working for this Kariya person, but is also on the hunt for you."

"Is that so?" Moka asked.

"That's right." Kurumu said.

"And now that you have finally awoken, we have all the help we need." Ruby added.

They would all celebrate, but right now, they have an dangerous encounter on their hands. Moka stared at Kouga with a cold stare as she stepped foward. "Who are you?"

"I was expecting you to attack me, but I see I was wrong. This must be true...you're the key to his heart. The key that will make us more stronger."

"You didn't answer my question. Who are you?"

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that question for you." Koga replied as he turned his back. "You'll have to ask Master Kariya for the answers you're looking for. He'll tell you everything." he said, walking as he disappeared into the mist.

"Kariya..." she repeated quietly to herself.

"Are you running away, you coward?" Kokoa asked as she got ready to charge after him, but was stopped by a hand placed infront of her.

"Let him go."

"But-"

"Don't. If we follow after him, we won't be able to know what's going on." Moka said, making Kokoa sigh in defeat. Moka just smirked down at her youngest sister. "Don't worry. You'll be able to settle the score with him, once we find him. But for right now, I have other questions to ask." she replied as she turned her attention towards Ichigo, who seemed startled. "You over there, are you alright?" she asked. Ichigo didn't answer, unable to search for words to cure his shock. Moka smirked wickedly, seeing that he was a little scared of her presence. "What's wrong, you scared of me?" she teased.

"Uh...no...I'm just surprised...that's all..." he stuttered as a response.

Moka walked over to him and kneeled down in front of him, staring deep into his soul. "What's your name, kid?" Moka asked gently.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." he replied, finally recovering himself from his shock of seeing a new side of Moka.

Moka then smirked. "I see. You're the famous Ichigo that I've been hearing about." Ichigo looked at her with confusion washing over his features, but gave a nod. "I'm guessing you want a good explanation to why there are two sides of me."

"That's right. Not only that, but I want to know about that rosary that was around your neck." Ichigo replied.

Moka stood and held out her hand towards him. "If you don't mind, I would like to discuss this with you in private." she said. Ichigo was lost for words, but quickly recovered and grabed a hold of her hand, pulling himself on his own feet. Moka turned her head towards Ruby and the others, and gave them a nod, telling them to leave them be for a while.

* * *

><p>The two of them were back at Moka's house, both sitting in silence. Ichigo was back in his body, except for Moka, who had a little explaining to do in mind. The house was silent. No one was bothering, making noises, or even talking. Not a single person was to be seen in the house, except the two of them. Moka stared down at her knees as she start to explain her story. "It all start when I was just a child. "<p>

* * *

><p><strong>7 years Ago...<strong>

A younger looking Moka stood in front of a cake, with a small sign placed on top of it, her name carved across it, with candles surrounding it. "Moka-chan, happy 10th birthday." shouted all her relatives, surrounding her.

Moka looked around, feeling overwhelming happiness and joyful excitment to see a very welcoming surprised.

"Tada! This is my present to you, Moka-chan!" Kahlua said, holding out her gift to Moka.

Moka looked up towrads Kahlua's gift that was an oversized teddy bear that looked like a rabbit. "Yay! It's a hand-made teddy bear!" she said as she hugged it, with love.

"It's a bunny rabbit though..." Kahlua said nervously, tilting her two index fingers upwards and downwards.

"A bunny rabbit, I'm so happy! A bunny rabbit!" she corrected as she continued hugging the oversized bear-rabbit.

"My present is much cuter." Kokoa said, placing her gift in front of Moka. "Kahlua, that's surpisingly borring of you." Kokoa replied, making Kahlua spill anime tears over her face.

Moka giggled. "Since we're always fighting, recieving a present from you is kind of embarrassing..." said Moka as she opened Kokoa's gift.

She opened it, to find a little bat inside, who flew out and started flying around. "It's Kou-chan! A bake-bake bat I caught!" she represented, pointing to it as it danced around in the air. "It's specialises in transforming weapons. You can have it, Moka!" Kokoa sweatdropped as she watched Moka trying to weild the little bad, that turned into a sword, but it was no good. "Too bad it weighs 100kg though."

"**SO HEAVY!**" Moka grudged as she tried to lift up the sword. "I-I think I'll pass." she said gently.

"**WHAT! WHY?**" she shouted, feeling a little hurt. "It's much more suited for someone who has superhuman strength like you, and besides, it's already so fond of you." Kokoa said as too, pouted.

"Hmm...then I wonder if you'll like mine?" Akua questioned as Moka looked at her curious.

* * *

><p>Moka was staring down in awe at the gift Akua had given her. It was a scarlet strapless dress, that hugged her body perfectly. "A scarlet dress..." Moka said in awe, obviously liking the dress.<p>

"From around age 10, our powers start to increase as we enter the realm of adulthood. So you need to change your clothes too by wearing some sexier ones." Akua said. "It's so cute! It looks good on you, Moka!" she gushed in awe.

Moka smiled happily as little droplet of tears start to form at the corner of her eyes. "Akua, everyone..." whispered. "Thanks , I'm so happy. Thank you so much..."

* * *

><p>Akasha was glooming her emerald eyes out the window, with her husband standing beside her. "You've taught them well... They're getting along with each other much better than I expected."<p>

"Shuzen..." Akasha replied, feeling proud of his words.

"Do you mind coming with me for a sec, Akasha? I have something to discuss with you." Shuzen said with a serious expression. With that said, Shuzen and Akasha left them room, without anyone noticing them, who were too engrossed in celebrating Moka's birthday.

However this left Moka confused. She watched the two leave without a single word to each other. 'Mum, Dad? I wonder what happened... They were making such serious faces...'

* * *

><p>Somewhere in their bedroom, Shuzen and Akasha was discussing of what he wanted to talk about. "I wanted to talk to you about them taking "custody" of her. I mentioned it before... I talked to the other family about it and they agreed immediately."<p>

"I see, that's good." Akasha replied with a smile while adjusting his coat.

"Gyokuro is coming back to live in this mansion soon, and as she's Kahlua and Kokoa's birth mother, it seems like she despises you and Moka... If she's going to leave, it'd be best be as soon as possible." Shuzen explained.

* * *

><p>Little did they know, that Moka was eavesdropping on them, her head leaned against the door. "Yes and also, I want that girl to live a life where she doesn't have to deal with that thing in the basement..."<p>

'What are they talking about? I can't hear properly...' Moka thought to herself.

"I recieved some worrying information today. It seems like the eldest one, Akua..."

A light bulb then went off in Moka's head when she heard the name 'Akua'. 'Akua! What did Akua do?' she thought to herself. She didn't know what they were discussing about, but she wasn't going to waste time on finding out what's going on. She then felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around the see a scary-looking vampire mask, staring back at her.

"Boo!" she exclaimed, making Moka startled.

Moka quickly slapped a hand over Akua's mouth with a finger to her lips. "Akua, what are you doing here?" she whispered as she removed her hand from Akua's mouth.

Akua smiled and it wasn't just any normal, sweet smile. "Anyways, come with me. Now that you're an adult, I have one more present for you." Akua said as she and Moka left.

* * *

><p>Outside, Akua was fiddling with a lock with her fingers, that was chained to two doors. "This is funny. No matter how many locks you put, none of them will stop me."<p>

"Akua, didn't mother tell us not to come near here no matter what happens...?" Moka asked, worried that she was disobeying her mother.

"Are you scared, Moka?" Akua asked, obviously taunting Moka.

'...Even inside the Suzen family, Akua is different to the rest of us. Rather than following our family's rules or the rules as a vampire, she only obeys her own rules. It's as if she's a cat free in the wild. And she's cold-hearted and cruel, no matter who the enemy is, she slaughters them with no mercy.' Moka thought in her head.

"It's slippery here, Moka, watch your step-" Akua said, but was caught off when she slipped and fell flat on her backside, startling Moka. The floor was indeed slippery. Akua just laughed, making Moka too laugh.

'And yet she's cheerful, and unconditionally spoils those close to her...' Moka thought as she smiled. 'I guess I was originally fascinated by that "devil" inside her...' she thought as she bend down to help Akua up. "Jeez...I'm no match for you, sis."

"Come. I'll show you...my secret place." Akua replied. The two of them were walking down the steps to Akua's "secret place". "Moka, do you know who the *Shinso* are?" Akua asked.

"Yeah...he was a vampire, one of our ancestors, right?" she asked. "And I heard that those who directly inherit his power are also called shinso..."

"Yes...but even thought you said "inherit", it isn't through heredity. Only by carrying their blood you can inherit the shinso name." Akua explained. "In other words, the one who absorbs a shinso blood and takes their powers will become the next shinso."

"Wh...why are you telling me this?" Moka asked.

"...then did you know this?" Akua asked as Moka shook her head. "In the past, one shinso tried to wipe out the entire human race by himself. He took the powers of numerous ayashi into his body and became a giant monster. Ane his attack engulfed the enire continent in a sea of fire in just seven days..." she explained.

"So what are you saying..."

"Before long, he was defeated, but..." she turned to Moka with a dark expression that had a smile placed around it. "What if I told you his corspe was in the basement of the shuzen residence?"

"Wha...what did you say...?" Moka asked, now feeling a little intimidated.

"It's surprising, right? I didn't even fully believe it, at first, that was until I saw this."

"No way...th-then this is..."

The two of them were staring at an oversized dragon-looking monster, that appeared to be dead. "Alucard, a shinso. This is what became of the man who is said to be the oldest vampire." Moka became a little wary and scared of the thing, afraid it might wake up from it's slumber and attack them. "Don't be scared. It's alright. He's dead." Akua soothed, trying to make the startled girl to feel confident. "But you can feel it, right? He's dead, yet his presence is still overwhelming. Both a shinso's power and abilities far surpass that of a normal vampire. I want to get a hold of this power no matter what it takes."

"Become...this? What is it that you want...?" Moka asked, startled by her dear sister's words.

Akua then smile. "The world." Akua then smirked. "You're the first one I've told about this."

"W-why are you telling me this?"

"Don't know...I wonder why..." Akua pondered. "Probably because, I wanted you to know more about me while you still can."

* * *

><p>Back in the mansion Moka was walking her path somewhere in the manson, her thoughts still plaguing at what Akua said. 'The world...? I've never even thought about that...' she pondered. 'And more importantly, we're sisters yet I had no idea... Akua and I are far too different. The way we see things, our ambitious, everything...'<p>

"Moka!" a voice shouted, interrupting her thoughts. She looked up to see her mother, who had an angry expression clouding her sweet face.

"M-mother? What's wrong? You look so-" she cut short when she felt a hand connect with her face, making her head turn sideways due from the force. Moka was startled that her sweet, loving mother had striked her across the face.

Moka turned back to her mother, confused. "You saw it, didn't you, Moka?" she asked as she saw that Moka was still confused as the what she was talking about. "That _thing_ in the basement..." Moka didn't answer. "**HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?**" Akasha shouted as angry, hot tears were forming down her delicate face.

* * *

><p>Akasha was in Moka's bedroom, packing her things and all her belongings in a suitcase, with Moka behind her watching confused. "M-mother? What's wrong? Why are you packing my things? Hey..." Moka asked, tugging on her mother's dress, trying to get her attention.<p>

"You can see what I'm doing, Moka. First thing tomorrow, you are leaving this mansion." Akasha said, making it her final word. With that said, she closed the suitcase.

"Y-you're joking, right? Why? Is it because I saw that thing underground? Because I didn't listen to you? No, I don't want to... That's not it."

"This is something your father and I had decided for you before you saw it. And the people that will be taking care of you have also agreed to this. You were eavesdropping on us last night, right?" Akasha asked.

Moka was hurt by her mothers words and actions. "Why...? Why...? Is it bad for me to be here...?" she asked, trying to find the answers out of her mother. "Am I in your way, mother?" Akasha didn't answer, but placed a cross that was hanging off a choker. Moka stared at it, confused. "What's this?" Moka asked, confused why the cross was given to her.

"It's a charm. I made it with a rosary and a choker. I'm sure it'll help you in the future." Akasha explained. Moka stared at the rosary that had been made by her mother. "Believe me when I tell you this, Moka, I want you to be happy living life as a normal girl... So we need to part ways now. And until the day where I can tell you everything, please don't ask me why."

Moka stared at her mother shocked and hurt. Obviously hurt by her words, tears spilled over her face. She coulnd't believe it. She couldn't believe that her own parents were abandoning her to some other family. Unable to say anything else, she turned away knocking the rosary out of Akasha's grasp and ran.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE READ BELOW, REALLY IMPORTANT NOTICE<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>I'll stop there for now. Leave me some reviews. By the way, I had a friend to make a music video for this story, so if you want to check out the music video look on my profile. Please thank my good friend, who made the music video on youtube. The Music Video is called Crawl Into Your heart, if you want to look it up on google. Once you're finish watching the music video, review to me of what you think of it. Luv ya!<strong>


	13. What Happend Back Then

A Vampire's Bloodshed: Chapter 13

* * *

><p>"<strong>UGAAAAHHH! Don't leave, Sis! Don't leave me!"<strong> Moka stood outside her house with her belongings, watching Kokoa wail and beg her heart out to Moka. "**What about our battles! Quitting while you're ahead, that's unfair!"** Kokoa wailed, standing in front of Moka's ride with her arms spread out.

"Kokoa..." Moka trailed. Her bangs were shadowing over her eyes as she smiled gently. "I can't do anything about this either...please don't make it any harder for me." Moka said.

"Moka-chan..." whimpered Kahlua, tears already running down her face.

"Kahlua, please take care of mother and the house." Moka said to Kahlua as she smiled. She turned to look at the house. 'Mother and Akua both didn't come to see me off...' she thought as she got inside the car. Moka watched from behind the backseat as Kokoa tried going after her with her weapon in hand, but only ended up failing by falling flat on her face. "Kokoa..." Moka whispered, her bangs shading over her eyes. Her hand laid on top of the backseat with droplets of her tears, decorating it. "Kahlua, Akua, Father, Mother..." she whispered. "_Mother.._." she repeated as tears were now falling from her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Present...<strong>

Ichigo stared at Moka, unable to say anything after hearing the side of her story. "Shocking, isn't it?" Moka asked. She could blame him for being shocked and astonished by her side of the story.

"So that's exactly why there are the two of you?" Ichigo asked, double checking. Moka nodded in response. "And you were sealed away inside the cross, which only allows one person who truly cares for you to remove it. So, the other Moka is a..."

"A fake. Precisely no." Moka said, making Ichigo stare at her confused. "There are ways and reasons that I would call the other side of me an existence. The other side of me walks this earth today and now. She cares about the people she grows to love so much. And you..." Moka turned to Ichigo with a smirk. "You are one of those people she cares about. I think I understand why she didn't want you know that she was a vampire as well as I."

"Why didn't she tell me? If she had of told me, I would've understood why." Ichigo said.

"She was afraid. Afraid that you or any of your friends wouldn't look at her the same way. She felt like she could never gain up the knowledge and face you or your friends, fearing that you might reject her, now that you had learned about our secret. She was afraid that you wouldn't look at her as your friend anymore. The only reason why she kept this a secret was because..." she turned away from Ichigo. "it was because she wanted to forget about her friend that died a few months ago."

"A friend?" Ichigo repeated.

"Yes. She had a friend that was human and cared deeply for her. His name was Tsukune Aona, a ordinary human who was accidentally enrolled at Yokai Academy, a school for monsters hidden away from the human world by a large barrier. He was the first human who befriended her, despite the fact that she was a vampire. However, the males at the school wasn't approved of it, so they became jealouse of Tsukune and made plans on destroying him, which never worked. When the two of them first met, he was careless and shy being around her. However, their friendship turned serious when Moka mentioned that she hated humans."

"Moka hated humans?" Ichigo asked. To him, Moka didn't like the type to hate humans, because of how nice and sweet she is to others like himself.

"Yes. It was because humans made fun of her."

"Why?"

Moka let out a sigh. "I'm afraid that the other Moka would have to explain everything to you, whenever she feels like she's ready." she said holding her rosary up to the place where it lay. "One more thing, Ichigo," Ichigo turned to look at Moka, who had a serious expression in her eyes. "If you harm Moka in any way, I would see to it that you suffer my wrath." with that said, she placed the rosary on her choker. When the rosary was in it's place, the sweet, caring, and loving Moka he wanted to see came back, falling into his arms unconsicious.

"She hated humans, because humans made fun of her. Is that why she didn't want to tell me?" Ichigo asked himself. There were so many things he wanted to ask the other Moka, but this Moka he had to ask, to find all the answers he was looking for. "Is that why you didn't want to tell me anything, Moka? Because you thought you'll lose me, if I knew?" he asked the unconsicious Moka, who didn't seem to hear at the moment. He was willing to do anything for her. Wait for her, fight for her, and even die for her. And this time, he was willing to wait for her to talk if she was ready.

* * *

><p><strong>Bleach = Rosario + Vampire Ending<strong>

Shows Moka slightly looking down

**masshiro na hane ga ima furisosoide** **me no mae no**

Moka then looks up with an emotional expression

**keshiki goto ubau PUROROOGU**

Moka walking in the rain along the roads of Karakura Town while looking down, wearing a long-sleeved white dress, that stopped to her mid-calfs.

**ikiba no nai kono futashika na sora saigo no kotoba mo kikezu ni tonda**

Shows Ichigo looking up towards the sky, while it rained.

**mune wo fusagu tokubetsu na iro toki ni kage toki ni yume, tokini wa ai wo**

**kioku no kakera ga taisetsuni omoetara sasayaka na yuuki ni kawatte**

**kasanatta SHIRUETTO**

**inori wa me **

In the background while she's walking, shows Kurumu's arm draped across Yukari's neck while the two are smiling. Mizore with her hands behind her back innocently with the sucker in her mouth, with her short hair. Kokoa standing next to them with her arms cross, smirking. Ruby standing next to Mizore, just being herself.

**ni mienu kaze ni natte anata no kubisuji ni todoku no nara**

**okizari **

The background then changes to Rukia with her hands behind her back while smiling. Orihime smiling as she waved. Chad just being his usual self as well as Uryu. Renji in his hippy clothes with his hands in his pockets as he was off somewhere in his own world.

**no RIGURETTO kizu mo uso mo **

Finally the background changed to Ichigo, who was smirking while holding his zanpakto on his shoulder, his hair blowing

**koete ikeru ne to omoeru kara**

**BELIEVE**

She stops walking when she's someone's feet in front of hers. She looks up and is surpised to see Ichigo standing in front of her smiling.

**me wo tojireba ukabu**

Shows Ichigo and Moka walking next to eachother down the hill towards a lake. (Where his mother passed the away. You know that episode.) It stops raining and suddenly the sun shines bright while a rainbow appears.

**ikutsumo no**

Moka then smiles at the rainbow that had showed up as well as Ichigo.

**kagayaki**

The two looked at eachoter with emotional faces

**eien no**

Shows Ichigo's hand opened for Moka to take

**shoumei wa**

Moka puts her hand in his

**Kono**

Closes his hands around Moka's

**TRINITY CROSS**

The picture of their hands together changes into black and white.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short, but I had a few other things to accomplish. If you want the next chapter, you would review and wait for it, while I come up with another chapter.<strong>


	14. Moka's Secret Confession About Ichigo

**A Vampire's Bloodshed: Chapter 14**

* * *

><p>It had been a few days or so, since Ichigo and the rest of his friends discovered about Moka's secret. Everything had went back to normal. Ichigo and Moka's own group of friend had become friends with one another. Kokoa and Yukari had started becoming good friends with Rukia, seeing as the three of them were about the same height and the exact same taste in what they like, of course. Mizore had started socializing with Chad when no one was around, seeing as the two of them were both quiet.<strong> (I decided to change the pairing, seeing that someone wanted a ChadXMizore pairing. I don't know who I'm gonna pair up with Kurumu.)<strong> And Kurumu...well lets just say that her and Orihime were about the same. Ichigo and Moka, however were nowhere near good friends as they use to be. Moka had distance herself away from Ichigo and his friends. Ichigo never spoke a word or even glance at her, not even once. Whenever she talk with her friends and Ichigo's, Ichigo would come around and she would excuse herself from the group. Moka was still able to get word from Rukia, about Uryu going missing after being injured, and in a few days, they would head out to search for him. After Ichigo had found out about Moka's secret side, he never said a word to her. Rukia would ask what's going on between him and Moka, but he would just say that everything was fine.

* * *

><p>It was a saturday evening, and everyone was up to spend the day. Kokoa, Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari, and Ruby were all getting dress for the meething they have with someone of the name Kiske Urahara. However, Moka wasn't alonge with them, getting dressed. "Is Moka up, yet? We have to go before we're late." Kurumu asked, laying on Moka's couch. She was wearing a white long-sleeved blouse with a light blue mini skirt.<p>

"Stop being impatient, Kurumu. It never helps if you are." Kokoa said with a serious expression. She was wearing a light blue long-sleeved shirt with a white mini skirt.

"Since when are you so calm? I remember you being all hostile and obsessive back then." Yukari stated. She was wearing a white long-sleeved sweater with a tan plaid skirt.

Kokoa just blushed as an answer. "Let's just say I have my own ways of changing." she turned to Yukari. "Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be up in a minute."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean 'not going'?" Kokoa yelled.<p>

"That the dicision I'm giong with, you guys can go on without me." Moka said, laying on her pillow, under the covers. "I'm going stay here and rest, until all of you get back." Moka said, never turning to face her sister.

"That is not an option! You're coming with us, if I have to drag you myself." Kokoa said, pulling on Moka's legs at the end of the bed while Moka helled on to the bed set.

"If I show up like this, they'll think I'll look at them as lunch!" Moka protested.

"Who the hell cares what they think?" Kokoa said, trying to force Moka out of bed.

"Hey, what's up." Yukari said as she came in the doorway. "Aren't you guys ready to go, yet?" Yukari asked.

"Get in here, Yukari!" Kokoa called to Yukari, trying to urge her to give her a hand. "Help...me...get...her...out of here!" Kokoa grunted, tugging at the end of Moka's feet. Kokoa then got fed up and let go of Moka's feet. "Moka, what is the matter with you? Have you forgotten the reason we're going to this meeting?"

Moka sighed and sat up in her bed, facing Kokoa with a blank expression. "No. I haven't forgotten, Kokoa."

"Then what has got you refusing to go with us?" Kokoa asked. She watched as Moka turned her face away from her with a pained expression. Kokoa then got the hint. "It's because of Ichigo...isn't it?"

Moka turned back to Kokoa with a sigh. "Yes." she replied. It wasn't only because of Ichigo, though. She was afraid of showing up in front of Ichigo's face, looking vulunerable and miserable. "Not only that, I'm also afraid of not being forgiven by his friends." Moka said, not making eye contact with her sister.

"If that's what you're worried about, Ichigo's friends and including us, have already forgiven you by searching for you to see if you were alright." Kokoa said.

"Ichigo hasn't forgiven me, though. We hadn't spoken to each other, since our secret was discovered." Moka said as she put a hand to her heart. "I'm just afraid, that he wouldn't treat me the same way, that he used to."

Yukari eyes widen at that last sentence. "...Moka..." Yukari started in awe, making Moka turned to her confused. "You're in love with Ichigo, aren't you?"

Moka just sighed, but she wasn't going to deny it. "Yes. Yes I am." she confessed with a soft smile. "I've been in love with him, eversince I arrived here at Karakura. At first I didn't feel anything for him, but when he kissed me, my feelings for him started to change into love. But I just couldn't accept it. I was afraid of falling in love with him because...I was afraid of losing him, like I lost Tsukune."

"So you're saying that if you get too close to him, he might end up like Tsukune?" Yukari asked. Moka gave a nod. "Moka...think positive for once. Tsukune's death wasn't your fault. You couldn't do anything to stop his execution and I know you're dreading about that. But please...please try to forget about it and move on. I know you're scared of forgetting about him, but Tsukune wouldn't want you here, being depressed. You have to smile and move on." Yukari said with a smile

Moka smiled at Yukari's little speech. She knew Yukari was right about having to move on with her life. She had to at least have fun a little like humans do and smile. Eversince she arrived, she was being someone that she wasn't. She wasn't herself and that's why she was struggling. "You're right. Thanks, Yukari."

* * *

><p>The girls were at Urahara's shop, being silent. Ichigo and the rest of his friends were gathered around the small table next to Moka's friends. Yukari was sitting between Orihime and Rukia, Kurumu between Kokoa and Rukia, Mizore between Chad and Ruby, Yoruichi between Kiske and Moka, and Moka sitting next to Ichigo. Kurodo, Ririn, Nova, and Kon were sitting in the middle of the table with the people around them, keeping an eye on Kon, of course. Moka took a deep breath as she explained her story. "It all started before coming here to Karakura. I was just a child before there were two sides of me. After my mother...our mother had died, I was given this as a gift from her." she said reffering to her rosary. "This is called Rosario, a rosary that keeps my powers and other form hidden within the rosary. When the rosary is removed, the seal keeping my inner nature is released. The other side of me is completely oppisite from me." Moka said. It took about a few minutes or so, as Moka explained everything about her childhood and what had happend before there were to sides of her.<p>

"So basically the truth about all of you, except Kokoa being related is a lie, am I right?" Rukia asked.

"Yes." Moka replied.

"And the truth about the six of you being different from humans is real, correct?" Yoruichi asked, cutting in.

"Yes. We're basically not the same as humans are." Ruby replied. "Well as you can see..." Ruby then stood up with a smile. "I'm actually a witch."

"So am I." Yukari said as she too stood up.

"Succubus." Kurumu said, standing up as well.

"Ice woman." followed by Mizore.

"Vampire." Kokoa said, standing up.

The only one who didn't stand up and told them of their race, was Moka. She let out a sigh and stood up. "Vampire."  
>All was silent, until Kon said something. "Whoa. Not only that the six of you are beautiful, but you're actually six beautiful monsters." Kon said, making Ichigo and the other look at him suspicious look as if telling him 'where you going with this'.<p>

"Um...thanks...Kon." Kurumu said with a shy smile.

"It's no trouble, my beautiful goddess." Kon respond, looking into Kurumu's eyes, with sparkling eyes. His gaze however, wasn't set on her's, he was actaully paying more attention to Kurumu's breast. 'Oh my...their gorgeous' Kon could hear "Hallelujah" playing in the back of his. To him it was almost like he was in heaven. He then put on an evil grin. 'Oh ho, what am I waiting for? This my chance to finally be in a beautiful girl's arms.' Kon then leapt off the table. "Come to me, my lovelies." he said as he was moving towards Kurumu's chest in slow motion, with his eyes close dreamly while the background was pink, with sparkles shattering everywhere. This was all in Kon's head.

His dream was shattered, when he felt something tightening around his stomach. Kon opened his eyes to see, that he was a few inches away from her face, instead of Kurumi's chest. "Give me a break, Kon. Does it look like I was just born yesterday? You think I don't what goes on inside your head, when you look at girls like that?" Kurumu said, glaring at him.

"Well...I actaully..." Kon started.

"Yukari, you hold him." Kurumu said, chucking him over to Yukari.

"Why do I have to hold this stuffed up pervert?" Yukari whined as she held Kon further away from her.

"Yeah, why are you handing me to her? She has no melons!" Kon retorted, making Yukari snap her head towards him, angry.

"That's the point, stupid. Since she has no breast, I'm shipping you off to her."

"Why? She ain't got nothing I wanna touch!" Kon said. Little did he know, that Yukari was getting fed up at the fact of being called 'no breast'. A tick mark then appeared at the corner of her head and she threw Kon to the ground before stomping on him. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU'RE SQUISHING MY STUFFING!"

"Get use to it." Yukari replied, obviously not caring.

Soon the little comedy show, that Kon was putting on, turned into everyone socializing with one another. Everyone was having a good time, except Ichigo and Moka, of course. The two of them were sitting next to each other, but neither had said a word to each other. Ichigo was getting rather annoyed, that she was being anti-social when it comes to him. He just wanted her to talk to him and get it over with. He knew that she was still sore for hurting her own friends, but he knew it was only an accident. His thoughts were distracted, when he saw Moka stand up and descended out of the shop, without a single glance or word to him. Ichigo knew the situation she was in. She was afraid of hurting the ones she loved again. Despite her mistake, Ichigo still liked her, or so he thought.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about Moka's sudden change. He still didn't know why Moka wouldn't talk to him, after that little incident. 'Why won't she talk to me? I know she's still sore about hurting Orihime by accident, but why? She would talk with Rukia and others, but why not me?' he said, thoughts and emotions swarming within him. 'Maybe I should go talk to her.' With his mind made up, he stood up and walked out of his room.<p>

* * *

><p>It was already dark as he quietly tiptoed two the front door, when... "Where are you going?" a fatherly voice asked behind him, making him jolt in surprise.<p>

Ichigo turned to Isshin with a innocent expression. "Nowhere special, just out for a walk." Ichigo said, trying to cover up with his plan.

"You don't have to lie to me. You do know that, right?" Isshin said.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked.

"I know you're going over to Moka's house to talk to her." Isshin said, hitting it right on the nail.

Ichigo let out a sigh. "Yes. I'm going over to her house and having a talk with her. She hasn't spoken to me since, the incident with her sisters and cousin happend.." Ichigo explained, half fibbing. Isshin took Ichigo's hand, placing something within it. Ichigo glanced at, then blushed. "You wanna tell me, what the hell you're giving this to me for?" Ichigo asked, glaring at his father.

Isshin only put on a perverted smile. "I'm only giving it to you, just in case..."

"Dad, I am not going to have sex with her, so you can forget it. I'm just going over there to have a talk with her, that's all." Ichigo said, glaring at his father, while blushing.

"Just take it with you, just in case you don't come back tomorrow!" Isshin greaved, but not too loud to wake up the girls.

"Whatever. I'll be back in a hour or so." Ichigo said, walking out the door.

"Or tomorrow." Isshin whispered to himself, smirking.

* * *

><p><strong>Bleach = Rosario + Vampire Ending<strong>

Shows Moka slightly looking down

**masshiro na hane ga ima furisosoide** **me no mae no**

Moka then looks up with an emotional expression

**keshiki goto ubau PUROROOGU**

Moka walking in the rain along the roads of Karakura Town while looking down, wearing a long-sleeved white dress, that stopped to her mid-calfs.

**ikiba no nai kono futashika na sora saigo no kotoba mo kikezu ni tonda**

Shows Ichigo looking up towards the sky, while it rained.

**mune wo fusagu tokubetsu na iro toki ni kage toki ni yume, tokini wa ai wo**

**kioku no kakera ga taisetsuni omoetara sasayaka na yuuki ni kawatte**

**kasanatta SHIRUETTO**

**inori wa me **

In the background while she's walking, shows Kurumu's arm draped across Yukari's neck while the two are smiling. Mizore with her hands behind her back innocently with the sucker in her mouth, with her short hair. Kokoa standing next to them with her arms cross, smirking. Ruby standing next to Mizore, just being herself.

**ni mienu kaze ni natte anata no kubisuji ni todoku no nara**

**okizari **

The background then changes to Rukia with her hands behind her back while smiling. Orihime smiling as she waved. Chad just being his usual self as well as Uryu. Renji in his hippy clothes with his hands in his pockets as he was off somewhere in his own world.

**no RIGURETTO kizu mo uso mo **

Finally the background changed to Ichigo, who was smirking while holding his zanpakto on his shoulder, his hair blowing

**koete ikeru ne to omoeru kara**

**BELIEVE**

She stops walking when she's someone's feet in front of hers. She looks up and is surpised to see Ichigo standing in front of her smiling.

**me wo tojireba ukabu**

Shows Ichigo and Moka walking next to eachother down the hill towards a lake. (Where his mother passed the away. You know that episode.) It stops raining and suddenly the sun shines bright while a rainbow appears.

**ikutsumo no**

Moka then smiles at the rainbow that had showed up as well as Ichigo.

**kagayaki**

The two looked at eachoter with emotional faces

**eien no**

Shows Ichigo's hand opened for Moka to take

**shoumei wa**

Moka puts her hand in his

**Kono**

Closes his hands around Moka's

**TRINITY CROSS**

The picture of their hands together changes into black and white.

* * *

><p><em><strong>If you want a lemon between Ichigo and Moka or not, please review to me, if you have a solution. Please review, I fear I won't be able to write the next chapter without your opnion. And please don't flame me about changing to pairing between Mizore and Kurumu. Love ya!<strong>_


	15. Arguements Of Love

A Vampire's Bloodshed: Chapter 15

* * *

><p><em><strong>Arguements Of Love<strong>_

* * *

><p>Dawn had already came. Moka was at her house, sitting on a couch while listening to nothing but silence. She had nothing else to do but just sit around and stare. She was actaully concentrating her thoughts on Ichigo. Still, none of them had said a single word to each other. She wanted him to talk to her, but didn't want to know what kind of words, he might throw at her. When she first arrived at Karakura...everything around her had changed. To her it felt like she was making a big mistake...but in reality, it felt kind of right. It felt like she was doing the right thing by moving away from Youkai Academy, and coming to Karakura. 'When I first met Ichigo, my whole world had started to change. My depression over Tsukune, started to fade into mist. Every single thought of Tsukune started to shatter, like glass colliding with a floor. Am I really falling in love with Ichigo?' she thought to herself. A knock then came, surpassing her thoughts. "I'm coming!" she mumbled, getting up from her area. She swung the front door open and is shock to see the one person that was on her mind, standing there in front of her. "K-Kurosaki-kun...You..."<p>

"I know...I just..." Ichigo trailed off, unable to find any words to fill in the blank. "Do you mind if I come in, for a sec?"

"Oh...no. The girls aren't home yet, anyway." she said, moving aside for Ichigo to move in.

* * *

><p>The two of them were sitting on a couch, listening to the silence play their music around them. The two of them were waiting for one another to speak, so they can fill the silence when Ichigo spoke up. Ichigo was unable to speak, seeing that he was lost for words at seeing Moka in a silk, pink night gown, that was to her mid-thighs. "Listen, I just came here to talk, that's all." Ichigo said, making Moka turn and stare at him. "It'll only take a few minutes, I promise." Instead of hesitating, Moka just gave a nod. Ichigo took a deep breath before staring Moka deep in the eye. "Moka, what's going on?"<p>

"Huh?"

"What's going on? Why are you hiding from me?"

Moka stared back at Ichigo with a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. Why are you suddenly running away from me?" Ichigo asked with a serious expression.

"How am I running away from you?" Moka asked.

"You seriously don't know?" Moka shook her head. Ichigo let out a sigh. "You're avoiding me...that's how you're running away from me." Ichigo said, looking serious. Moka was about reply, but Ichigo stopped her. "Why, Moka? Why are you sheilding yourself from me."

"It's nothing you should worry about." Moka replied, getting up from her seat.

She was considering on walking away, when she felt a hand grasp her's. "Like hell it is! I know you're lying to me, Moka. What's the problem?"

She tore her wrist from Ichigo's grasp with a serious look. "I told you, it's nothing."

"Don't you dare lie to me! I know you better than that, Moka." Ichigo said, this time getting fed up.

"Whatever my problems are, is none of your bussiness!" Moka remarked, this time getting angry.

"Like hell I care about that. What is the matter with you?"

"I think you should leave."

Ichigo just let out a frustrated sigh before turning his back to her. He then thought of something, that might pry it out off, if he tried. "No."

Moka stared at him in dislief. "Wh-"

"No. If you're going to ask me why, here's your answer. I'm not going anywhere, until you tell me what's going on. And I sure as hell am not walking out that door without a straight answer." Ichigo said, making it his final word.

"Fine." Moka said, obviously not caring as she begun to walk away.

Ichigo quickly grabbed a hold of her hand, pulling her to him, so she wouldn't escape from him. "You're not going anywhere, until you tell me what's wrong."

"What if I don't want to tell you?" Moka asked, trying to overpower him in his grip, but founded hard to.

Ichigo let out a sigh, making Moka confused. "I didn't want to have to do this, but you left me no choice."

Moka was about to ask what he meant, but finally got her answer, when Ichigo pulled her over his shoulder. "Stop it! Put me down!" she flailed as he and Moka were heading towards her room, upstairs.

"Shut up and stop squirming, you're going to me drop you down the stairs by accident." he greaved. Moka then stopped her thrashing, knowing fully well that she was beat at her own game. Once he reached her room, he tossed her on the bed and pinned her arms above her before she had the chance to escape.

"Get off of me." Moka said, trying to fight him with her own strength, but found it difficult to.

"Not until you tell me what's going on."

"No."

"Now."

"Make me." she said, hoping that he would back off. She didn't like being mean to him, but she just needed some time alone right now. Ichigo let out an angry sigh, before swiftly catching her lips with his. Taken by surprise, Moka kept her mouth clasp together, not even bothering to acknowledge his tongue asking for entrance. She tried prying her lips away from his, but had trouble succeeding. "What are...you...doing...?" she asked as she was being interrupted by every kiss, Ichigo gave that she wasn't responding to. Ichigo then did something that made her gasp, he finally took the oppertunity to slide his tongue in with hers. Moka didn't respond at first, but found it hard to resist Ichigo's spell, so she decided to respond. Ichigo growled against her lips as he deepened the kiss. They were like that for what seemed to be 3 minutes before they pulled away, drool dangling from their mouths from their make-out session. Ichigo looked down at her with a cold glare, making the poor girl scared. After a few minutes, Ichigo caught his breath and he kissed her again, but longer. "Kurosaki-kun..." Moka mummured against his lips.

"What now?" Ichigo growled, pulling away annoyed.

Moka stared at him, breathing heavily. "I'l tell you." Ichigo was shocked for words, but just gave a nod before removing himself off her. Moka adjusted her nightgown before explaining. "It started back, when I was going to Youkai Academy. I met a human boy named, Tsukune." Ichigo was now interested in her story. "He was so much like you, but a little different. He was always shy around pretty girls, especially when he comes to me. After making friends with Tsukune, I told him that he was my first best friend and that I was actually a vampire. Since I never had friends before, I became very attachable to him. However, my friendship with Tsukune had began to break momentarily when I learned that he was a human, but I still stood by my friend after my Inner personality is released for the first time to fight off a man, that was lusting for me."

Ichigo himself had to admit it, he was becoming a little jealous of this guy, Moka spoke of. "Moka, be more specific. When you said that your friendship with him began to break when you learned that he was human, what exactly did you mean?"

Moka let out a sigh, not really wanting to tell him the truth. "Kurosaki-kun, I can't tell you."

"Stop calling me that." Ichigo groaned, making Moka apologize quickly. "Anyway, why not?" Ichigo asked.

"Because, you'll want nothing to do with me anymore after I tell you this." Moka said, looking away.

Ichigo let out a sigh. She was doing it again. She was hiding from him again. Ichigo reached out and gently took her chin in his hold, turning her head to him face to face. "Whatever it is you need to tell me, I'll understand. I'm with you through anything. I swear."

Moka sighed, not really having a choice of her own. "Ichigo...it was because...I...I..." she trailed off, unable to finish. Ichigo gently stroked her hair, signaling her to continue. "Ichigo...I hated humans. I hated them. I went to a school for humans during junior high." she began to think back to when she was at a human school. "I was lonely because humans didn't believe in monsters. I was different from everyone... It'd be better if I didn't exist. I kept thinking about such things. I was such an idiot." she said, closing her eyes sadly.

"They weren't being mean, Moka." Ichigo said, looking at Moka with a soft expression.

"I know, Ichigo. I was so reckless and vulunerable, that I didn't know that humans consoled themselves that monster didn't exist. I'm so sorry, Ichigo." Moka said, tears pouring down her delicate face.

"Moka, look at me." Moka acknowleged and looked at him, deeply in the eye. "I don't hate you for having something against humans. I know you had your reasons for having hatred towards humans."

"Do you hate me, now that you know I hated humans?"

Ichigo gently collided his forhead with hers before capture her lips with his. "Does this answer your question?" Ichigo said, his voice filled with amusement.

Moka blushed, putting on a shy smile. "If only you make it be." Moka said, looking into his eyes. While doing so, her vision became blurry and couldn't seem to find his beautiful chocolate eyes. "Not again..." Moka groaned, sheilding her eyes with her hands.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Ichigo asked, worried.

"Don't worry about it, Ichigo. It's fine."

Ichigo scoffed with annoyance. "Yeah, like I was born yesterday." Ichigo grabbed a hold of her chin and made her face him. Seriously, Moka. What's the matter? Tell me what it is."

"Blood."

"Blood?" Ichigo repeated, questionly.

"Yes. If I don't drink blood or anything, my life might be at risk."

"Are you sure?" Ichigo asked. Moka gave a nod, obviously saying yes. "Then if that's the case, you can have some of my blood." Ichigo said as he watched Moka shake her head, frantically.

"No I can't. I won't do that to you."

Ichigo sighed. "There is no other option, Moka. I can't just sit here and watch as you gradually die."

"But-" Moka protested, but when she saw that Ichigo was being dead serious, she decided to drop it. "Okay." Ichigo tilted his head to the side, pulling Moka close to him, cradling her head to his neck. Moka's head laid in the center of Ichigo's neck, her nostrils instantly filled with the sweet smell of his skin. Her hears were filled with the sound and sensation of his beating pulse within him. All of her senses were overcome and a pulsing desire surged throughout her body. She was unable to control this sensation; this wild new instinct that threatened to destroy her from inside and out. Ichigo braced himself for the pinpricks of Moka's fangs. Instead, he felt her lips gently press against his neck, kissing his neck gently then a warmth grew there and a soft suckling. She placed her mouth over his neck and bit down, but not too hard. Ichigo immediatly felt her start to feed, it was a strange tingly sensation, not pleasant, but not too uncomfortable either. He also took note of the fact that his sudden, loss of blood was not making him feel weaker. Moka pulled her away, her face doned over with a apologetic expression. "I'm sorry." Moka whispered.

Ichigo smiled. "Don't worry about it. As long as you're okay, that's all that matters." Ichigo said, trying not to make Moka dread every moment of her actions. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Yes."

Ichigo leaned over towards her ear, his hot breath tickling her skin. "Close your eyes." he whispered. Moka did what she was told, her face flushed with pleasure. Seeing that her eyes were closed, Ichigo slowly leaned foward and sealed her lips with his. Moka's blush started to spread and before she knew it, she started kissing him back and her eyes slowly closed. Ichigo deepened the kiss by pulling her closer to him. Moka started to lean back still kissing Ichigo. After a few minutes she was laying on her back with him half way on top of her. Ichigo kissed her neck softly while trying to get more access with the choker being in the way. Not being able to take much more of this, Ichigo undid the choker around her neck, putting it aside of them. Ichigo, slowly started to pull down one strap of her nightgown to her shoulder while still kissing her neck.

"Ichigo...don't leave me alone." she begged quietly. She pulled him closer. "Don't ever leave me alone again."

"I will never leave you behind." he replied before capturing her lips.

Ichigo slipped his arms gently under her nightgown and pulled it over her head. As he threw it to the ground near them, he pulled away his own shirt and got back into kissing her. He left a trail of kiss starting from her neck to her breast and he started sucking on to her right nipple as his left hand kept massaging her left breast. Moka bit her lips, trying not to let out a moan. He circled his tongue around her nipple and played with it with the tip of his tongue. As he felt it harden, he changed onto the other one and did the same thing. Ichigo trailed kisses back up towards her lips, along with sucking and licking her skin. As he reached the crook of her neck, he started licking and sucking on it. She bit her lip harder. Ichigo had figured that she was trying to stop herself from moaning, so he smirked and sucked harder onto the crook of her neck. She moaned lowly. He smiled at his victory. Then he started again to trail kisses back to her lips. Ichigo trailed his kisses down the valley of her breasts and to her lower body. When he had started kissing and suckling on her stomach, Moka let out a giggle. Ichigo didn't know why, but just decided to ignore it. Moka was still giggling as Ichigo kissed her stomach. "Ichigo, stop it! That tickles!" Moka squealed.

"Really?" said Ichigo, raising an eyebrow. He dipped his head back down to her stomach and blew into it, making a little fart sound. This only made Moka giggle some more. Kissing her belly and making her squeak when he plunged his tongue a few times in her belly button, Ichigo smirked and made his way to her lips. As he did, he slid his hand under her panties. He felt her flinch as he touched the most private area of her body. He kissed her more softly to reassure her, with his left thumb stroking the side of her head. He softly stroked her clitoris as she tightened her grip onto his shoulder, feeling his strong muscles. It was harder and harder for her to hold back her moans as his strokes became quicker and quicker. Suddenly, he slipped a finger into her, making her release a moan subconsciously. As he slid his finger in and out of her, she gave out small moans. He felt her breathing quicken by the minute as he slipped in another finger when he felt she was getting used to it.

"I-Ichigo..." as she said his name, he stopped and slid his fingers out of her, kissing her once again. As they did, Moka slid down her hands from his shoulder to the hem of Ichigo's jeans. As he kissed her, Moka undid his belt and slowly pulled his jeans off along with his boxers before removing her own.

Getting off of her, he searching quickly in his pockets of a condom. Finally finding it, he slipped it on and then got on top of her again. Ichigo intertwined his hands with hers, each hand at either side of her head. "Ready?" Ichigo asked. Moka nodded. He planted a kiss on her forehead before he entered into her womanhood. Moka shut her eyes tightly, droplets of tears coming out from the corner of her eyes. Pain rushed throughout her body as he entered her. She tightened the grip of her hand on Ichigo's and flinched. Not releasing her hand, he wiped away her tears with his thumb. Ichigo kissed her on the lips to calm her down. Ichigo let out groans from the feeling of being inside her. He met her lips and started kissing her, trying to make her forget about the pain. As the pain was starting to turn into pleasure for her, Ichigo started moving his manhood in her slowly. She dug her nails into the hand of Ichigo as she kept flinching from the pain it gave. Soon, Moka got accustomed to his manhood inside her as she moved her hip in sync with his, enjoying the new feeling. The two of them began kissing with their tongues again, causing louder moans from Moka. Ichigo was enjoying this a lot. He quickened his pace more, which Moka found astounding as to how good it felt. "I-Ichigo...!" after a while, he slowed down his pace as he hit her walls harder and harder.

"A-Ah... M-Moka... I... I think... I'm going to..." he said as he hit her deep within insider her, one last time, staying in that position.

"M-Me too..." Moka dug her head onto the crook of Ichigo's neck as she dug her nails into his pack. They both came at the same time and Ichigo feeling weak, fell on top of her, panting.

* * *

><p>Moonlight pooled down on the two figures that lay intertwined in Moka's bed. "Moka?"<p>

"Hm?" she answered, slowly rubbing his bare chest with her hand.

"About Tsukune...what happend to him? Where is he, right now?" Moka stopped her hand in her tracks, not knowing how to answer it without breaking and crying. Ichigo sighed as he grabbed her hand softly. "You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to."

"No, it's okay." Moka primped on her elbow, looking at Ichigo with a soft expression. "He's gone."

"Gone?" Ichigo repeated, questionly.

"Yes. He died a few months ago before I came here. He was exectuded, because he was human. After he had died, I wasn't living my life right by being depressed and going suicidal." Moka explained, her voice soft and angelic.

Ichigo gave Moka an apologetic look. "I'm sorry I asked that question, I didn't know." Ichigo said, feeling like a total fool for asking that kind of question.

"Don't beat yourself up about it, Ichi-kun." Moka said, kissing his chest.

"Don't call me that."

"Call you what?" Moka asked, staring up at him innocently.

"What you just called me, a mintue ago."

"Ichi-kun?"

"Yeah, that name. Don't call me that, it makes me sound like a dumbass." Ichigo said, serious. He didn't really hate the name. though. He actaully liked it when she calls him that name, no matter how ridiculous it sounded.

"But Ichigo, it's so cute." Moka pouted.

"To you it maybe, but it doesn't sit well with me. You're still not calling me that." Ichigo said, permently. Moka made a puppy dog face at Ichigo, begging him to let her give him that nickname. "And don't make that face, it doesn't work."

"Fine." Moka said sighing. "Ichigo? Do you think I made the right choice, coming here to Karakura? Do you think it was probably stupid of me?"

"No, I think you made the right choice coming here, Moka." Ichigo replied.

"But the choice I made back at Youkai Academy was wrong. I decided to keep his race a secret, that way he wouldn't be killed off. I never told Mizore and the girls, that he was human. I didn't know it was stupid of me or not, but it was the only way to keep him alive and breathing. On the day he died, none of them had said a word to me, or a backwards glance."

"Knowing you, it was probably stupid...but what the hell. Everyone does stupid things..." he said, but it fell on deaf ears; Moka had already fallen asleep. He just smiled. 'I love you, Moka...' he thought as he, too, fell asleep, with his pink rose in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Bleach = Rosario + Vampire Ending<strong>

Shows Moka slightly looking down

**masshiro na hane ga ima furisosoide** **me no mae no**

Moka then looks up with an emotional expression

**keshiki goto ubau PUROROOGU**

Moka walking in the rain along the roads of Karakura Town while looking down, wearing a long-sleeved white dress, that stopped to her mid-calfs.

**ikiba no nai kono futashika na sora saigo no kotoba mo kikezu ni tonda**

Shows Ichigo looking up towards the sky, while it rained.

**mune wo fusagu tokubetsu na iro toki ni kage toki ni yume, tokini wa ai wo**

**kioku no kakera ga taisetsuni omoetara sasayaka na yuuki ni kawatte**

**kasanatta SHIRUETTO**

**inori wa me **

In the background while she's walking, shows Kurumu's arm draped across Yukari's neck while the two are smiling. Mizore with her hands behind her back innocently with the sucker in her mouth, with her short hair. Kokoa standing next to them with her arms cross, smirking. Ruby standing next to Mizore, just being herself.

**ni mienu kaze ni natte anata no kubisuji ni todoku no nara**

**okizari **

The background then changes to Rukia with her hands behind her back while smiling. Orihime smiling as she waved. Chad just being his usual self as well as Uryu. Renji in his hippy clothes with his hands in his pockets as he was off somewhere in his own world.

**no RIGURETTO kizu mo uso mo **

Finally the background changed to Ichigo, who was smirking while holding his zanpakto on his shoulder, his hair blowing

**koete ikeru ne to omoeru kara**

**BELIEVE**

She stops walking when she's someone's feet in front of hers. She looks up and is surpised to see Ichigo standing in front of her smiling.

**me wo tojireba ukabu**

Shows Ichigo and Moka walking next to eachother down the hill towards a lake. (Where his mother passed the away. You know that episode.) It stops raining and suddenly the sun shines bright while a rainbow appears.

**ikutsumo no**

Moka then smiles at the rainbow that had showed up as well as Ichigo.

**kagayaki**

The two looked at eachoter with emotional faces

**eien no**

Shows Ichigo's hand opened for Moka to take

**shoumei wa**

Moka puts her hand in his

**Kono**

Closes his hands around Moka's

**TRINITY CROSS**

The picture of their hands together changes into black and white.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There's Chapter 15. At least send me some reviews of how you liked it. At least give me some details. Oh and about that choker being removed by Ichigo, without Moka changing into her inner self will be explained in the next chapter. And please don't ask me how that choker was removed without Moka changing, like I said, that would be explained in the next Chapter. There will probably be another lemon in the next chapter, if you want a second lemon. Love ya.<strong>_


	16. Special Morning

A Vampire's Bloodshed: Chapter 16

* * *

><p><strong>Special Morning<strong>

* * *

><p>The sun shined over Karakura as innocent people walked and wondered around in the city. It was a sunday morning and a beautiful one at that. Little birds, playing their music as they danced with one another in the blue skies.<p>

* * *

><p>Inside a beautiful buildings of white walls, a girl walked down the isle, her veil cascading over her face. Who ever it was, looked so beautiful, her hair up in a bun, wearing a beautiful white dress that had white lilies embedded in the upper part of the dress. Her arms, covered in long, white gloves, held her bouquet of yellow lilies with such calm. As she walked down the isle, escorted by a man in his mid-thirties, behind the two of them were two young looking girls, dropping out flowers below them as they walked. The girl, finally stood in front of her soon-to-be husband, that had spikey orange hair and gorgeous chocolate eyes. Her husband lifted up her veil, to reveal a beautiful girl with pink hair and emerald eyes. She stared up at her husband with a loving smile. The two of them had already said their vows to one another. "I pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." The two of them kissed each other with all their passion. Everyone was cheering as rice was thrown. The two walked out and were driven away by the white limo.<p>

* * *

><p>Moka opened her slowly and gently, due to the sun glacing brightly through the window. She turned her head, letting her eyes slowly adjust to the light of the early morning. The room was serene, filled with a calm hush as she lay there, turning to look up at the sleeping boy she was cradled next to. Ichigo was still asleep, from what she could tell; encased in his blissful dreams. His arm was still safely wrapped around her, hand pressed lightly to her back. She lay with her head on his chest, curled up against his body as she stayed as still as she possibly could, as not to wake him early. Moka giggled at what she and Ichigo had done. Moka softly rubbed his chest, while watching him sleep. "Oh, Ichigo. If only it had been real, the two of us would be together forever." Moka said as she gently and quietly removed herself from Ichigo, as to not wake him up. She quietly got dressed in a simple red plaid long-sleeved button up shirt, with some panties and headed towards the kitchen.<p>

* * *

><p>Moka searched through one of her cabnets, getting out various pots and pans as well as food materials. While doing so, she had thought of cooking a special breakfast. "Hmm...I wonder what Ichigo's reaction going to be like, when he wakes up." she said, smiling to herself. She followed the steps on how to make various breakfast meals, in the cook book, of course. After that was done, she fixed up the table with a table cloth, before setting the table with plates, glasses, and silverware. After fixing up the food, Moka went into the laundry room, to finish washing out the blood stains that stained her summer dress.<p>

* * *

><p>Moka stared at her blood stained dress, sighing. "No matter how many times I wash it, it still wouldn't come off." Moka said, not quite happy with the stains not removing itself from the dress. "At this rate, I'm going to have to buy another summer dress." Moka said, sighing. Before she could do anything else, strong arms wrapped around her waist, making the girl startled.<p>

"Relax." the figure whispered and Moka relaxed as soon she recognized the voice of the owner.

"Ichigo...what are you doing here?" Moka asked, blushing madly.

"Looking for you." Ichigo replied, kissing the nape of her neck, causing Moka to giggle.

Moka turned around in Ichigo's arms and kissed him passionately. Ichigo gladly responded, sliding a hand under her shirt as the two of them kissed. Moka suddenly pulled away, making Ichigo stare confused. "By the way, I have something to show you." Moka stated, smiling brightly.

"What is it, now? Don't you think I've had enough surpises, for once?" Ichigo asked annoyed, clearly reffering to the day, Moka revealed her secret.

"Yes, but this one is special. Very special."

Ichigo let out a sigh. "I bet it is."

"Close your eyes real quick!"

"This is childish." Ichigo scoffed.

"Please! It's a surprise! Come on!" she begged. Ichigo couldn't refuse those beautiful green eyes. So much kinder and softer then anyone else's. He closed his eyes and let his girlfriend lead him at last.

* * *

><p>Moka lead Ichigo across the hall and down the stairs. "Can I opened them, now?" Ichigo asked, slighly annoyed that he was being dragged somewhere, without knowing where.<p>

"No, not yet. Just be patient, okay, Ichi-kun." Moka said, leading him to the special place in the house.

"I told you don't call me that!" Ichigo yelled, snapping his eyes open by mistake.

"Ichigo, close your eyes. You're going to ruin the surprise!" Moka whined, quickly covering Ichigo's eyes with her hands.

"Moka, this is stupid. Why don't you just show me, already?" Ichigo said, removing his girlfriend's hands from his eyes.

"Pwease, Ichi-kun." Moka begged, making an cute puppy dog face with bug eyes. Ichigo stared at Moka, not knowing whether to accept or refuse. He was considering on refusing her offer, but couldn't resist how adorable she looked making that face

Ichigo sighed, giving up on one of his choices. "Fine, but make it quick." Ichigo said, finally closing his eyes.

Moka smiled gleefully and lead him through the rest of the house.

* * *

><p>"Ok. Open your eyes." She said surpressing her excitement.<p>

Ichigo did as so and was nearly knocked over by the sight he saw. There, stood a table full of food and various breakfast meals, laying on plates before him. Ichigo turned back to Moka, in awe. "Did you cook all this for me?" Ichigo asked.

"Mhm." Moka replied shyly while blushing.

"Not only that you're beautiful, smart, and sweet, but actually a good cook." Ichigo said, staring at Moka with a smile.

"You really think so?"

"Of course I think so, you silly girl. Didn't I just admit it, a minute ago?"

Moka just giggle. "Well, yes. I didn't know if I heard right or not."

Ichigo just chuckled. "You really are silly." Ichigo said, taking his girlfriend in his arms and leaned in for a kiss. His lips were about to connect with hers when he felt a hand pessed to his lips.

"Nope. You have to eat breakfast first."

Ichigo looked at Moka with a sulken expression. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I mean it, Ichigo. You have to eat."

"Can't we just do something together, at least?" Ichigo asked, trying to talk his way out of eating the whole table of food.

"No, Ichigo."

Ichigo groaned. "Fine." He walked over to a chair, sitting in front of billions of food he thought he counted.

Moka picked up the chopsticks, before picking up peices of food one by one, holding it to Ichigo's lips. "Say 'ah', Ichi-kun."

"Give me those." Ichigo snapped, snatching the chopsticks from her hands.

"Hey! No snatching, you made me break a nail." Moka pouted, checking her finger nails.

"Yeah. Well, you got what you deserved." Ichigo said, smirking.

Moka took the chopsticks in her hands, with a small glare. "Open up, Ichigo." Moka said, holding the chopsticks up to his lips.

* * *

><p>Ichigo layed on Moka's bed, looking up to the ceiling. He had just got done suffering from Moka's breakfast. He had to admit that the food tasted good, but she kept stuffing food in his mouth, whenever he didn't have the chance to. Moka lied down next to Ichigo, rubbing her hand on his chest. "So, what do you want to do now, Ichi-kun?"<p>

Ichigo sat up and glared at Moka. "I could've sworn I've just told you, don't call me that."

"But Ichi-kun, it fits you." she said as she sat up as well.

"Don't make me hurt you." Ichigo growled.

"Oh, you wouldn't hurt a fly, especially a cutie like myself."

Ichigo smirked at Moka. "Really?" Moka gave a nod. "We'll just have to see about that, now won't we?"

"What are you talking about-" she was cut short, when Ichigo sealed her lips with his. Sliding his tongue against her lip asking for entrance. He felt her part her lips granting him access to every inch of her mouth. He pulled her on top of his lap so he could slide his hands in between her thighs. As he rubs his thumb against her womanhood. He could already feel how wet she had become. He couldn't help but to smirk. He put his left hand under her leg and lifted it up to give him more room. Moving her panties to the side, he began to finger her. Breaking the kiss, he began to kiss down her neck. Before they could go any, further Moka's telephone went off. "H-hold on, Ichigo." she said with a slight blush on her face.

"Let it ring..." he pulled her body closer to his leaning his chin on her shoulder.

"But what if it's an emergency or something important?"

"So what? Who cares if there's an emergency or something important?" Ichigo said, kissing her neck.

"I care, Ichigo. Now, would you mind releasing me? I have to take this phone call." Moka said, politely. Ichigo sighed, letting go of his girlfriend and watched her took the telephone in her hands. "Hello?"

"Moka, is that you! You don't know how long, I wanted to hear your beautiful voice!" the voice yelled, making Moka hold out the phone a few inches away from her ear, due from all the yelling.

She smiled as she istantly knew who was calling. "Oh, hi, Mr. Kurosaki. I see you haven't changed at all." Ichigo shot straight up, hearing his dad's name. "May I ask what might you be calling for?" Moka asked, nicely.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just wanted to check and see if you were okay. Is Ichigo with you?"

"Why of course."

"Thank goodness! How is he treating you this time? Did he ask you to be his girlfriend? Did you guys kiss? Did you guys make love? Did you use protection?" Isshin asked with swarming questions floating everywhere.

Moka just smiled. "Well-" she was cut short, when she felt the phone vanish from her hands. She looked at Ichigo startled, as she watched him slammed the telephone on the hook.

"Idiot." Ichigo muttered.

"What's wrong, Ichigo? Aren't you grateful, that your father called to check on you?"

"It's not that, it's just...he just drives me crazy with all these dumb questions." Ichigo said. He then picked up one of his clothes that lied on the floor, putting them on.

Moka watched him with confusion. "You're going home, already?"

Ichigo sighed, putting on his shirt and turned to Moka. "Yeah. I have to leave, or otherwise my dad and my sisters will get suspicious about me being gone. Do you want that?"

"I..." Moka started, but couldn't find the answer to fill in the blank.

Ichigo walked over to her and took a hold of her chin in his hold. "Look, I don't want to leave either, but I have to. It's the only way, that the others won't go making fun of us, doing something together."

Moka smiled at Ichigo in understanding. "Okay, I understand."

Ichigo stared into Moka's green eyes with passion. He didn't want to leave, but he had to. That way his friends won't go teasing him, about him and Moka sleeping together. "I have to go." Ichigo said, walking away from her, followed by Moka.

* * *

><p>She opened the door for Ichigo as he walked out into the sunlight. Before he could leave, he turned to Moka. "Hold on, I forgot something." Ichigo said, walking towards her.<p>

"Forgot what?" Moka asked, cocking her head to the side.

She then got her answer, when Ichigo pulled her into a passionate kiss. Moka responded, wrapping her arms around his neck. Ichigo pulled away, his head against hers. "That's what I forgot." Ichigo replied, smirking.

Moka blushed as she smiled. "Bye, Ichi-kun. So you'll call me, then?"

"Yeah." Ichigo said, finally releasing her and walking away.

Moka watched as he disappear. She wanted to stop him, but had to let him go, no matter how much she wanted to.

* * *

><p>Ichigo walked through his home, checking to see if anyone was around. He saw that the coast was clear and quickly tiptoed up to his room. Once he was inside he quietly shut his door. He looked around to see if Kon and Rukia were around, but quickly saw that it was completely desolate. Sighing in relief, Ichigo walked over to his bed and lied down on it, staring up at the ceiling. "Where have you been?" asked a voice, giving Ichigo a scare as he shot straight up.<p>

"WHA!" He shot his head to where the voice come from. There stood Rukia, looking suspicious and somewhat, bewildered. "What the hell, Rukia? I told you don't do that, you scared the shit out of me."

"Like I care about that. Where have you been? You never did turn up last night." Rukia asked.

Ichigo let out a sigh. "I just went out for a walk, it's nothing to fuss over."

"Oh, really?" Rukia asked, smirking.

"Yeah, why did you ask?" Ichigo said, looking at Rukia with suspicion.

"Well, if you went of for a walk..." Rukia started with a smirk. She then pointed to Ichigo. Not only him, but somewhere on his body. "then what's that on your neck?"

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked, confused of what Rukia was referring to. Rukia pulled out a mirror, flashing Ichigo's reflection back on him. Ichigo looked carefully for the spot, Rukia was gesturing about. His eyes widen in horror and both shock, once he found what Rukia was talking about. There was a pink kiss mark, drawn on his neck. He only knew who that kiss mark belonged to; Moka. "Shit." Ichigo swore, realizing that he indeed forgot something. He forgot that Moka had bit him on the neck, and not only that, he forgot to take a shower before he left and he regretted every minute of it, for not doing those things before he left. "N-now listen, Rukia. This is not what it looks like. Moka and I didn't do anything last night."

Rukia just continued to smirked as she pointed to his neck. "That's not what it looks like to me." Ichigo was now trembling on the inside with fear. "You had a thing for Moka, didn't you?"

"No!" Ichigo denied.

"Now now, Ichigo. There's no need to deny it." Rukia said, swaying her finger back and forth. "The two of you looked so cute together, anyway. So there's no need to deny it."

"It's not like that, Rukia!" Ichigo protested.

"Yes it is. And I know for a fact that you and Moka slept together." Ichigo was just about to ask how she knew, but Rukia beat him to it. "I can smell you, Ichigo. Not only you, but Moka as well." Rukia finished with a smirk.

Ichigo looked on with shock and great surprise. 'Damn it! I really do regret not taking a shower!' Ichigo pondered. Ichigo cleared his throat and stood up, walking out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Rukia cocked her head to the side. "What has gotten into him, lately?"

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter 16. The commotion and the battle with the bounts starts in the nect chapter. Sorry to have wasted too much time on this. I'll finally get down to the bounts business. Luv ya and don't forget to review.<strong>


	17. Separated

**A Vampire's Bloodshed: Chapter 17**

* * *

><p><strong>Separated<strong>

* * *

><p>Moka was in the bathroom, humming happily to herself as she brushed her hair. Ever since Ichigo left her home, she couldn't remove today's events with Ichigo from her head. The day she spent with Ichigo, was amazing from what she could tell. Moka finally set down the brush and stared at her reflection in the mirror. For some weird reason, she had felt that she was feeling different and felt like she was missing something, but didn't know what. She looked at herself in the mirror and found that she was indeed missing something. Moka let out a gasp. The rosary that keeps her true form hidden, was gone. Not only that the cross was gone, but the choker as well. "The rosary is gone. But that's impossible, how did he-" She was cut short, when the telephone rang from in her bedroom.<p>

"Hello?" she answered. Moka's eyes narrowed a bit. "Are you sure?" Moka asked, double checking. "Okay, I'll be there." With that being said, she hung up the phone and got dressed in her yellow summer dress.

* * *

><p>Dawn had came as Moka was walking along side Ichigo and the others. She was told that Ririn, Kurodo, and Nova had sensed a bount, or even two, not far from where she lived.<p>

"There's no mistaking it. It's already disappeared, but it was an aura that resembled the bount." Ririn said, walking in front of the group.

"I believe you, but can't you try to keep yourself out of sight." Ichigo said.

"Oh, so now you're going to insult my looks too?" Ririn asked, sarcastically.

"It's not that. I'm just afraid people will notice four stange stuffed animals walking around."

"Strange! Strange! Quit saying that. I'm being serious after all. First off, it's not like I'm the one who picked out this outfit! But here I am stuck enduring it!" Ririn said, furious as she became offened in some way.

"Alright, alright, I get it." Ichigo sighed, already having enough of her ranting and complaining. Moka elbowed him gently to the elbow. "What? I'm just telling it, like it is."

Ririn let out a gasp, alerting the others. She ran up ahead of them to an alley as she pointed up to a building. "Up there."

"That is incredibly suspicious!" Kurodo said.

"Traces of his spiritual pressure." Rukia responded.

"That's true." Orihime agreed.

The group followed the trail that the spirtaul pressure left behind. Moka was about to follow them, when she felt a prescence behind her. She turned around, but saw no one from behind her. Seeing as no one was there, she turned around, considering on following Ichigo and the others. She let out a gasp, her eyes widen in shock and fear. "No..."

* * *

><p>"Uryu!" Ichigo called out as the group made it to the top of the roof. There was a pool of flames, far from them, making their silent music as a huge crater was formed next to it.<p>

"There's no mistaking it that Uryu was brought here, not long ago." Rukia pondered.

"Then the fire must be from that woman..." Ichigo relented.

"Along with someone else we don't know." Mizore added.

Kokoa stared at the huge crater that layed there in front of them. "It looks like they were fighting over the Quicny, doesn't it?" she inquired.

"I completely agree with you." Kurodo agreed.

"So then both sides were trying to take Uryu." Ichigo answered.

"Tug of War...wait a minute, Uryu Ishida can't play the role of a princess! So wrong!" Kon shouted in disgust while imaging Uryu in a dress, a crown placed on his head as two bounts were indeed playing _'Tug of War'_ with him. "But he did looked good in the dress." Kon perked up, suddenly feeling like he was burning to death. He then screamed that he was on fire while dancing around in a funny way. Seeing that he was panicking, the back of his head had a tiny little flame, engulfing the back of his head. Nova made the little spit ball of fire disappear by making a little void, without a problem or so.

"Nova, I didn't know you can suck in fire like that." Ichigo said with amazment and both surprise as he sweatdropped.

"It didn't burn you?" Kurumu asked with worry.

"It's not a problem." Nova responded.

"Ichigo!" Chad called.

The others turned back to see Chad holding a piece of bandage in his grasp. "It's Uryu's bandage." Orihime said with worry.

Yukari felt like she was missing something. She counted and named every person in the group. The only person was missing was... "Where's Moka?" Yukari asked.

Kurumu looked around and didn't see her as well. "I don't know. I could've sworn that she was just with us." This alerted Ichigo and he began searhing around the group, while calling out her name.

"Calm down. I'm sure she's with Uryu and that bount somewhere. They have taken Uryu along with them, so that must mean she's with them as well." Ruby resured.

"Can we track their spirit ribbon?" Ichigo asked, turning to Rukia.

"I don't think so." Rukia replied. "His spiritual pressure is very weak, and he's surpressing it, in order to stay hidden. And as for Moka, I can't exactly say."

Ichigo turned away with an angry and irratated look plastered on his face. "That's just great. He's not even gonna let his own friends know, if the bounts have caught him. Not only that, but Moka's spiritual pressure is sealed away inside that rosary of hers."

"It's alright, Ichigo!" Ririn chimed.

"There's still a way we can track the two of them." Kurodo added as the four stuffed animals ran in front of the group.

"In a situation like this, we may be able to follow the Bount's remaining reitsu."

"Wait...are you sure?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah. But it is frustrating." Ririn whispered to herself. "My powers would be stronger if I were in a gigai!" Suddenly light flashed over the four of them as Ririn spoke. "Unfortunately, the real bodies of us mod souls are just little pills. We can't walk or even speak. Unless someone helps us, by putting us into a gigai."

Ichigo scratched the side of his face with his index finger, in thought. "You know what? There's something I've always wondered about." Ichigo said. "If you need someone else; why don't you all put each other into gigais?" Ichigo finished.

The idea Ichigo had came up with, clicked into every single mod souls head. The three stuffed animals went to Ichigo's to Chad's place and to Orihime's place, to get changed into their bodies. "Big deal! I didn't need him to come up with this idea, you know? I always knew, I was just pretended I didn't know." Ririn said, upset.

"I'm not ashamed to admit that I never thought of it before. For someone like me to have to be told something like that! This is a surprising development." Kurodo said. Nova said nothing as the three of them ran back to where Ichigo and the others were.

"I knew about it! I just intentionally acted like I didn't! Isn't that obvious? More importantly, we need to hurry up and chase those bounts."

"Absolutely!" Kurodo agreed as the three of them sprinted.

"Hey! What about me? I'm still a stuffed animal!" Kon complained, pointing to himself. He turned away and sprinted after the three of them. "Wait! How am I suppose to keep up with you?" Kon shouted, running after them, only to end up falling.

* * *

><p>The door opened, Utagawa pushed Yoshino foward, making her hit the ground. "Master Kariya will no longer forgive you." Utagawa said, taking a few steps closer. Yoshino looked back at him, understanding why. "If you think that is a lie, then just leave this room. And you should meet with Master Kariya." he spoke as she tried to budge herself from the ground. Utagawa smiled in amusement. "It seems that you can't even get up." he said, stepping on her arm, putting all the pressure he had on it. "With your body like that, you shouldn't even think of using your Doll or anything stupid like that. You'll get hit." with that said, he walked away, closing the door behind him.<p>

* * *

><p>Somewhere outside in the sunlight, Ichigo and the others hid from sight behind trees and bushes while staring at the steel gates. "Is this it?" Rukia asked.<p>

"That's a large yard, isn't it?" Chad asked, Kon sitting on his shoulder.

Mizore nodded. "You're right. I can't even see the house."

"There's no mistaking it." Ririn said.

"We guessed correctly." Kurodo added.

"Right! Spread out and look for them." Ichigo said.

* * *

><p>Back in the mansion, Jin Kariya was inhaling a cigarette when he heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in."<p>

The door swung opened to reveal Utagawa. "Excuse me. Would you like to see the Quincy and the Vampire?" Utagawa asked walking over to him.

"Kogo caught the two of them?"

"Yes. Their currently in the foyer."

"He's our precious joker. I should greet him. Especially that girl, I've been searching for all these years." Kariya said as he put out the cigarette in the ash tray.

* * *

><p>The two of them walked down the hall way towards their destination. "Will we continue with the plans now?" Utagawa asked.<p>

"No."

"What are you waiting for? I can't fathom it."

"We have lived a long time. We have lived for such a long time that once sharp memory begins to chip and dull. The me of now is finally starting to see the world in color again." Kariya explained. "Can't I enjoy this a bit more?"

"I understand. But..."

"Silence!" Kariya shouted as he turned back to Utagawa with a cold stare. "Utagawa, you do not understand!"

Utagawa was a bit astonished by his actions, but stayed quiet.

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Rukia stood behind bushes, staring at a place to what looked like a mansion. "That's it." Ichigo said. Rukia grunted as she tensed up. "What's wrong, Rukia?"<p>

"There is bount reiatsu. Even without Modified Souls I can clearly recognize it." Rukia inquired. "There are five, six, seven... Eight of them!"

"Seriously?"

"As long as we don't know what they are plotting, we have no time to waste! Let's go!" she said as she and Ichigo hopped out of the bushes and to the mansion.

* * *

><p>Every single last bount stood in the foyer, watching in amusement as Uryu and Moka become intimidated by their presence. Uryu was being held by Dalk and Moka was being held by Koga. Uryu stared down every single bount, making sure they don't try anything strange to Moka, or even him. Yoshi touched to side of Uryu's cheek, making him tense up. "What's wrong? Are you scared?" Yoshi teased as she chuckled wickedly.<p>

Yoshi's smirk faded as she heard footsteps of their leader, walking closley down the stairs to Uryu and Moka. Uryu stared at Kariya, obviously making fear of him. Moka was also afraid and confused about this whole situation that she has been dragged into. "You are Uryu Ishida and Moka Akashiya, correct?" Kariya asked. Neither of them answered, obviously alarmed by their presence. Kariya just scoffed as he sat in a chair. "It's not surprising that the two of you are alarmed. You were given a rather rough invitation here, after all."

"Who are you?" Moka asked.

Kariya looked towards Moka. "I'm surprised you don't know of me. I see your mother haven't told you much about me. I'm Jin Kariya." Moka stared at him, not sure if she should understand or not. He turned back to Uryu. "I would like to borrow your Quincy powers. And as for you..." He turned his attention to Moka. "I would like you to become one of us."

"_'Become of us'_? But why?" Moka repeated.

"Is it so that you can gain the power of Hueco Mundo and have Moka for yourself?" Uryu asked.

Kariya was shocked for words, but smiled sinsterly. "It does not change the fact that we and the Quincy are superior beings who depend on our special abilities."

"Special abilities?" Uryu questioned.

"Right. That's where I could lend a hand. Instead of being enemies, couldn't we live harmoniously with each other?" Kariya said. Uryu just grunted in response. "The bount could protect the Quincy. Well, we may be able to revive the Quincy's lost powers." Uryu tensed up at that last sentence. "I think that's a nice trade."

"While knowing that I don't have any powers, why are you...?"

"I told you, didn't I?" Kariya questioned. "We are the same."

"Do you think that I will believe you?" Uryu asked.

"Suspicious will come first." Kariya smirked. "But we have time." Utagawa stared at Kariya, getting upset for some unknown reason. "We will wait until the two of you understand us. Forever." Uryu stared on, confused of what to do, balding up his fist. "Take your time."

"So you're inprosoning us?" Moka asked.

"I'm afraid there won't be an 'us' locked away." Kariya directed towards Moka. Kariya turned to Uryu. "You are our precious guest. But the girl stays with me, for the time being." Moka looked at him, fear rushing through her body of what he might do to her while the two of them are alone.

* * *

><p>The door was pushed opened by Dalk who was still holding Uryu. "Dalk, that's enough already." Koga said, sigaling Dalk to release him, now.<p>

"Too bad!" she said as she released him.

Uryu stared around the place that looked too nice to be a cell. "I see. So this is supposed to be my cell?"

"Master Kariya is a kind, but yet fearsome person. Be catious." Koga replied.

Uryu smirked as he adjusted his glasses. "Thank you for your kindness."

"You'll come to understand it." Koga said, closing the door shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Bleach = Rosario + Vampire Ending<strong>

Shows Moka slightly looking down

**masshiro na hane ga ima furisosoide** **me no mae no**

Moka then looks up with an emotional expression

**keshiki goto ubau PUROROOGU**

Moka walking in the rain along the roads of Karakura Town while looking down, wearing a long-sleeved white dress, that stopped to her mid-calfs.

**ikiba no nai kono futashika na sora saigo no kotoba mo kikezu ni tonda**

Shows Ichigo looking up towards the sky, while it rained.

**mune wo fusagu tokubetsu na iro toki ni kage toki ni yume, tokini wa ai wo**

**kioku no kakera ga taisetsuni omoetara sasayaka na yuuki ni kawatte**

**kasanatta SHIRUETTO**

**inori wa me **

In the background while she's walking, shows Kurumu's arm draped across Yukari's neck while the two are smiling. Mizore with her hands behind her back innocently with the sucker in her mouth, with her short hair. Kokoa standing next to them with her arms cross, smirking. Ruby standing next to Mizore, just being herself.

**ni mienu kaze ni natte anata no kubisuji ni todoku no nara**

**okizari **

The background then changes to Rukia with her hands behind her back while smiling. Orihime smiling as she waved. Chad just being his usual self as well as Uryu. Renji in his hippy clothes with his hands in his pockets as he was off somewhere in his own world.

**no RIGURETTO kizu mo uso mo **

Finally the background changed to Ichigo, who was smirking while holding his zanpakto on his shoulder, his hair blowing

**koete ikeru ne to omoeru kara**

**BELIEVE**

She stops walking when she's someone's feet in front of hers. She looks up and is surpised to see Ichigo standing in front of her smiling.

**me wo tojireba ukabu**

Shows Ichigo and Moka walking next to eachother down the hill towards a lake. (Where his mother passed the away. You know that episode.) It stops raining and suddenly the sun shines bright while a rainbow appears.

**ikutsumo no**

Moka then smiles at the rainbow that had showed up as well as Ichigo.

**kagayaki**

The two looked at eachoter with emotional faces

**eien no**

Shows Ichigo's hand opened for Moka to take

**shoumei wa**

Moka puts her hand in his

**Kono**

Closes his hands around Moka's

**TRINITY CROSS**

The picture of their hands together changes into black and white.

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter 17. PLEASE don't forget to review.<strong>


	18. Difference Between Humans And Bounts

**A Vampire's Bloodshed: Chapter 18**

* * *

><p><strong>Difference Between Humans And Bounts<strong>

* * *

><p>Moka stood there, not knowing what to do, now that she was with the man called Kariya himself. 'What is going on? What am I doing here, or better yet, why am I here?' she pondered, different kinds of questions swarming around. "There is no need for you to seem troubled." a sinister voice rang, snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked towards Kariya with a somewhat, troublesom look. Kariya just smiled in response, regardless of how dishelved she was. "Please sit, Moka. Make yourself at home, if you like."<p>

Moka took his offer and sat down in a chair, across from him. She looked at him with a blank stare, keeping her defense up just in case. "May I ask how you knew my name?"

Kariya just looked towards her while smiling. "Of course." he closed his eyes as he began to explain. "This may not make any sense to you, but I shared a great relationship with one of your family members."

Moka's eyes widen in surprise. "You did?"

"Yes. It was back a 15 years ago, before you were born, I had met your mother. She was so much like you. Smart, kind, and beautiful...just like you." he said. Moka was now, beginning to feel uncomfortable having this conversation about her mother. "We became good friends when we first met. She always talked about, how she wants to put her life together in the future one day before she dies. I always thought she was something special to get along with, so easily. She was the leader of the Three Great Dark Lords, and the legendary Shinso who defeated the oldest and most powerful Shinso, Alucard. Fittingly, she was incredibly powerful and a very capable combatant once she puts her mind to it. Otherwise, she was very gentle and serene, caring very much for other people. I was lucky to have met her while I was still young, but, however..." he paused as his eyes opened and narrowed them towards Moka. "She fell in love with someone else, other than me. I was shattered that she had left me for some other man. After she had become one with that man, I had nothing else in my life to care for, no longer. 10 years later after she had married that man, I had gotten the news that she had disappeared somewhere and had never to be seen again." Moka took in all his words that he spoke out of his mouth, swallowing deep within her ears. Was she suppose to feel sympothy for him, or something else? He sounded upset about Akasha not loving him back, so she didn't know whether to feel sorry for him, or not. 'Is that why he's after me? Because I look like my mother?' Moka thought. 'It does make a little sense, though.' Moka wanted to find the answer to the questions that were flailing around in her head, but just couldn't find the right time to at the moment. "Of course, feeling shocked and grief, I went over to your mansion to come and get you, but you were nowhere in sight. I swore on my soul that I would find you and bring you home with me safely, but it was then I heard..." His smiled faded as a serious expression guided his face. "It was then I heard that you were off in the human world, living a normal life amongst humans." As he said this, Moka's eyes shot open in pure shock, that he was spilling out her life and childhood out of his mouth.

Moka narrowed her eyes, feeling shock. "How do you know I went to the human world...to live amongst humans?"

"Haven't I already told you? I was able to get a little information about your where abouts. As you grew up, I knew that you were being teased by a couple of humans, so in order to stop yourself from suffering, you moved away from the human world to a school that was just for monsters; Youkai Academy." Moka grunted in response, but just decided to let him continue. "I also know that you became good friends with Tsukune Aono, who was actaully a human-"

"How do you know about Tsukune?" Moka asked, now getting a bad vibe from letting him explain. She was starting to get the idea that he knew something that she didn't, along time ago before Tsukune died.

"I told you, I shared a positive relationship with one of your family members."

"That's not how you knew everything about me and what happened. It has to be something else, if you knew about Tsukune and him being a human. How do you know about me and what exactly do you want with me?" Moka said, this time serious.

"Now is not the time to discuss about that." Kariya said with a firm voice.

"No! I want to know, how you knew my name as well as my life as I grew up!" she said, not wanting to waste anytime for answers she needed. Moka just now realized something. 'If he knows my age, the school I go to, and about Tsukune...then that must meen...he...no! He couldn't have!' she screamed in her head in pure horror. Moka's eyebrows furrowed while staring down Kariya. "Were you following me? Throughout my childhood as I was growing up? As well as I attended Youkai Academy?" she asked in horror. Having enough of Moka's questions, Kariya stood up and walked over to where she was sitting. Seeing that he was coming towards her with murderous and lust in his eyes, Moka stood up from her seat and ran to a corner far away from him. "Don't come near me!" she shouted, pushing herself further against to wall, wishing she could disappear through it. "Please, just stay away from me...or I'll..." she looked down at her rosary and yanked on it, trying to remove it from its spot.

"You'll what? Pull your rosary off with just one yank?" Kariya just sneered as he now had her conered, where she couldn't escape. "It's useless, Moka. You could barely do anything without some else removing it for you." he said. Kariya leaned in towards her face, only to have her pull back into the wall. "I don't see know what you see in that boy. He was just a mere human, who couldn't defend himself against opponents, bigger than he is. But you...you only end up saving him, everytime he gets himself into trouble when you're in your other form." Moka's eyes widen as he explained. "And that is why...I want you to become like one of us. I also heard that you had hatred against humans." Moka's eyes shot opened when he said that. Sure, she hated humans, bit that didn't mean she hates them, now that she knows how nice, considering, and innocent they are. She was different from them. Way different... She was a vampire who only once had hatred for humans, but started to understand why humans didn't consider her as a friend. However...these bounts that she was with...only feed off humans soul, who didn't comitte a crime as much as they did. Kariya embraced Moka in his arms as he spoke. "You don't have to worry. It's okay to feel hatred towards humans. Besides, their all the same. I can guaranteed you that the people you call your friends, are just about the same. They don't really care about what happens to you. The only thing they care about is having the blood withdrawn from their souls. You need to stop listening to what they tell you, otherwise..." he paused as he tighten his grip a little on her. "you'll end up weak, vulnerable, and most of all...dead." he said, making it his final word. Taking in his words, Moka took Kariya into her own embrace, her pink bangs shading over her eyes. "That's a good girl. You've finally understood what it's like to be different from humans. Oh, and don't worry about your soul reaper friend as well as the others. I'll have them disposed of for good."

"No."

"What?"

"I won't do it." she said as she released her hold on Kariya. "I won't become like the rest of you. Sucking and killing innocent humans that haven't committed a single crime is wrong. Sure, I didn't have anything for humans, but I understand what's like to be different from humans. Humans are not the same as non-humans are. Some are innocent, some are not, but that doesn't me you have to go on a hunt for their soul. I'm nothing like you, compared to every single and last one of you. I don't suck down their blood, nor their soul, just so I can live off on earth for all eternity. I ingest other things that humans ingest. I might have never made any friends back at a human school, but now that I'm here in this town, I made some friends that are human. They have always sticked by me, despite the fact that I was a vampire. That is why I can't bring myself to have hatred towards humans, any further. Because I...I..." Moka looked up towards him with tears falling down her face. "Because I'm in love with a human, myself. He was the only person that stood by me, regardless of what I was. That is why I can't become like the rest of you." As she finished her final worlds, she felt a pain slap across her face, sending her to the floor.

"So...you rather have the soul reaper more, then me?" Kariya inquired, feeling rage that she had chose a human over him.

Moka narrowed her eyes a bit. "Yes. He's the first human, I met that cared for me. And I'm not doing this, just because of his blood. It's because I care for him. He's the first human, I ever shared my love with and I'll gladly sacrifice my life for him." she replied, looking extremely serious.

Kariya just glared at her in response.

* * *

><p>Ichigo, Rukia, Ririn, Nova, and Kurodo ran from what looked like a bunch of bugs, trying to lose them. They ran into the only place that seemed available at this rate; the dining room that only looked desolate, from what they can tell. "Where are we?" Rukia asked.<p>

"I don't know, but that's an amazing tapestry. And it would appeared to have picked a witch hunt." Kurodo said.

"You are correct." said a sinister voice, from out of nowhere.

The others became wary of the presence around one another. "Who said that?" Rukia asked at anything or anywhere.

Every single and last bount, were sitting above them, chuckling and laughing darkly. Jin Kariya walked down the second staircase and in front of the group. "Welcome to our mansion." Kariya greated as he smiled sinisterly, much to Ichigo and the others' dismay. "Substitute soul reaper."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and became wary of how he knew who was, without even knowing. Whoever he was, Ichigo sure didn't like the looks of this man, nor his spiritual pressure.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Bleach = Rosario + Vampire Ending<strong>

Shows Moka slightly looking down

**masshiro na hane ga ima furisosoide** **me no mae no**

Moka then looks up with an emotional expression

**keshiki goto ubau PUROROOGU**

Moka walking in the rain along the roads of Karakura Town while looking down, wearing a long-sleeved white dress, that stopped to her mid-calfs.

**ikiba no nai kono futashika na sora saigo no kotoba mo kikezu ni tonda**

Shows Ichigo looking up towards the sky, while it rained.

**mune wo fusagu tokubetsu na iro toki ni kage toki ni yume, tokini wa ai wo**

**kioku no kakera ga taisetsuni omoetara sasayaka na yuuki ni kawatte**

**kasanatta SHIRUETTO**

**inori wa me **

In the background while she's walking, shows Kurumu's arm draped across Yukari's neck while the two are smiling. Mizore with her hands behind her back innocently with the sucker in her mouth, with her short hair. Kokoa standing next to them with her arms cross, smirking. Ruby standing next to Mizore, just being herself.

**ni mienu kaze ni natte anata no kubisuji ni todoku no nara**

**okizari **

The background then changes to Rukia with her hands behind her back while smiling. Orihime smiling as she waved. Chad just being his usual self as well as Uryu. Renji in his hippy clothes with his hands in his pockets as he was off somewhere in his own world.

**no RIGURETTO kizu mo uso mo **

Finally the background changed to Ichigo, who was smirking while holding his zanpakto on his shoulder, his hair blowing

**koete ikeru ne to omoeru kara**

**BELIEVE**

She stops walking when she's someone's feet in front of hers. She looks up and is surpised to see Ichigo standing in front of her smiling.

**me wo tojireba ukabu**

Shows Ichigo and Moka walking next to eachother down the hill towards a lake. (Where his mother passed the away. You know that episode.) It stops raining and suddenly the sun shines bright while a rainbow appears.

**ikutsumo no**

Moka then smiles at the rainbow that had showed up as well as Ichigo.

**kagayaki**

The two looked at eachoter with emotional faces

**eien no**

Shows Ichigo's hand opened for Moka to take

**shoumei wa**

Moka puts her hand in his

**Kono**

Closes his hands around Moka's

**TRINITY CROSS**

The picture of their hands together changes into black and white.

* * *

><p><strong>There's Chapter 18. Hope you like it and happy holidays. Luv ya!<strong>


	19. Retracting The Hands Of Time

**A Vampire's Bloodshed: Chapter 19**

* * *

><p>Her green orbs finally, opened, only to find herself staring up at a red ceiling. "Where am I?" she asked herself as she looked around the place. Everything to her looked kind of fancy, but not that much. Everything around her seemed red, black, or any fancy color she could make out. She found herself wearing a silk nightgown. "Ichigo?" she called out. There was no answer. "Ichigo? Are you here? Can you here me?" She then heard the creak opened behind her. A smile graced her lips as she turned, in hopes of seeing her lover. However...her hopes were up at the wrong time. Her eyes widen in pure horror. There, stood the last man she wanted to see right now. "You..." she trembled as well as her voice. The man took a few steps, or so towards her. "No...stay back. Don't come any closer!" she shouted, hoping her own words would get to him.<p>

Neither of her words had not gotten a hold to him as he kept continuing, walking towards her. She turned her head away from him, not baring keeping her sight on him, any longer. The man just chuckled and grabbed a hold of her chin, forcing her to face him. His deep red pupils bore into her own. It was the look of lust and desparation she saw. "Now, why would even bring yourself to think that I would hurt you. Don't worry, I won't raise a hand, nor a fist to you." he said, while working his hand down her nightgown.

"Please...don't. Don't touch me." she begged as the man caressed her body. He tightened his hold on her mounds of flesh, making her squeak in suprise. Tears were now falling from her orbs. "N-no...not there...please." she pleaded. However...he didn't care about how much she was pleading right now. All he cared about was getting what he wanted and that was final. 'Help me. Help me, Ichigo!' she screamed in her head.

* * *

><p>Moka shot up, cold sweat caressing her face. Her breath was shallow as she breathed in and out. Moka threw her head into her hands. "Thank goodness, it was only a dream." she said in complete relief. She took a look around, only to find herself in a tatami-like room. "Where am I, this time? Is this another dream?" she checked her clothes. She sighed in relief, seeing that she was wearing one of her purple designer's PJs. "Good, so it's not a dream." <strong><em>'What happend? Are you alright?'<em>** the rosary asked as it glowed, concern. Moka smiled and gave a nod.** 'I'm pretty sure that this 'Kariya' is not only after you for a reason.'** Moka looked down at her rosary, confused. "What do you mean?" _**'Do you remember what he said about one of out relatives? He said that he used to hold a special bond with one of them, if that's what I heard right.'** _"So...what do you suggest we do now?" Moka asked. _**'I don't know. Our only hope is for Ichigo and the others tell us if something has happend or not. But I must warn you...'**_ Moka stared down at her rosary, unsure what she was going to say._** 'You must not let Kariya win this battle, nor win you over. I can guaranteed you, what will happend to Ichigo and the others as well as your future...if he has possession of you. If there is any problem you can't grasp, I recommend you to tell Ichigo about it, and only him...since he cares about you so much.'**_ The glow of the rosary, slowly started to descend away. Moka could only give a nod, remember her other half's words. "Okay." She saw Uryu, sound asleep, looking peaceful as ever. She couldn't help, but feel sympothy for him. He had went through so much, in order to keep her safe. 'Why couldn't I at least be a little stronger. At least like the other me.' she thought to herself. She want to find all these answers to her solutions, but couldn't seem to find them. She stood up, steadily on her two feet and trudged out of the room.

* * *

><p>Moka peeked her head out of door, only to see that the room was spotless. No one or a single person wasn't around. Everything around the area seemed peaceful and quiet. She took her seat on one of the soft pillows, at the round table. "I see you have already awoken." said a voice. Moka turned to the voice with a smile and nodded. "I've made breakfast for you. I hope it will help you a little, since you were fatally wounded." he said, placing her breakfast in front of her.<p>

Moka just smiled in appreciation. "I see, thank you, Mister Tessai." Tessai's face went a little red at her smile, but just gave a nod. She began to gulped down her breakfast, when she heard two more voices.

"I'm exhausted." Ichigo groaned as trudged from the back.

"I can't believed we trained, until the sun came up." Renji as well, groaned, trudging behind Ichigo.

Moka's face brightened up like a new born sun. "Good morning, Ichigo." Moka greeted sweetly as her smile glowed.

"Yeah, you too, Moka." He smiled, his exhausted face instantly disappeared by Moka's smiling face.

Renji sweatdropped of how quickly, she shined the sun over him. 'How the hell'd she do that?'

Tessai settled both of their breakfast in front of them. "Good day, men. I have your breakfast prepared for you." Tessai greeted as Ichigo sat next to Moka with Renji on the other side of her. "I felt generous today, so I even prepared some for the moocher."

"I really hate it when you call me that." Renji sighed.

"Where's Kisuke?" Ichigo wondered.

"He's in the back, making some repairs to the gigai of Ririn and the others." Tessai asnwered as Chad walked in with a picture full of coffee, with Nova on his shoulder.

"Want some coffee?" Chad asked.

Moka gave a nod as she smiled. "Sure." Ichigo agreed with a smile.

Renji stared confused, obviously not knowing what 'coffee' meant. "Cof...fee?" he repeated, dumbfounded as Chad poured some of the coffee in one of the cups.

"Here you go." Nova responded, setting the cup in front of him.

Renji took a sip, only to have spilt it up on Moka, who was somewhat startled. Renji blushed with embarrasment, realizing his actions "Sorry." he apologized as Moka gave a nod.

"What the hell! What's wrong with you?" Ichigo asked, angry, while cleaning Moka with the sleeve of his robe.

"That's disgusting! What is this stuff?" Renji asked as Nova cleaned up his spill with a napkin.

"I told you before. It's coffee." Chad answered.

"Well, it's horrible." Renji remarked.

Moka stared at Renji confused. "You never had coffee before?" Moka asked. Renji stared at Moka, not knowing the answer to fill in the blank.

Ichigo just chuckled. "You're a child." Ichigo snickered.

A tick mark appeared on Renji's head, feeling insulted. "What did you say?" Moka just giggled at how silly Renji was being.

"Want some sugar?" Chad asked.

Renji stared at Chad, dumbfounded. "Huh? Sugar? You mean you're suppose to put sugar in it, first? Well, it couldn't hurt." Nova placed a sugar cube inside the cup. Renji stared at it for a bit and tested out how the coffee tasted, before setting it down. "One more. "Uh...one more." Another sugar cube dropped in. "Maybe two more..."

"Oh, come on! Why not just eat the sugar cubes?" Ichigo retorted, irriatated.

"What's all the commotion in here this morning?" Rukia wondered as she, Ruby, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, Kokoa, and Orihime followed behind.

"Hi, everyone!" Orihime greeted with a bright smile.

Moka turned to Orihime with a bright smile as well. "Hello."

Rukia sat next to Renji, her voilet pupils targeting Ichigo. Ichigo felt that Rukia was staring at him and turned to her with a unsure look. "Well, it looks like you're finally over your depression." Rukia turned to Moka with reasuring smile. "I see you've finally decided to shined today, seeing that you're able to walk, Moka."

Moka just laughed nervously. "Yeah, but it took him forever. I thought he was never gonna cheer up."

"Hey, it was not that big a deal." Ichigo protested.

"Oh?" Renji question, looking at Ichigo slyly.

"Don't give me that look." Ichigo warned, not wanting to be known for being depressed in front of Moka. She was up and walking now, and he was happy about that.

"Um...let's forget about that." Kokoa smiled, trying to change the subject.

"I agree." Moka said.

* * *

><p>"Wow! Looks good!" Orihime exclaimed in awe, staring at the home made toast.<p>

"I really hope you like it." Tessai said. He started to explain how he made the toast and how he started from scratch.

"Another experiment." Ichigo groaned. Moka jabbed his ribs, obviously trying not to make Tessai, nor Orihime feel offended. "What? I was only being honest." Ichigo pouted in a whisper.

Moka just smiled. "Be nice."

"Hey, Rukia. Have you tried this horrible stuff, they call coffee?" Renji asked, referring to the liquid.

Rukia smiled in response. "Yes. I'm familiar with that. I've got used to coffee, along time ago."

"Oh? But how?" Renji asked, surprised.

"You surpised?" Rukia asked, tesingly. Kokoa just laughed at his dazed and confused look.

* * *

><p>"It's nice to see them, enjoying a little rest between battles." Kurodo complimented as he and Nova, were watching the bunch enjoy themselves. "Just a normal bunch of friends, sharing talk over a good breakfast." Kurodo took noticed that Nova was acting different. "So, Nova? Why are you looking so miserable?"<p>

"It's the bount." Nova replied.

"Ah, you've noticed that Yoshino has left the building. Yes, I've noticed too. She seemed to have left a while ago, without telling anyone. But, then we're all adults here, who can take responsibility for our own actions, wouldn't you agree? It's hardly outplaced to monitor the coming and goings of everyone in the group, now is it?" Kurodo explained. "Besides, it doesn't seem right to disturb this happy morning circle with just bad news. Let's wait, until later when things have calmed down a bit."

Nova only sighed.

* * *

><p>"Master Kariya. I had all the others proceed to that location, ahead of us as you ordered." Maki said.<p>

"Alright." Kariya replied, while placing a gear inside the clock. The goal tongue of the clock, began swinging back and forth, making tick noises. Kariya kept his pupils on the clock as if waiting for something to happen.

"By restarting the hands of the clock; you restart the motion of time itself, right?" Koga guessed.

Kariya just stared down at the clock. "For bounts, time stops from the beginning." Kariya replied. "We can fix the gears...but the hands of time will never move for us." Kariya explained, touching the hand of the clock.

"Human lives are all governed by time. That's why they reject us bounts. Because we simply exist and that's all." Koga said.

"It's true. For bounts, time does not flow and it's for that reason that the humans despise us." Maki said. "Still...we will try to force those intractable hands of time...into motion. " he explained as Kariya slid the longest hand foward. "We will take things into our own hands and...change our fates."

Kariya rounded the hand towards twelve' o clock as the clock rang out. Kariya stood up with a serious look of desparation and serious.

* * *

><p>The door opened to reveal Uryu, look around, checking if anyone was there. Seeing that no one was there, he made an attemp to walk foward. "Where are you going?" asked a voice, stopping him dead in his tracks. He turned back to see Ririn, her arms folded, looking suspicious. "So your wounds are all healed already? I thought you were seriously injured." Ririn shrugged as if it was nothing important. "Well, I guess it's none of my concern what people do." She was suddenly grabbed and hauled up by Uryu as he began to sprint towards the streets. "Put me down! What do you think you're doing? You can't just grab a girl and haul her off, like that! Where are you taking me, anyway?" Ririn flaid as a stress mark was plastering her head.<p>

Uryu turned to Ririn as he ran. "Can you track Yoshino's spiritual pressure?"

"Yoshino?" Ririn question. "You mean that bount, you were so determined to save? Come to think of it, I didn't since her presence in the house this morning."

"Just tell me where she is, now." Uryu said, more sternly.

Seemed a little bit startled, but just gave a serious look. "Oh, alright."

* * *

><p>"Sad to say, it seems one of them had disappeared." Kurodo said.<p>

"What do you mean?" Kurumu asked.

Kurodo turned to Nova. "Well, Nova here detected it." Nova roused an eyebrow, unsure. "Oops. Another one, now, so I guessed the two of them have disappeared."

"But two of what?" Renji asked, fed up with the riddles the two of them were playing.

Kurodo put his ears on both of his hips, raising an eyebrow. "Hmmm...how should I put this?" Kurodo wondered.

"Their presence disappeared." Nova filled in for him.

Ichigo tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Presence?" both Ichigo and Moka questioned.

Kurodo piped up. "Yes, their presence disappeared. It's d-i-s-a-ppeared."

Kisuke was becoming quite interested in their conversation. "Hmmm. Are we playing a game in hear?" Kisuke asked.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Ririn today." Orihime said.

"Neither have I." Kokoa agreed.

"Maybe I should go and wake her." Orihime suggested.

"Let me explain it to you one more time." Kurodo said, getting a little frustrated.

Kisuke leaned down towards Kurodo and Orihime. "What's the game? Can I get in on it, too?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm just going to stop right there for a moment. Don't forget to review and sorry for the long, long wait. Hope you enjoy it.<strong>


	20. The Important Ritual?

**A Vampire's Bloodshed: Chapter 20**

* * *

><p>Kariya was relaxing on the sofa with his eyes closed. The wind swept by smoothly, making his red orbs gaze up at the sunshine. There were footsteps heard from where he sat. "You're back." he greeted, not taking his gaze off the sun, acknowledging their presence.<p>

There in front of him, stood Yoshino, throwing her cold stare at him. "Are you serious?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked while smiling.

Yoshino walked foward, her violet eyes gazing through her ex-lover, deeply. "Are you really going through, with this plan of yours?"

Kariya just chuckled at her question. "Why do you ask?"

Yoshino stopped in her tracks, glaring at Kariya. "I won't let you."

"Oh?" Kariya questioned, amused.

"I thought you said that it still wasn't that right time, yet." Yoshino interjected.

"The situation has...changed somewhat."

"What could've changed, between now and then?" Yoshino asked.

There was a long silence before Kariya answered. "You want to know?"

"Hmm?" Yoshino questioned.

Kariya stood up with a smile. "I need your help." he said, walking towards Yoshino and gently touched the side of her head. "Inside the whole thing, depends on you."

"Stop it!" Yoshino said, taking his hand off her head. Kariya just smiled, amused at how she was resisting. "Help you?" she repeated. "I'm going to stop you." she said as she advanced away from him. Her finger claw flashed brightly. "Zigity, Goethe!" she chanted as a river of fire formed around her as her doll stood up. Kariya just stood there, his expression remaining the same.

"What is your command, Yoshino?" her doll asked.

"Gothe...are you my altar ego?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Tell me...do you have any problem with dying here?"

"So we're going to die together?" he questioned. "Alright." he claimed.

* * *

><p>Uryu stood in front of the same place, he was taken hostaged in. "Back here, again." There was noise, coming from where they stand. "What's going on, in there?"<p>

"Bounts are fighting each other." Ririn said.

* * *

><p>Goethe generatee a fireball and threw it at Kariya. Luckly, Kariya dodged it by jumping straight up, surpising Goethe. Kariya was above Goethe, on top of the rail of the second floor. "My, how dangerous." Kariya taunted, making the doll angry. Goethe then, throws another fireball at Kariya, but only missing him.<p>

Goethe was hualling fireballs off at Kariya as Kariya himself, was jumping and running on walls, and from walls. He then saw Kariya flee over the building. "Running away?" Goethe taunted.

"Goethe, stop! Don't chase him!" she shouted, running after the two of them herself.

* * *

><p>As Uryu and Ririn got to their destination, Uryu caught sight of Yoshino running after Kariya and Goethe. "Yoshino...!" He made an attemp to run after her.<p>

"Stay out of this!" Ririn jected, making Uryu stop in his tracks. "If you get involved, you'll only be in her way and you'll make things worse." Uryu stared at Ririn before turning away from her, not knowing what to do.

* * *

><p>"So, that's pretty much the whole story. Yoshino left sometime, during the night. And then Uryu and Ririn went after her, this morning, but who knows wh-"<p>

"Idiot!" Ichigo yelled, grabbing a hold of Kurodo. "Why'd you wait so long?"

"I've been trying to tell you for a while now, but no one seemed to listen!" Kurodo yelled.

"Just stop it! This is not the time to be arguing." Rukia yelled, making Ichigo swear in frustration. Rukia stood up, looking towards the group. "We have to drop everything and go after them."

"Nova, we have to depend on you to lead us to them. Can you at least try?" Ruby asked, looking towards him.

"Yes. I think so." Nova answered.

"Alright, let's get moving." Renji said as everyone stood up, ready to take off.

"One moment." Kisuke haulted.

Ichigo turned to his gaze to Kisuke. "What is it, Kisuke? We have to do this, so-"

"Yeess, but since this is a race against time. You and Renji should use flash step and go on ahead as fast as you can. The rest of us will catch up to you."

"Right." Ichigo agreed.

"One more thing. Since getting Uryu back in one piece is our only goal, here; We should avoid fighting, if it's all possible."

Ichigo gave a nod in understanding. He suddenly felt something heavy, weigh on his back. He turned to see his girlfriend on his back, with a serious look. "Moka, what are doing?"

"I'm coming with you." Moka said, serious. Ichigo was about to protest, but Moka put a finger to his lips. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Besides...what kind of person would I be, if I wasn't there for him while he fights himself to death." She smiled.

"Moka..." Ichigo eyes soften. Despite the fact that he was a human, she was still willing to stay by his side. No matter what happens. Ichigo then hauled Moka up on his back. "Alright, let's go!"

* * *

><p>Back at the location to what had become a battlefield, Goethe threw a fireball at Kariya, which nearly gets him. Kariya jumped away from the attack, and from inside the house. Gothe then charged at Kariya, making many explosions around the house. Yoshino ran near to where Goethe was, as Kariya speeded up to a platform above her. Goethe generated a fireball, and threw it at Kariya. The fireball is dodged, making an explosion above Yoshino, making many rocks fall. "Yoshino!" Goethe shouted with worry.<p>

Yoshino looked through the mist of dust. "I'm alright. Goethe, you just fight. Don't worry about me."

"Why are you in such a rush to die?" a voice asked behind her.

Yoshino turned her gaze away from her doll, to where to voice came from. "Jin...!" she said, walking towards her ex-husband, only to wince in pain, holding her shoulder.

"Yoshino..." Goethe started, with worry. Some of the rocks had hit her shoulder, worring Goethe.

"It's surprising that you can use a doll, in your condition." Kariya said as he watched Yoshino hold her shoulder, in pain. "We control the the great powers of the world through our seals. But if we lose our balance for a mere moment, that power will go out of control and attack the user." Kariya explained, staring down at Yoshino's finger claw. "It is foolish to call forth your doll when you are beaten up so badly. You will not even be able to control it as you wish."

Yoshino just grunted. "As long as I stop you...I don't care what happens to me!"

"That's not right." Kariya jected. "You don't seem to realize how incredibly valuable, you really are, Yoshino." Kariya said, making Yoshino confused. "Your feelings for your doll are not those of a master for it's servant, but rather, border on love." Kariya explained. "The reason for this is because you alone, amongst all the bounts, who cannot leave their heirs, possess the power to reproduce."

"What? What are you talking about?"

Kariya smiled. "Come on out, Quincy. I know you're there behind me, somewhere. I knew that both of you would come back."

As Kariya guessed right, Uryu stepped out of the shadows. Yoshino's eyes widen. "No...why have you come?" Yoshino asked.

Uryu just stared at Yoshino with a blank expression. "He couldn't just stay back and watch this pathetc woman die. Am I wrong?" Uryu didn't answer.

"What do you plan to do with me?" Uryu asked. "Just because I'm a Quicny-"

"There's nothing more useless than a Quincy, who's powers have disappeared. I have no further use for you, but the vampire." Kariya answered, making Uryu grunt with surpise. "But seeing as you're here...let me show you something interesting." He said, getting behind Yoshino, holding her still.

"...Let go!" Yoshino yelled.

"Yoshino!" Goethe shouted. He was suddenly forced down, by Kariya grabbing her Mansho, the crest which she uses to control her doll's power. "Yoshino...I can't move." Goethe said, trying to force himself off the ground.

Yoshino stared at Goethe from the corner of her eye. "Goethe..." she mummered with worry.

* * *

><p>Ichigo with Moka on his back, was running and flash stepping with Renji alongside, but was stopped by Maki and Koga appearing in their way. "That's far enough." Maki said.<p>

"It's you again." Ichigo said, not too happy.

"Sorry, but we can't let you go in. An important ritaul is just starting." Koga said.

"Ritaul?" Moka questioned, removing herself from Ichigo's back.

Renji just growled. "You're not calling the shots around here anymore." growled Renji as he pulled out his zanpakto. "ROAR, ZABIMARU." Renji cried out as his zanpakto grew a few inches long.

"Come, Dalk...and attack." Koga commanded, his doll Dalk froming in front of him.

"Too easy," smirked Dalk. "but I guess I'll play with you for a little while." she said as she shot off her attack towards Renji.

Moka quickly turned towards her boyfriend. "Ichigo, hurry!" she shouted, making Ichigo confused. "My rosary, pull it off, quickly."

Ichigo gave a nod and tug as hard as he could on the rosary. The sky that was once blue, turned into a darker red as she transformed. The now, newly formed Moka turned to Ichigo with a sinister smile. "Nice to see you again, Ichigo."

"So this is the other form, Master Kariya explained about." Maki interjected, remaining calm. Moka glared at Maki "You're spiritual pressure seems different from us bounts. You're one of those S-Class vampires."

Moka took a step forward, her red eyes glaring deeply inside him. "You got a problem with that?" Moka asked. Maki didn't acknowledge her answer. "Tell me; what is this ritual, you're planning to form?"

"That's nothing, you need to know about." Maki answered, charging himself at Moka, only to have her dodge out of the way. Maki felt a pain shoot through his back, sending him sliding on the ground. Maki pushed himself off the ground and looked towards Moka. "I can see why Master Kariya desire you so much. Because, you possess super stregnth like Akasha Bloodriver, who was the powerful Shinso Vampire."

Moka smiled sinisterly. "I'm surprised you know of my mother." Moka said. "But she wouldn't in her life, fall into the hands of that pathetic excuse of what you call a master."

"How dare you..." Maki, becoming offensive, charged at Moka, only to have been stop by Ichgio, colliding his zanpakto with Maki's. "Why do you interfer? You're in league with a vampire, who is almost like us bounts."

Ichigo just glared at Maki. "You're right. She maybe a vampire, but I guaranteed you that she's no bount. You're no different than she is, sucking the life out of living people!" Ichigo shouted.

Moka watched as Ichigo and Maki ensued a battle between on another, when caught something bright above her. She saw a man and a woman that seemed covered in fire, battling it out. "What the hell?"

Ichigo blocked off an attack from Maki, but got distracted by seeing two floating, forms fight. "Their just floating...up there."

"Don't interfere!" Maki said, rushing Ichigo back into battle.

"Damn! What are they doing up there?" Renji shouted, making attemp to go find out.

"Don't ignore me, or you'll be sorry!" Dalk shouted, appearing in front of Renji.

* * *

><p>Kariya grasped Yoshino by the neck, making her wince in pain. "This is the power, I have wanted for so long." Kariya said, smiling. Yoshino grunted as blue fire sheild appeared in front of her, forcing Kariya off. "But...I can't afford to let you waist it."<p>

Yoshino growled in anger. "Jin!" she shouted, charging at Kariya.

"No! Stop!" Uryu shouted, but was too late. Yoshino had been impaled by Kariya, shattering her newly formed. Kariya smiled as he removed his hand from Yoshino's abdomen, making her falling to her death. "Yoshino, no!" Uryu ran towards Yoshino with worry. "Don't die. You can't die." Uryu panicked, holding Yoshino.

Yoshino smiled weakly at Uryu, her eyes half-way gazing at him. "I wonder if I will be able to die now."

"What are you saying? T-That's..."

Yoshino shook her head with a smile. "I'm fine like this. Dying like this is fine."

Uryu's eyes widen. "You can't!"

"You see so clearly. Thank you, last proud Quicny." Yoshino, saying her last words, began to glow, alerting Uryu. She then disappeared, only leaving her clothes behind as Uryu cried into them.

Moka grwoled, seeing the whole thing. **'Bastard!'** She then felt something warm within her body.** 'What is this? Why is my body growing warm?'**

The gang of the bounts had began to flee, knowing their task was complete.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Bleach = Rosario + Vampire Ending<strong>

Shows Moka slightly looking down

**masshiro na hane ga ima furisosoide** **me no mae no**

Moka then looks up with an emotional expression

**keshiki goto ubau PUROROOGU**

Moka walking in the rain along the roads of Karakura Town while looking down, wearing a long-sleeved white dress, that stopped to her mid-calfs.

**ikiba no nai kono futashika na sora saigo no kotoba mo kikezu ni tonda**

Shows Ichigo looking up towards the sky, while it rained.

**mune wo fusagu tokubetsu na iro toki ni kage toki ni yume, tokini wa ai wo**

**kioku no kakera ga taisetsuni omoetara sasayaka na yuuki ni kawatte**

**kasanatta SHIRUETTO**

**inori wa me **

In the background while she's walking, shows Kurumu's arm draped across Yukari's neck while the two are smiling. Mizore with her hands behind her back innocently with the sucker in her mouth, with her short hair. Kokoa standing next to them with her arms cross, smirking. Ruby standing next to Mizore, just being herself.

**ni mienu kaze ni natte anata no kubisuji ni todoku no nara**

**okizari **

The background then changes to Rukia with her hands behind her back while smiling. Orihime smiling as she waved. Chad just being his usual self as well as Uryu. Renji in his hippy clothes with his hands in his pockets as he was off somewhere in his own world.

**no RIGURETTO kizu mo uso mo **

Finally the background changed to Ichigo, who was smirking while holding his zanpakto on his shoulder, his hair blowing

**koete ikeru ne to omoeru kara**

**BELIEVE**

She stops walking when she's someone's feet in front of hers. She looks up and is surpised to see Ichigo standing in front of her smiling.

**me wo tojireba ukabu**

Shows Ichigo and Moka walking next to eachother down the hill towards a lake. (Where his mother passed the away. You know that episode.) It stops raining and suddenly the sun shines bright while a rainbow appears.

**ikutsumo no**

Moka then smiles at the rainbow that had showed up as well as Ichigo.

**kagayaki**

The two looked at eachoter with emotional faces

**eien no**

Shows Ichigo's hand opened for Moka to take

**shoumei wa**

Moka puts her hand in his

**Kono**

Closes his hands around Moka's

**TRINITY CROSS**

The picture of their hands together changes into black and white.

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter 20. Don't forget to review. By the way, Yoshino's doll, Goethe is not quite dead yet. It will all be explained in the other chapters. Luv ya!<strong>


	21. New Power?

**A Vampire's Bloodshed: Chapter 21**

* * *

><p>It was broad daylight as people around Karakura were enjoying themselves, enjoying their freetime.<p>

* * *

><p>Moka was walking through the hallway of the school, every male and females gawking at her shocked. Moka had become a little uncomfortable being under their gaze. Moka blushed from being stared at too long by the male students. 'I hope changing into a different school uniform wasn't too much of a bad idea.' Moka thought to herself. The problem that she was coping with, was changing into Karakura's school uniform, and the skirt was a little too short to her dismay. 'Even when I'm in a different uniform, a guy gawks at me like that. Why can't they gawk at some of the other girls around here, besides me?'<p>

"Moka-chan!" a voice screamed out to her. She turned around to see her newspaper club friends, walking towards her and...wearing Karakura's school uniform. "You guys...why are you dressed like that?"

Kurumu just smiled towards Moka. "Well, let's just say that we want to change the way we do things in life." she said as girls agreed.

"You're going to stop being pushy and agressive?" Moka asked.

Kurumu nodded. "That's right. I'm going to stop doing those things, I did back at Yokai Academy." she put on a serious look. "And this time we mean it. We're going to change our ways." she said with a smile. Moka smiled as well, knowing that her friends had changed for real. "But this time..." Moka stared at Kurumu, seeing a wicked smile upon her face. "Ichigo's all mine."

"Kurumu!"

"Okay okay! I was just kidding." Kurumu laughed. "Besides, who doesn't want a hunk like him? I mean, c'mon he's hot." Kurumu flashed a grin.

Moka stared back at Kurumu with a gloomy look. "Yeah."

Yukari saw this and became worried. "What's wrong? Why the long face?"

"Did you and Ichigo get in a fight?" Kokoa asked.

Moka turned away from her friends with a depressed look. "No...it's not that. It's just that I'm worried about Uryu. He hasn't been talking to anyone lately, since that woman died." Moka gripped onto the silver bracelet on her wrist, Yoshino had wore before she died. "Not only that, but when I was there...on the day of that woman's death, I had this warm and fuzzy feeling inside me. I didn't know what was going on...it just felt like that warmth was forced inside me or something, but I just don't know what it is." Moka explained. The girls looked into their own direction, feeling bad for not comforting Uryu in some way. He was depressed and that's what made them sad. It felt like the whole new bond between Ichigo and Moka's friends weren't complete. After all, they were friends.

* * *

><p>The newspaper club and Ichigo's friends were ontop of the roof, discussing about what had happened the other day. "What in the world...could they be planning?" Ichigo asked, replaying the memory of the other day.<p>

"Ichigo, just asking that over and over, isn't gonna give you the answer." Rukia interjected.

"But not knowing is so aggravating." Ichigo groaned.

"It was on the news today." Chad informed as the group looked towards him. "They said that people from all over, have suddenly been disapearring."

"Does that mean..." Orihime trailed off, trying to find the answer.

Mizore looked towards Orihime. "The bounts must have something to do with this." Mizore said. "Those things they released, must be attacking people."

Ichigo scoffed with annoyance. "And as usual, Ririn and her little friends didn't pick up anything with their sensors either." Ichigo stated. "The bounts are behind this, but we don't even know where their hiding." Ichigo sat up and looked towards Renji for information. "Hey, Renji. What have you heard from the Soul Society? Do they even know what's going on here?"

"The stealth force seems to be here, but that's all I really know. They haven't told me anything else." Renji replied.

"Then I guess..." Rukia put a finger to her chin. "that we're gonna have to concentrate on finding the bounts and those flying monsters ourselves."

"Is there a way to do that?" Chad inquired.

"Right now, Urahara is busy working on a powerful new sensor, I asked him to make for us." Rukia stated. "But we can't wait for it. Until the sensor's finished, we just have to hit the streets and hope we get lucky, and run into them."

"Poor Uryu. I hope he'll be alright." Orihime sympathized. Ichigo and Moka both stared at her. "He seems like he's still in shock over Yoshino's death. I tried to get him to talk about it, but he barely said two words to me. I'm really worried about him." As Orihime explained about Uryu, she tighten her grip on the silver bracelet.

All was silent, until Chad spoke up. "Unfortunately, there isn't really anything we could do to help him."

"Uryu is falling in love with the bount woman, huh? What an idiot." Renji commented.

Hearing that last sentence, Moka shadowed her eyes with her pink bangs, trying her hardest not to cry. She didn't know Yoshino that well, but she understood how Uryu was hurting over her death. She didn't like what she was hearing from Renji. Moka stood up from her area, alerting everyone's attention towards her. "I'm sorry. Could you ecuse me?" Moka said, quickly running away from the group and into the building.

Kurumu noticing by Moka's actions, glared at Renji. "Way to go, Renji."

Renji stared at Kurumu, obviously confused. "What I do that was so wrong?" Renji snapped.

"You opened up your big mouth and it hurt Moka's feelings, you jerk!" Kurumu barked, before taking off after Moka.

Renji stared after Kurumu, really confused. "What the hell is her problem?"

Ichigo glared towards Renji, for being this dense and making his girlfriend cry. "You really are stupid as you look, aren't you?"

"What did you say?" Renji barked.

"Don't make fun of him. You oughta show a little respect." Ichigo scolded.

"Oh yeah?" Renji questioned, his sight set on Ichigo. "That's good. And what would you know about being respectful?" Renji retorted.

"What are you trying to say?" Ichigo yelled, this time angry.

"That's enough!" Kokoa said, breaking up the fight.

"Honestly... Is there anything, you two won't argue about?" sighed Rukia, her eyes closed, before glaring towards the two. "This is not the time to be fighting among ourselves."

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the forest, the sun shined over the entrance of the bounts hidout. "Gentlemen. Please do not dwell on the fact that we are beginning the final phase of our plans within the very cave where we lost numerous comrades several hundred years ago. With our goal here at hand, the grudge of our brethren should enable us to attain unlimited power. " From inside, the members of the Bounts, all had their sights set upon their leader. "It seems that Soul Society has made their move, but we have nothing to worry about. The minerals in the rock walls, surrounding this place, shut out all spiritual pressure. Not only that, the bodies of our newly born dolls, also contains larger amounts of that same mineral." Kariya's members stared at him, understanding every word he spoke. "This then, is a time to restore our energies. Now then, gentlemen. For those who haven't seen them, here are the products of this recent research." He outstrechted his arm out beside him. "Bittos!" he chanted, snapping his fingers. A blue misquito-like bug came flying downward infront of Kariya. "These amazing creatures, suck up the souls from living humans and then deliver their contents back to us. These dolls were made using technology that Ugaki and I engineered."<p>

Ugaki smiled, satisfied with their work. Yoshi had become bewildered and impressed of their plan. "Hmm? So, that's what you were up to?"

"Sadly, their creation required us the sacrifice one of our friends." Kariya added.

"What's the difference between using the dolls, Master Kariya and simply sucking out people's souls ourselves?" Sawatari inquired. "Surely, it's not just that it's less risky for us."

"The spirit energy these Bitto collect has been highly purified. In addition, it is concentrated. Henceforth, we will begin absorbing the souls that have been forbidden to us until now, and then we will store that energy inside ourselves. As a result, our powers will leap tens of times their current levels."

The others seemed astonished by Kariya explaining about "tens of times". "Is this true?" Yoshi asked.

Ugaki smiled in response. "Of course. This is a fact."

"With this new power, we will finally be able to fulfill our most cherished wish." Kariya complied. "I will be first. Burn this into your eyes... The moment that the laws of our race changed and forever altered our history!" The Bitto opened up half of its body, revealing something that looked to be a purple bottle. Kariya poored it into a whine glass, shining off the red liquid to everyone before gulping it down. He let out a grunt as his whole body begin to glow. Everyone stared at Kariya, seeing if anywhere on his body will change. Surely enough, Kariya's skin had started to grow vains. The blue-crystaled chandlier had began to glow above them as power from the living souls were absorbed within his body. Kariya was hungry for power. Desperate for power. The glow surrounding his body, begin to disappear. "All pain and regret has been washed away. I feel nothing now, but joy and amensed power! How wonderful!" he said with hunger and happiness.

"I see." Yoshino replied, fascinated. "Obviously, the Bittos really do conentrate the souls in their bodies. It's more powerful than I expected." Yoshi licked her lips in hunger. "Yes."

Mabashi just scoffed, alerting Yoshi. "You can drink it, if you want to. But count me out."

"Mabashi..." Koga started.

"Are you all really going to go along with this? Are you serious?" Mabashi asked, not too satisfied with Kariya's new experiment.

"Oh, are you afraid, Mabashi? What a baby." sneered Yoshi.

"That's not it! We're talking about breaking the laws of our race!" Mabashi persuaded towards the group, before turning to Sawatari. "Right, Sawatari?"

"What is it, Mabashi?"

"I know all about it. A long time ago, you absorbed a large number of living souls." Mabashi mentioned.

"That is a very old story."

"And now look at the results, old man!" he persisted, getting angry. "Its aged you by a hundred and fifty years! Which is why it was taboo, you fool!"

"You're so annoying. What matters, is that we're going to gain power. It isn't like we can ever die or anything." Yoshi pointed out.

"What are you talking about?" Mabashi asked, angrly.

"Calm down, everyone." Ugaki spoke gently, stepping in between them. "Let's not ruin Master Kariya's moment in history here. Afterall, we're on the same side in this, aren't we? Please allow me to take a few seconds and explain how I-"

"Shut up! I don't wanna hear it!" Mabashi roared, grabbing a hold of Ugaki's shirt. "This goes beyond breaking the laws, it's an abomination!"

"Watch it, Mabashi." Koga admonished, this time getting offensive. Koga's eyes widen, stopping his actions.

Mabashi let out a grunt, hearing a footstep behind him follow by a chuckle. "In this world, there is always a pro and con to everything. It's not wrong to insist upon your opinion." Mabashi feeling astonished, took a step back. "Ordinarily." Directing his deep red pupils within his conrad, he hauled a punch towards Mabashi, sending him into a wall, creating a huge crater. Others behind Kariya watched, letting him suffer his punishment for not having control of his mouth. Kariya walked towards him, calmly. Mabashi coughed out, due to the hard impact he recieved from his master. Before anything else could happen, he recieved a foot from Kariya, sending him further into the wall. Kariya took a hold of his head and hauled him over his shoulder onto the ground. Kariya moved towards Mabashi's head and steps on it, hard enough to make him cry out. "Mabashi, the next time your opinion differs from mine, be aware that expressing it, may cost you your life. But by all needs, say whatever you like." Kariya admonished, kicking him upwards towards another wall. Kariya turned back to the group. "As I told you once before; from now on, I am the law of the bount tribe."

* * *

><p>Night had already came. Moka was relaxing on her bed, the events just happening today retracting back in her head. She didn't like what Renji said about Uryu. She knew that Uryu had a reason for trying to protect Yoshino from any danger, so why couldn't Renji accept that? 'All this over Yoshino's death, must be really to hard on him. He seemed really desparate to protect her that day. And when she passed on the another world, he couldn't seem to accept that she was gone. What really made me confused, was that a warmth feeling had been forced inside me without knowing. I didn't know what it was. It wasn't from being near Ichigo, it was something else.' She was in her own little world of thoughts, when she heard a noise from behind her. She quickly turned to see one of those blue things again. Moka stared on in fear, not knowing what to do. The couldn't pull of her rosary and to top it all off, the girls were hanging out with Ichigo and the others at Urahara's shop, so she was screwed. 'H-How did that thing get in hear?' The blue misquito advanced towards her, only to miss by her running off downstares. Moka grabbed one of her shoes and took a swing at it, only to miss over and over. Moka dropped her shoe, seriously not knowing what to do. Moka rushed her hands in front of her, letting out a shriek as the misquito advanced towards her, hungry for her blood. That is until...the warm feeling had came back within inside her. She watched as flames were engulfing the misquito, burning it into a crisp. Moka stared at the ashes that lied on the floor. "What just happened? What was that just now?" Moka asked herself. Moka glanced down at the silver bracelet that was glowing bright green. "What's happening? Why is it glowing?"<p>

**"You're possessing new power." **a female voiced ranged in her head. Strangly, it was not the other Moka's voice.

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Bleach = Rosario + Vampire Ending<strong>

Shows Moka slightly looking down

**masshiro na hane ga ima furisosoide** **me no mae no**

Moka then looks up with an emotional expression

**keshiki goto ubau PUROROOGU**

Moka walking in the rain along the roads of Karakura Town while looking down, wearing a long-sleeved white dress, that stopped to her mid-calfs.

**ikiba no nai kono futashika na sora saigo no kotoba mo kikezu ni tonda**

Shows Ichigo looking up towards the sky, while it rained.

**mune wo fusagu tokubetsu na iro toki ni kage toki ni yume, tokini wa ai wo**

**kioku no kakera ga taisetsuni omoetara sasayaka na yuuki ni kawatte**

**kasanatta SHIRUETTO**

**inori wa me **

In the background while she's walking, shows Kurumu's arm draped across Yukari's neck while the two are smiling. Mizore with her hands behind her back innocently with the sucker in her mouth, with her short hair. Kokoa standing next to them with her arms cross, smirking. Ruby standing next to Mizore, just being herself.

**ni mienu kaze ni natte anata no kubisuji ni todoku no nara**

**okizari **

The background then changes to Rukia with her hands behind her back while smiling. Orihime smiling as she waved. Chad just being his usual self as well as Uryu. Renji in his hippy clothes with his hands in his pockets as he was off somewhere in his own world.

**no RIGURETTO kizu mo uso mo **

Finally the background changed to Ichigo, who was smirking while holding his zanpakto on his shoulder, his hair blowing

**koete ikeru ne to omoeru kara**

**BELIEVE**

She stops walking when she's someone's feet in front of hers. She looks up and is surpised to see Ichigo standing in front of her smiling.

**me wo tojireba ukabu**

Shows Ichigo and Moka walking next to eachother down the hill towards a lake. (Where his mother passed the away. You know that episode.) It stops raining and suddenly the sun shines bright while a rainbow appears.

**ikutsumo no**

Moka then smiles at the rainbow that had showed up as well as Ichigo.

**kagayaki**

The two looked at eachoter with emotional faces

**eien no**

Shows Ichigo's hand opened for Moka to take

**shoumei wa**

Moka puts her hand in his

**Kono**

Closes his hands around Moka's

**TRINITY CROSS**

The picture of their hands together changes into black and white.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE READ BELOW!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>If you're wondering was happening to your favorite vampire, ask me through your reviews. It will all be explained in the next chapter. I also made a Music Video for this story. It's called called Oceans by Evanescence. If you want to check it out, all you have to do is look on my fanfiction profile. Luv ya!<strong>


	22. Bittos?

**A Vampire's Bloodshed: Chapter 22**

* * *

><p>Moka stared at the ashes that lied on the floor. "What just happened? What was that just now?" Moka asked herself. Moka glanced down at the silver bracelet that was glowing bright green. "What's happening? Why is it glowing?"<p>

"**_You're possessing new power."_** a female voiced ranged in her head. Strangly, it was not the other Moka's voice.

Moka's eyes widen in pure shock and confusion, looking down at her rosary. It wasn't glowing bright red as usual, when the other Moka is speaking to her. "What's going on? Why isn't my rosary glowing like usaul, when the other side of me is speaking?"

**_"That's because I'm speaking to you out of the bracelet, not the rosary."_**

Moka glanced down at the bracelet that was still glowing. "Yoshino, are you speaking to me?"

_**"Yes."**_

"How could that be? You died. How can you be speaking to me, from inside the bracelet? Are you my..."

_**"No. I'm not your second alter ego, nor your doll."**_

"Doll?" Moka questioned.

_**"Yes. Like a Zanpakuto, a doll is its creator's power given physical form. Also like a Zanpakuto, a doll's personality is much like its creator's, though the dolls seem to have more personality variation than the Zanpakuto spirits seen thus far. "**_

"A doll has a personality of its own? Much like..." She replayed back, when the was rosary is remove, another side of her is released. "...with me. When the rosary is removed, another part of me changes."

"_**That's right. But with this doll, it's different from all the other dolls the bounts have." explained the voice. "Moka, take care of Goethe for me. Do not fail and let Kariya gain your power. If you fail, I fear you will suffer the same fate as I did, when I was your age."**_

Confused of the name "Goethe", Moka tilted her head a bit. "Goethe? Who's that?" she asked as the glow began to fade away. "Yoshino, wait! I need you to tell me how you're speaking to me. Wait!" It was too late. The glow had already disappeared. "Now what am I suppose to do with this "doll", she calls Goethe? Speaking of that name; who is he? How do I control it?" She wanted to ask a few more questions to herself, until she felt a huge reiatsu crash over her. Moka's eyes widen, not expecting to feel it all of a sudden. This reiatsu belonged to someone, but didn't know who.

**"You must hurry."** Moka stared down to see, this time her rosary glowing bright. "**There's a chance that someone might be in danger. Move it!"**

Moka didn't even bother to waste time hesatating, so she quickly threw on her yellow summer dress and sprinted out of her home.

* * *

><p>Moka followed the location to where the reiatsu was coming from. 'What is it? Who can this spiritual pressure belong to?' She finally got to where to reiastu was coming from. Her eyes became wide as she watched one of her good friends...be devoured by those things. "Asano-kun!" Moka cried out, rushing to his side. "Stop it! Get away from him!" she shouted, hurling a fire ball at them, burning them away. She quickly rushed of to his side to see if he's okay, not even bothering to stop and thought of what she just did. "Asano-kun, are you okay? Can you hear me?" she spoke softly, putting his head in her lap.<p>

"Mo...ka..." Keigo wheezed.

"Stop. Don't talk. Save your strength." she whispered.

Little did she know; that a few more of the misquitos were approaching behind her. "Moka...run..." Keigo wheezed out, having difficulty breathing.  
>"No. You're my friend and I won't leave you behind to die. I would won't do that to you." Moka croaked, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.<p>

"Behind...you..." Keigo whispered, horsely. Moka turned her eyes away from Keigo and saw that a few of the misquitos had appeared behind the two of them. Moka stared on in fear, not knowing what to do, now that Keigo was almost drained of his life. The misquitos advanced towards her, hungry for their souls, while Moka shielded Keigo away from them. Moka shut her eyes tightly, preying that her savior would come for the two of them. Out of nowhere, a loud, familiar roar was heard on ears, following by a sickening gush. Moka eyes shot open, hearing that familiar voice. With relief filled within her insides, she turned her head towards her savior. "Ichigo! Thank goodness, you're here."

"Are you alright, Moka? Are you hurt?" Ichigo asked, knelting down by Moka.

"No, but..." she trailed off, looking towards her half-drained friend.

"Keigo, stay with me! Come on!" supported Ichigo, but felt a presence from behind them. Moka turned her attention away from Keigo and saw that the same bount they had encountered before, was standing there right in front of them.

"It's that same bount, we saw before." Ririn whispered.

"I'm Go Koga." the bount introduced.

"I don't care who you are? What did you do to Keigo?"

Koga had a smile plastered on his face. "Why waste the explanation? It won't make any difference when you're dead." Koga furrowed his eyebrows. "Zigaty, Dalk." An iron ball appeared in front of him, before duplicating into more than one around. The iron balls had begun attaching themselves to one another, creating body parts for the doll.

_"Hello. How are you?"_ greeted Dalk. Ichigo, Moka, and Ririn had become intimidated by the newly form of Dalk. _"Wonderful! This feeling is fascinating!"_

"Was she like this before?" Moka asked.

"No. S-She's different." Ririn replied.

_"I'm tingling all over! Just look at me, I'm magnificient!"_ Dalk bragged, happy of her new form. _"Do you like agressive women? I prefer to chase rather than be chased."_ Dalk lifted up her other end and fired a iron ball at Ichigo.

"Ichigo, look out!" Moka screamed as the iron ball was nearing closer.

Ichigo blocked with his zanpakto, only to be forced back, due to how much it weighed. "It weighes a ton." Ichigo grunted out. The iron ball dropped to the ground. Ichigo stared at his hand, shocked at how much it almost numbed his hand. "W-What the..."

"_Oh my! Are your hands numb? It seems I've changed since we last met." she said, readying her sharp body parts. "Why don't I give you a taste, of what my new body is acapable of."_ The iron ball flashed red, multiplying in to mini iron balls. The multi iron balls started to shoot at Ichigo through his zanpakto. Catching sight that Dalk was trying attack him, Ichigo advacned backwards in the air, blocking of bullets left behind by Dalk. Ichigo accidently missed a tiny little bullet that was aimed towards his head, shattering the bount sensor bandana, worrying Moka. Ichigo landed on his feet without fail. _"Oh my! I'm sorry. That bandana matched your outfit so nicely."_ Moka narrowed her eyes at Dalk, not liking the way she was adressing Ichigo.

"She's faster than the last time." Ichigo stated.

"And it looks like she's hard and heavier than she was before." Ririn added.

"I think you've toyed with him long enough, Dalk." Koga said.

_"Yeess."_ agreed Dalk.

"You fight pretty well, but unfornately I don't have the time to mess with you right now." Ichigo spoke, adjusting his zanpakto. "I've gotta save my friend, Keigo's life first."

_"Oh, you're so manly. That's a very attractive trait."_ Dalk purred.

* * *

><p>"I...I can't feel his spiritual pressure anymore. What could've happened?" Orihime asked.<p>

"He must of either fainted, or lost his fighting spirit." Kurodo marveled. "Maybe that, or..."

"That, or what?" Orihime questioned, waiting for another suggestion.

"Hey!" The two of them turned to where to voice was heard, followed by footsteps. The caught of Rukia, Kokoa, Ururu, and Jinta running towards them.

"Rukia..."

"Where's Renji?" Rukia asked.

"I'm not quite sure. He should be around here somewhere, but..." Orihime said, trailing off.

"It was as if his spiritual pressure suddenly disappeared." Kurodo predicted.

"Where's Ichigo?" Orihime asked.

"He just took off, looking for the Bounts." Kokoa answered.

"He was using the Bount sensor, the store owner made for him. So we're not really sure, if he'll find him or not." Jinta told.

"He took Ririn with him. You should find him and see if you can be of any help." Rukia requested.

"And what about you?" Kokoa asked, staring at Rukia with worry.

"I'm going to try to find Renji. Something's wrong and I want to get to the bottom of it, as soon as I possibly can." Rukia elaborated. Kokoa knew that Rukia and Renji felt something for another. She wished the same thing could happen with Ichigo and herself, but knew that he was devoted to the outer Moka.

Orihime gave a nod. "Alright."

Kurodo felt a strange spiritual and quickly sheilded Orihime as a fan made of blade, was hurled at them. The group stared at the weapon confused. "What the hell was that?" Kokoa asked, apprehensive.

The weapon was yanked out of the wall and was hurled back to the owner. "Aww, you'll have to aim better than that." the fan said, its too-sweet voice ranged throughout the whole group.

"I'm terrible with the little details." the female Bount smirked. "Wouldn't it make more sense to kill two, or four of them at once?" the Bount questioned to her dolls.

"I suppose so. It really shouldn't matter what you methods are, as long as you destroy them." the sword said.

"I agree." the Bount agreed.

"Go on. I can handle her myself." Rukia urged the group.

Kokoa turned to her friend, looking at her as if she lost it. "Are you insane? You're half-way cured of you soul reaper powers."

"Kokoa, this is no time for us to argue. You must go with them to find Ichigo and the others."

"No way. You think that I'm going to leave you hear to end up dead?" Kokoa asked, while Rukia stared at her confused. "Sorry, but if you're staying here to fight her...then I am."

Rukia stared at her friend, but just nodded in understanding. She turned to the two pre-teens. "Ururu, go find Chad. Jinta, you're going to have to find Renji."

"Huh? Why me?" Jinta bleated, not wanting to find of what he called a "moocher".

Ururu smiled, cheerfully at Jinta. "Because you're such good friends, that's why."

"Who said that we were friends?" Jinta asked, getting really ofenssive.

"Hey. Here she comes." Kokoa cautioned. They watched as Yoshi hauled her fan towards the group, only to have them dodge out of the way.

"Hado 33... Sokatsui!" Rukia chanted, hauling off one of her own blue flames, only to have Yoshi dogde it.

Kokoa put a hand to her chin, cursing herself. "Damn, if I had Ko-buddy with me, thid might be an easy battle."

"Um...you called, Miss Kokoa." a voice ranged through ears.

Kokoa looked around her to find her bat. "Ko-buddy, where are you?" She suddenly felt something soft land on her shoulder. She turned to see her favorite little bat. "Ko-buddy, where were you? I was worried sick about you." Kokoa asked, holding her bat softly in her hands.

"Ah...well. This may sound crazy, Miss Kokoa, but...am I to able to cross over between two animes?"

"Of course you're able to cross over between two animes, you idiot! It's a anime crossover, which means that all of us from the anime are able to crossover in this one, you fool!" Kokoa yelled, sweat dropping.

"Oh, my apologies." Kou said, sweat dropping with embarrasement.

Kokoa's face turned serious. "You can apologize later, but for right now..." she turned towards the battle that was esueing between the group. "...we have a battle we must fight. So I'm going to need you to transform. Is that alright with you?" Kou gave a nod and transformed into a sword. Kokoa smiled at it in satusfaction. "Nice. You really have gotten a lot better, than last time. As long as you're around, we might have a better chance at winning. "Get ready, Ko-buddy." Kokoa encouraged, preparing her weapon.

Yoshi smirked, amused. "I always find it more satisfying to find men, women."

"In the end, victory is all that matters." replied the sword.

"I'd thought you say that." Yoshi hurled her sword at Kokoa, only to have the girl duck. Kokoa saw the fan coming her way, only to find it bounce of a sheild.

Kokoa stared at Orihime, shocked that she was able to block off the attack. "Let me stay and help. We have a better chance at winning, if there are three of us."

Kokoa and Rukia stared on, until Kurodo cleared his throat. "We'll stand an even better chance with four." Kurodo suggested, before turning to the Bount. "Now, tell us where Kariya is hiding."

"And just what you Bounts are planning to do." Orihime added.

Yoshi chuckled with amusement. "Well, this should be fun."

* * *

><p>Ichigo was running and flash stepping, trying to fend off bullet after bullet that Dalk was shooting off. However, Dalk found this more enjoyable than torturing people. "<em>This feels great!"<em> Ichigo disappeared and appeared above the doll, trying to slice at it, only to have another iron ball almost hit him. Dalk continued shooting her iron bullets at Ichigo. Ichigo fell to his knees, becoming overwhelmed. Dalk chuckled. _"I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?"_

Moka's eyes narrowed. She did not like the way that this doll was torturing Ichigo. "You really need to get over this bad habit of toying with you prey like this." smiled Koga.

_"Oh really?"_ grinned Dalk. _"Since hasn't much longer to live, I'm trying to give him a taste of what true fear and pain is."_ Dalk turned towards her opponent. _"It would be tragic for him to die without really knowing."_

"Heh. You guys have got a lot of nerve." Ichigo smiled. "Talking about me like I'm some kind of push over."

_"I love that manly talk. Let's put it to the test!"_ Dalk shot a iron string out of her backside towards the metal of the platefom, attaching herself to it as if she was some kind of spider. Ichigo, Moka, and Rini's eyes widen, seeing the Dalk was absorbing metal within her body. _"Now, you will finally understand!"_ Dalk said, sending a barrage of spikes towards not only Ichigo, but Moka and Keigo as well.

"Look out!" Ichigo shouted, flash stepping out of harms way of the spikes and towards Moka, protecting the two of them.

Dalk laughed with excitement. _"I have more for you!"_ she laughed, sending off more spikes, creating a mist.

The mist subsided to reveal Ichigo, panting. Moka was half-way sheilding Keigo from harm. Ichigo glared up at Dalk. "You better stay away from them." Ichigo vowed, making Dalk laugh. Ichigo turned towards the two of them, knelting down before them. "Are you alright, Moka? Did any of the spikes hit you?"

"No..."

With relied, Ichigo turned towards his friend, Keigo. "Are you okay?" Ichigo asked Keigo, who didn't have the strength to answer back. "I'm going to get you help. Just try to hang in there."

Keigo's orbs weakly turned towards Ichigo. "I...Ichigo..."

Ichigo and Moka stared down at there friend, shocked that he can actaully see Ichigo in his Soul Reaper form. "You see me?"

"So this human is able to see Soul Reapers, huh? That's a sure sign, he's close to death and most of his soul has been sucked out." elaborated Koga, taking a step foward. "Heh. He's gone."

Ichigo's breath became shallow, before turning towards the Bount. "I'm taking Keigo with me."

"It's pointless. Even if you could return his soul to him, his body wouldn't be able to take the shock."

"What the hell are you trying to accomplish by stealing souls, with those weird bugs?" Ichigo asked.

"I'd of thought that was obvious. Their concentrated souls that I recieved from the Bittos, are responsible for my increased power. We shall absorb as many souls as necessarily to attain the power to achieve our ultimate goal."

"Ichigo..." Keigo wheezed out. Ichigo turned back to see his friend, looking towards him. "Run...get away..." Ichigo stared at Keigo, astonished as his friend passes out with a weak smile, plastered on his face.

"Keigo!" Ichigo shouted, trying to get his attention, but nothing seemed to work. Ichigo's mind flashed back to where Keigo acted like a goof ball and happy around him. Moka stared down at Keigo, tears threatening to fall. Her rosary had began to glow red with anger. Ichigo screamed in anger, causing a burst of light to form around Moka as well as Ichigo, seeing that the two of them were both not happy. What was really strange, that it was not only the pink light shoning over them, but flames whirling around them. Moka in her inner form, glared towards her enemies with imensed hate in her eyes.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Bleach = Rosario + Vampire Ending<strong>

Shows Moka slightly looking down

**masshiro na hane ga ima furisosoide** **me no mae no**

Moka then looks up with an emotional expression

**keshiki goto ubau PUROROOGU**

Moka walking in the rain along the roads of Karakura Town while looking down, wearing a long-sleeved white dress, that stopped to her mid-calfs.

**ikiba no nai kono futashika na sora saigo no kotoba mo kikezu ni tonda**

Shows Ichigo looking up towards the sky, while it rained.

**mune wo fusagu tokubetsu na iro toki ni kage toki ni yume, tokini wa ai wo**

**kioku no kakera ga taisetsuni omoetara sasayaka na yuuki ni kawatte**

**kasanatta SHIRUETTO**

**inori wa me **

In the background while she's walking, shows Kurumu's arm draped across Yukari's neck while the two are smiling. Mizore with her hands behind her back innocently with the sucker in her mouth, with her short hair. Kokoa standing next to them with her arms cross, smirking. Ruby standing next to Mizore, just being herself.

**ni mienu kaze ni natte anata no kubisuji ni todoku no nara**

**okizari **

The background then changes to Rukia with her hands behind her back while smiling. Orihime smiling as she waved. Chad just being his usual self as well as Uryu. Renji in his hippy clothes with his hands in his pockets as he was off somewhere in his own world.

**no RIGURETTO kizu mo uso mo **

Finally the background changed to Ichigo, who was smirking while holding his zanpakto on his shoulder, his hair blowing

**koete ikeru ne to omoeru kara**

**BELIEVE**

She stops walking when she's someone's feet in front of hers. She looks up and is surpised to see Ichigo standing in front of her smiling.

**me wo tojireba ukabu**

Shows Ichigo and Moka walking next to eachother down the hill towards a lake. (Where his mother passed the away. You know that episode.) It stops raining and suddenly the sun shines bright while a rainbow appears.

**ikutsumo no**

Moka then smiles at the rainbow that had showed up as well as Ichigo.

**kagayaki**

The two looked at eachoter with emotional faces

**eien no**

Shows Ichigo's hand opened for Moka to take

**shoumei wa**

Moka puts her hand in his

**Kono**

Closes his hands around Moka's

**TRINITY CROSS**

The picture of their hands together changes into black and white.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. Be glad that I brung out the inner Moka. Leave me lots of reviews PLEASE. Luv ya!<strong>


	23. Hollow Ichigo?

**A Vampire's Bloodshed: Chapter 23**

* * *

><p>Dalk and Koga stared in confusion as well as shock, at how Moka transformed without rosario being removed. Koga stared at Moka. 'She transformed, and, yet the cross wasn't removed from its spot. The fire that's whirling around her, how can she have that kind of power? How can this be?' Koga thought. Out of anger, Ichigo fired off Getsuga Tensho, splitting Dalk in half, much to Koga's shock.<p>

Ichigo panted, due from releasing all the anger he had created within his body. Ichigo went to check on Moka and Keigo, when he heard something move behind him. He turned around just in time to block Dalk's iron whips, only to have them wrap around his zanpakto. Dalk chuckled as she emerged from the scraps of metal. "I'll admit, that was pretty good. But not good enough!" Dalk emerged herself from the scraps of metal as well as Koga. "An impressive attack. Although, completely uneffective."

"I'm very enjoying this." Dalk wrapped her whips around Ichigo's body, squeezing the grip on them. "This is so much fun!" Moka glared hatefuly at Dalk, her hand burning with fire. Not fire as in angry or anger, but actual fire erupting around her hand. Having enough of Dalk's torture, she hurled the fire ball at Dalk, making her release Ichigo. Moka quickly picked up Ichigo, and advanced away from them. Dalk growled at having her fun interrupted by some vampire. "How dare she interrupt my fun!" she growled, getting ready to take off after them, only to stop in her tracks by a flash of white blinding the two of them.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was on all fours, panting from the battle he had endured. "C'mon, Ichigo! We gotta get outta here! They won't fall for my hallucinations forever!" Ririn said with frantic. Ichigo stood up, his breathing shallow.<p>

"**What's wrong?"** Moka asked.

"I have to save Keigo." Ichigo answered, taking a step forward.

"That's crazy!" Ririn shouted, going ballistic. "You can't! His soul is already sucked out! It's too late! You can't save him!" Ririn protested, grabbing a hold at the end of Ichigo's pants, in hopes of stopping him.

Moka stared at Ichigo, in understanding. She knew why Ichigo pushes himself too hard to protect the people he cares about. It was about the same with Tsukune, when he thought that he couldn't be any stronger, just because he was human. She knew that Ichigo wouldn't give up, until the people that he cared about is safe. Moka closed her eyes. "**Ririn, stop. Let him do this. If Ichigo can't protect Keigo, then he can't protect anyone."**

"But-"

"She's right, Ririn. If I can't save Keigo right now, then I can't save anyone. Myself included." Ichigo replied, looking towards both Moka and Ririn.

"That's true." ranged a voice, far from them. Ichigo, Moka, and Ririn looked towards the person, who spoken. "There's no one among you, who can be saved. To believe otherwise, is a foolish illusion."

Ichigo adjusted his sword, preparing for another battle. Moka held her hand out in front of Ichigo. "Moka, what-"

"**You're injured, so let me deal with her, this time."** Ichigo was about to protested, but cancled that thought, when he saw the look on her face. "**Stop. That's enough fighting. This form won't last very long, but it's the least I could do, while you take a break. So take a rest for now."** Ichigo was about to question her about what she meant, a thought hit him. He had just learned that her inner form won't last long, because of the rosary not being removed. Moka walked in front of him, and glared towards her oppenent.

This even pumped Dalk up, with more excitement. "Another prey, I can have fun with. How exciting!" she exclaimed, launching her whips off towards Moka, who just stood like a statue. Moka just stood there with an emotionless expression as the whips wrapped themselves around her body. "Oh, you're not going to struggle to get free. Mostly, I would've thought you'd put up a fight, if you were fighting me. But now I see how much of a sissy, you really are!" Dalk tighten the grip on the whips, trying to squeez the life out of Moka. However...fire had began erupting around her body, setting the whips on fire and sending a trail towards Dalk. Dalk shrieked with surprised and released her whips from Moka's body. "How did you? How did set my whips on fire?"

Moka just smiled sinisterly towards Dalk.** "Don't you see it?"** Moka's red eyes glared deep, within the iron doll. "**It's completely obvious that I'm stronger than you. You may be in a whole different form, but you're no stronger than anyone else, who can defeat you in battle. You're just a weak non-human, who only torture their prey, until their unmoving and dead. How else is your master suppose to call you strong? You're no stronger than me, so I suggest you back down. And since you like torturing your prey so much, you can suffer under mine, until your dead."** Moka charged at Dalk with amensed speed, but stopped dead in tracks when she felt something strange within her body. Moka's hair had began to fade away from white to pink. Her whole body had began to retract back to normal as well as her eyes. Moka stared in horror at her own body. "N-no...why?"

"Oh, so you were telling the truth about your body." Moka's eyes wondered to Dalk, who had a smile of excitement on her face. "You talk shit, but you can't back it up!" Dalk shot her iron balls towards Moka. Moka could only stand there and remain defensless, while watching the iron doll advance towards her.

Ichigo's eyes widen as he watched his girlfriend stand there, not knowing what else to do. "Look out!" As if on instinct, Ichigo flash stepped in front of Moka, wrapping his arms around her, making the iron ball hit him and only him. Due from the impact, they two were sent flying backwards and falling on the ground beneath them. Ichigo rosed himself of Moka's body to see if she was alright. "Moka, are you alright?" There was no answer coming from her. "Moka?" Still...no answer. Ichigo looked down at Moka's form, to see her bangs shadowing over eyes. Her body was unmoving, but she was still breathing. Moka had been knocked unconscious.

"Oh, how sweet! The boy protecting his little play mate!" Dalk said. Ichigo stood up and glared at Dalk for her remark. "I'd never forgive you, if you went to her instead of me." Dalk lifted up her backside and created an iron web, making them bounce off from wall from wall and connect with one another. A huge iron web was, now created around Ichigo, Moka, as well as his oppenents. "You're not going to get away from me, again!"

Ichigo fired off Getsuga Tensho, only to have Dalk dodge it. "We'll see about that!" Ichigo retorted, pulling to adjust his sword, only to feel that it wouldn't budge. Confused, Ichigo looked towards his sword to find it embeded, within the iron webs as well as himself. "What?"

"You fell for it!" Dalk whipped her whips across and over Ichigo's body as she laughed with excitement. "Take that, and that!" she taunted, still attacking Ichigo, spilling his blood on the ground. Ichigo's zanpakto dropped to the ground and went limped. Blood was spilled around him and his soul reaper clothers were slightly torn. "My, that didn't take long." Ichigo's breathing had became shallow. Dalk used her whips and grabbed a hold of Ichigo's sword. Dalk laughed, her mission now accomplished. "Good bye." Thinking that Ichigo couldn't fight anymore, she advacned towards him, with his own sword to impale him with it. However...Ichigo grabbed easily grabbed a hold of it, making Dalk shriek in surprise. "How did you break my whips?"

"This is..." Koga trailed off, not finding the answer.

"_**It's not polite to refer to someone as 'this'..."** _Ichigo said in a different voice. But... it was not Ichigo's voice, nor his face. He was like a totally different person. Ichigo looked up towards the two of them, half of his face cascade with a red stripped mask. **"_You idiot_**_!"_ "Ichigo" took the bandage that was strapped at the hilt of his zanpakto, and swung it around as if it was some kind of toy.

"Who are you?" Koga asked.

"_**Who am I?"** _"Ichigo" questioned. "_**How can you ask such a stupid question? I am who I am!"**_

"I thought you were just a regular Soul Reaper."

"_**Ichigo is the only one around here, who's regular! I'm stonger, I'm not soft like he is."**_ "Ichigo" retorted. _**"Eventhough, I'd prefer if we weren't connected at all. It would be awkward if he didn't die. So I'll kill you, instead."**_

"Oh, my! I hope this means you'll put up a better fight, than he did."

_**"Wanna try your luck?"** _"Ichigo" taunted.

"Absolutly!" she charges her whips at "Ichigo", who dodged and impaled her, with his sword, pushing her further back.

_**"You're not dealing with Ichigo anymore! That weakling doesn't even compare to me!"** _Ichigo split Dalk in half, her body disappearing into little iron balls. "Ichigo" stood quietly, before walking over to where Moka was. "Ichigo" stared at her with great interest. _**"So this is the weakling's girlfriend. He actually managed to take her before I did."** _"Ichigo" licked his lips with pleasure. "_**Now, it's my turn."** _He reached out to touch her, but stopped when he felt the real Ichigo trying to take over. Ichigo's hand roused towards the mask, tugging on it. _**"No. You're going to interefere with me again?"**_ the hollow voice asked as his own hand tugged on the mask. _**"You're too weak! Stop! If you chase me out right now, you'll die for sure! Don't you understand, you're not strong enough!"** _the hollow screamed, struggling that he was even swinging his zanpakto back and forth. The hollow screamed, replaced by a familiar loud roar. Ichigo screamed, creating an huge amount of wind of spiritual pressure, breaking the mask. Ichigo breathed heavily, before calasping to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Bleach = Rosario + Vampire Ending<strong>

Shows Moka slightly looking down

**masshiro na hane ga ima furisosoide** **me no mae no**

Moka then looks up with an emotional expression

**keshiki goto ubau PUROROOGU**

Moka walking in the rain along the roads of Karakura Town while looking down, wearing a long-sleeved white dress, that stopped to her mid-calfs.

**ikiba no nai kono futashika na sora saigo no kotoba mo kikezu ni tonda**

Shows Ichigo looking up towards the sky, while it rained.

**mune wo fusagu tokubetsu na iro toki ni kage toki ni yume, tokini wa ai wo**

**kioku no kakera ga taisetsuni omoetara sasayaka na yuuki ni kawatte**

**kasanatta SHIRUETTO**

**inori wa me **

In the background while she's walking, shows Kurumu's arm draped across Yukari's neck while the two are smiling. Mizore with her hands behind her back innocently with the sucker in her mouth, with her short hair. Kokoa standing next to them with her arms cross, smirking. Ruby standing next to Mizore, just being herself.

**ni mienu kaze ni natte anata no kubisuji ni todoku no nara**

**okizari **

The background then changes to Rukia with her hands behind her back while smiling. Orihime smiling as she waved. Chad just being his usual self as well as Uryu. Renji in his hippy clothes with his hands in his pockets as he was off somewhere in his own world.

**no RIGURETTO kizu mo uso mo **

Finally the background changed to Ichigo, who was smirking while holding his zanpakto on his shoulder, his hair blowing

**koete ikeru ne to omoeru kara**

**BELIEVE**

She stops walking when she's someone's feet in front of hers. She looks up and is surpised to see Ichigo standing in front of her smiling.

**me wo tojireba ukabu**

Shows Ichigo and Moka walking next to eachother down the hill towards a lake. (Where his mother passed the away. You know that episode.) It stops raining and suddenly the sun shines bright while a rainbow appears.

**ikutsumo no**

Moka then smiles at the rainbow that had showed up as well as Ichigo.

**kagayaki**

The two looked at eachoter with emotional faces

**eien no**

Shows Ichigo's hand opened for Moka to take

**shoumei wa**

Moka puts her hand in his

**Kono**

Closes his hands around Moka's

**TRINITY CROSS**

The picture of their hands together changes into black and white.

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter 23, and Shirosaki like you asked. Please Review!<strong>


	24. Moka's Inner World

**A Vampire's Bloodshed: Chapter 24**

* * *

><p>Everything around her seemed to feel like a breeze as she was peacefully sleeping. Everything seemed quiet and too peaceful. Moka's eyes fluttered opened. She shot straight up, seeing that she was somewhere else. Somewhere, that wasn't at Urahara's shop, Ichigo's clinic, nor her house. Everything around seemed peaceful. Long grass growing with flowers, roses, and tulips. The sky was a beautiful light blue, clouds shining off their fluff. Everything seemed like a paradise around her. "Where am I?"<p>

"Your inner world." said a deep female voice, that seemed to have an echo.

"My what?"

"Your inner world." the voice repeated.

She heard the sound of footsteps coming closer behind her. She looked behind her to see a well-built female figure. Moka's eyes widen. "Yoshino..."

Yoshino stood there, a smile plastered on her face. Not just any smile, but a reasurring smile. "That's right."

"Are you talking to me, through my inner world?" Moka questioned, confused.

"Yes." she replied, sitting in front of Moka, on the other side. "I wanted to talk to you about passing Goethe on, into your hands." Moka was about to ask, why she was giving her doll away to her. "I wanted you to take care of Goehte, once I die. I didn't want Kariya to have half of my power, for him to create chaos around the world. I only wanted to pass him on to you, because you were different from what Kariya is. You as weren't treacherous as he was. I use to be Kariya's wife, many years ago." Moka's eyes widen. Didn't Kariya tell her that he was in love with her mother? "Many years ago, I thought that I was different from all the others. I tried to hide it. I also tried desperately to hide the fact from my friends. Time went by, as I saw my friends age, I saw my surroundings change. I escaped from the village as angry villagers hunted me down, calling me a witch. I hated myself as much as they did. I had always looked for ways to die. Driven with loneliness and despair, I decided to end my own life. Before I did anything, that's when Kariya came. He asked me to live with him, and that he will give me a reason to live. Kariya claimed that his reason for living is me, and that our love is deeper than the ocean, that knows no limits. However, I then saw him taking a living soul. I was disappointed because, I couldn't do anything to stop him. Ever since then, I couldn't forgive him, nor myself for believing his lies. I also said that it was his lies that gave me a reason to live. My reason to live, was to kill Kariya."

Moka's eyes became wide with sorrow and sympathy for Yoshino. "Is that what happened?"

Yoshino sighed. "I'm afriad so."

"So the only reason he wanted to be with my mother...was because..." she trailed off, trying to find something to fill in the blank. "...he only wanted to have her power obsorbed into him. And about Tsukune's death; something tells me he had something to do with it." Yoshino nodded. "So he was lying to me? Telling that he was in love with me, just because I was just like my mother? Was all those words that he said to me...was I lie as well?" Yoshino gave another nod. "Why? Why couldn't I have seen it sooner that he was lying to me? He only wanted to gain my power to be stronger."

"You are indeed correct." Yoshino stood up, looking down at Moka. "Wish to find out more?"

"How will I?"

Yoshino closed her eyes in response. "You'll have to summon Goethe, to find out the rest of the answers."

It was now Moka's turn to stand up, with a confused look on her face. "How? How will I summon him, if I don't know what to summon him with?"

Yoshino chuckled. "Don't worry." She walked closer and wrapped her arms around Moka. "They will eventually come to you." Yoshino said. "Close your eyes and concentrate. Concentrate on the place you previously were." Moka did what she was told and closed her eyes and concentrated.

* * *

><p>Moka's eyes shot opened and had sat up, looking around. She saw that she was back in the same place as she was before. She heard grunting and everything else she can imagine hearing, coming from the other side of her. She saw Ichigo advancing and attacking Koga, but only be grabbed and thrown to the ground. Moka covered her mouth in horror from seeing Ichigo cough up blood, due to the hard impact. She saw Koga raise his fist and brung it down to strike Ichigo, relief had caught her breath when she saw Ichigo roll out of the way. However...relief was only just a warm-up, when Koga had pinned Ichigo to a wall by the scruff of his collar, trying to choke the life out of him. "Now, I just have to wait until you stop breathing. Or I could snap your neck with one little twist. " Moka hearing him say that, her eyes shot wide. "At least I'll be merciful, so that you don't have to suffer."<p>

Fearing for Ichigo's life, Moka quickly stood up and ran to what became a battlefield. "Get away from him! Right now!" she shouted behind Koga.

"Moka..." Ichigo breathed out his girlfriend's name, trying to hang on to life.

Koga seemed pleased about this. "Well, well. It seems that you have finally awoken."

Moka's eyes seemed to concentrate on her enemy. "Yes. If you don't want to get hurt, I suggest that you let him go."

Ichigo's shot open at the thought of Moka battling against their enemy, that is too strong. "Moka...don't worry about me. Run...!" Moka didn't seem to listen to his cries. "Moka, run!"

Koga smiled at this and dropped Ichigo to the ground. "So are you challenge me to a battle?" Moka nodded. "How can you? You can't remove the rosary, so it's useless."

"I know. But I'm only doing this to save Ichigo and Asono-kun. No one else."

"I see." he replied advancing Moka, who dodge out of the way.

Moka began concentrating on summoning Goethe. 'Just concentrate. Just concentrate.' she thought in her head. She felt her whole body grow warm and cozy. Moka touched to silver bangle on her left wrist. "Zigaty...Goethe..." Moka chanted as a river of fire formed around her as the doll stood.

Ichigo and Koga looked on, shock that Moka had summoning a doll. Not just any doll, but Yoshino's doll. She had gained half of Yoshino's powers and not Kariya.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Bleach = Rosario + Vampire Ending<strong>

Shows Moka slightly looking down

**masshiro na hane ga ima furisosoide** **me no mae no**

Moka then looks up with an emotional expression

**keshiki goto ubau PUROROOGU**

Moka walking in the rain along the roads of Karakura Town while looking down, wearing a long-sleeved white dress, that stopped to her mid-calfs.

**ikiba no nai kono futashika na sora saigo no kotoba mo kikezu ni tonda**

Shows Ichigo looking up towards the sky, while it rained.

**mune wo fusagu tokubetsu na iro toki ni kage toki ni yume, tokini wa ai wo**

**kioku no kakera ga taisetsuni omoetara sasayaka na yuuki ni kawatte**

**kasanatta SHIRUETTO**

**inori wa me **

In the background while she's walking, shows Kurumu's arm draped across Yukari's neck while the two are smiling. Mizore with her hands behind her back innocently with the sucker in her mouth, with her short hair. Kokoa standing next to them with her arms cross, smirking. Ruby standing next to Mizore, just being herself.

**ni mienu kaze ni natte anata no kubisuji ni todoku no nara**

**okizari **

The background then changes to Rukia with her hands behind her back while smiling. Orihime smiling as she waved. Chad just being his usual self as well as Uryu. Renji in his hippy clothes with his hands in his pockets as he was off somewhere in his own world.

**no RIGURETTO kizu mo uso mo **

Finally the background changed to Ichigo, who was smirking while holding his zanpakto on his shoulder, his hair blowing

**koete ikeru ne to omoeru kara**

**BELIEVE**

She stops walking when she's someone's feet in front of hers. She looks up and is surpised to see Ichigo standing in front of her smiling.

**me wo tojireba ukabu**

Shows Ichigo and Moka walking next to eachother down the hill towards a lake. (Where his mother passed the away. You know that episode.) It stops raining and suddenly the sun shines bright while a rainbow appears.

**ikutsumo no**

Moka then smiles at the rainbow that had showed up as well as Ichigo.

**kagayaki**

The two looked at eachoter with emotional faces

**eien no**

Shows Ichigo's hand opened for Moka to take

**shoumei wa**

Moka puts her hand in his

**Kono**

Closes his hands around Moka's

**TRINITY CROSS**

The picture of their hands together changes into black and white.

* * *

><p><strong>There's Chapter 24. At least tell me the details on what you think. If want to see what Moka's inner world looks like, look on my profile. Luv ya!<strong>


	25. Danger Is A Person's Responsability

**A Vampire's Bloodshed: Chapter 25**

* * *

><p>Koga stared at the doll before him in dislief. 'How can this be? How can she have Yoshino's doll? She's not a bount.' he pondered inside his head. "Well, looks like I have no choice in the matter but to fight you. However, you will regret ever challenging me." he charged towards Moka, only to be blocked by the fire doll.<p>

"Your oppenent is me, not her." admonished the doll.

Moka looked towards her doll with a serious expression. "Goethe, is this no problem for you? Are you sure that you want to fight, let alone for me?" Moka asked.

"So you want me to fight?" Goethe acknowledged towards Moka, who gave a nod in response.

"At least try for me."

Goethe nodded. "Alright." He lung at Koga with a fist raised, who dodged it in time. Goethe generated a fireball and threw it at Koga. Luckly, Koga dodged it by jumping aside. A few moments passed and Koga was beginning to have a difficult time dealing with Goethe.

Moka was behind them, watching them battle it out with one another. 'Does this really mean that I'll have doll, from now on? Would I become like one of those bounts? But what if I don't want that?' she pondered. Moka quickly rushed over to Ichigo's side. "Are you alright, Ichigo?"

"I'll live." he replied. "Can you I ask you something, though?" Moka nodded. "How did you get Yoshino's doll? I thought she was dead for sure."

Moka turned her head to the side slightly. "It's a long story. But I'll tell explain it to you when I have the chance." Moka said, holding on to Ichigo.

Dalk suddenly collasped to the ground. "Damn you! I can't move! But I won't lose to the likes of you!" she growled, trying to pull herself from the ground.

With Dalk down, Izuru took his chance to try and attack Koga, but only end up missing. "You two alright?" he asked, looking towards Ichigo and Moka.

"Don't worry about us." Ichigo replied.

Koga stared the three of them down, with a unknown expression. "So young. You haven't lived at all. It's a pity." Koga foretold, before walking over to Dalk.

"Hey, old man!" Ichigo called, but didn't seem to get his attention. "Where do you think you're going?" Ichigo took a step foward. "You think I'm just going to let you walk away like that?" Ichigo yelled, taking a few steps foward. Moka wanted to stop him, but didn't want the cause anymore damage to his life.

Koga bend down in front of his doll. "That's enough, Dalk."

"Oh, my body is so heavy I can't stand it." Dalk faltered.

"Yes, I know. You've done well." Koga summoned his doll back, before turning to the three. "Don't feel like you have to rush your life. There's no shame in cherishing the journey." Moka stared at Koga, confused of what he meant. "Farewell." With that said, he walked away into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere...<strong>

Ririn was having difficulty walking, due to dizziness. "I can't go on. It's no good. I'll never make it. They'll find me lying dead in the street...OUCH!" she cut off, when she ran into Kon, who was half-way passed out. "Why don't you watch where you're going!" Ririn hollered, a tick mark apearring on her head.

Kon sat up and looked at Ririn, confused. "Hey, Ririn. Wait a minute. What are you doing out here, in the middle of nowhere?" Kon stared Ririn in a funny way. "Wow! You look horrible. You really oughta pay more attention to your appearence. And you call yourself a lady-" Kon taunted.

Fed up, Ririn hopped on Kon and started hitting his backside with a stick as he ran with tears leaking out of his eyes. "Get to Urahara's shop on the double!"

"OW! Alright, just take it easy with the stick, will ya! I..."

"Just shut up and run!"

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere...<strong>

Rukia stood there with an emotionless expression, her eyes empty with no emotion. Kokoa became worried about her friend. "Rukia, what's wrong? Can you hear me?"

"What on earth is going on?" Kurodo asked, getting a bad feeling.

Mabashi just chuckled. "Hey, first off, could you tell me your name?"

Rukia acknowledged that he was talking to her, so she looked up at him. "Rukia...Kuchki." she answered, with no tone of emotion in her voice.

"Really? That's a good name, Rukia." he commented. "You're perfect for my new servant."'

"Servant?" Kokoa questioned, confused of what this bount might do.

"So then, Rukia, you'll work for me, won't you?" Mabashi pressed.

"Understood." Rukia reached out and grabbed Orihime by the collar of her shirt, choking her.

Kurodo had began to panic. "R-Rukia! What are you doing...?" Rukia didn't seemed to hear him, but just continued with her task. "P-P-Please stop it, Rukia!"

Rukia had began tightening her hold on Orihime's neck. "Rukia, what...happend to you? What are you...doing?" Orihime choked out.

"Rukia, please! Let go of Orihime!" Kurodo, screamed trying to get through to her.

"Kurodo, stop! Can't you see that mere words won't get through to her! Just take a look at her. There's no getting through to her in that state." Kokoa elaborated. "Controlled or not, she's still our friend. So don't try to hurt her."

"My doll, Ritsu is unique. It allows me to control people's actions! By entering and taking over their bodies completely!" Mabashi explained with a crazy smile.

"You let her go!" Kokoa screamed.

"Oh, no! She's going to do what I want! She no longer has a will of her own! She's a slave, who'll obey whatever command I give her!" he explained with a laugh. "And now, Rukia! Kill her!"

Rukia seemed to acknowledge and hauled Orihime up. "No, Rukia! Don't do it!" Still, her words didn't seem to get through Rukia, as she was hurled up into the air.

"Orihime!" Kokoa cried out, with worry. Kokoa could not watch as Orihime was falling to her death, but something bright caught her and pulled her up. Kokoa let out a sigh of relief.

Orihime opened her eyes, seeing that she was above ground. "Hey, this is amazing! I'm actually flying!" One of her hair clip buddies, were carrying her.

"Orihime, this a rescue! Not a joy ride!" Tsubaki lectured.

Upset by this, Mabashi looked towards Rukia. "Rukia, get her!"

"Hado 31, hado 31 Shakkaho." Rukia chanted emotionlessly, throwing her flame ball at Orihime, and managed to succeed.

"Saten...Kesshun..." Orihime chanted, a triangle shield appearing before her as she fell on top of it. "Thank you, everyone!"

"Here she comes again, Orihime!" Kokoa reminded Orihime. They saw Rukia walking towards Orihime, with an unknownable expression. "Rukia, please stop attacking!"

"She won't respond to your pathetic pleading. She can't even hear your voice, right now." Mabashi sneered.

"Hado 33..."

"We need to fence!" Kurodo shouted. "You've got to use your Saten Kesshun now, Orihime!"

"...Sokatsui" Rukia fired off a massive amount of power.

"Saten Kesshun, I-I reject." Orihime quickly chanted, making a shield appear in front of her. The shield blocked Rukia's attack, but was too overwhelming that it even pushed Orihime back along with the shield.

Worried, Kurodo and Kokoa ran over to Orihime. "Are you alright?" Kokoa asked.

"I'm fine."

"I can't believe what overwhelming power she posses. The force of her attack is incredible!" Kurodo exclaimed.

"You fools!" Mabashi yelled, making the group face him. "You're just now noticing that? Rukia, continue attacking!" Mabashi commanded.

"Hoda 33, Sokatsui." Rukia fired off another amount of power.

The power was so overwhelming that Kokoa and Kurodo stood behind, while she blocked the attack. Power becoming too overwhelming, forced the three to fall near each other. Orihime landed on Kurodo, while Kokoa was next to them. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Orihime apologized. Rukia was becoming tired that she fell to her knees, breathing softly in and out. "Are...are all of you alright?"

Kurodo groaned as he sat up. "We all managed to survive, but we won't be able to keep taking hits, like that one."

"Ristu, draw out some more of Rukia's power." Mabashi commanded.

"Understood!" said the mousey voice. Rukia's body had began to glow brightly as the three of them watched in astonishment. Mabashi seemed to be enjoying this somehow. Rukia's soul was forced out of her gigai, showing off her soul reaper form, Ristu attached to her chest.

"What...what is this?" Kokoa asked, becoming a little more worried.

"Not bad." Mabashi commented, watching Ristu add a sword to her attire. "Watch out." Kurodo warned, making Kokoa look at him to what he meant. "Their drawing out Rukia's power, all the way to her limits. They're just going to keep using it, until her body falls apart."

Kokoa's eyes shot opened in fear of her best friend's life. "So you're saying that she might be..."

"Yes! At this rate, Rukia will soon be in great danger!"

Rukia advanced towards Orihime, her sword drawn from its sheath. "Saten Kesshun!" Orihime quickly chanted, making Rukia attack the barrier instead of her. Orihime looked at Rukia through the sheild. "Oh, Rukia. Stop. Open your eyes." Orihime cried, trying to get through to Rukia.

Rukia advacned backwards, before letting out a roar and charging at Orihime again. "Orihime, hurry! Defend yourself!" Kokoa shouted, trying to encourage her to fight back, but not to hurt Rukia.

Orihime saw Rukia coming towards her and quickly chanted her attack, making Rukia bounce off the shield. "Sorry, Rukia!" Orihime apologized.

"Why are you apologizing?" Tsubaki asked. "Slice your opponent with Koten Shonshun."

"Yes, but..." Orihime stuttered, not having any choice of the matter.

"We are the enviroments of your will, Orihime. We're not able to do anything, unless you make the decision for us." Shuno said.

Rukia stood up, ready to attack her again. Orihime couldn't seem to attack her own friends and didn't feel right about it. "Here she comes again!" Tsubaki warned.

"No! I can't do it! I can't use that on her!" Orihime shouted, not wanting to hurt her friends.

"What? Have you lost your mind?" Tsubaki asked. Rukia, once again, charged at Orihime. Orihime stood there and screamed, lika a little girl trapped in the corner as she saw Rukia running towards her. Kokoa quickly rushed in front of Orihime and collided Rukia's sword with hers. Orihime's hair clip buddies took this chance and pulled Orihime out of the way by her hair. "Oh, quit your crying! Are you trying to die?" Orihime's little buddies dragged her into Kurodo's arms.

"Orihime, are you alright?" Kurodo asked.

"Yes, but Kokoa-" She looked in front of her to Kokoa trying to overpower Rukia, but couldn't seem to hold on. Kokoa backed off and ran beside Kurodo and Orihime. "Are you alright, Kokoa?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

Mabashi laughed, enjoying the whole thing that was happening right in front of his eyes. "How does it feel? Knowing the only chance you have to survive, is by hurting your friend."

Tsubaki flew down next to Orihime and wacked her on the head. "Ow! Why'd you do that?" Orihime whimpered, little tears droplets dripping from the corners of her eyes.

"Stop being so weak! When are you going to start fighting defensivly and turn this thing around! Huh?" Tsubaki ranted.

Orihime turned to her friend Rukia, who was not herself anymore. "But this...this is Rukia, I'm up against. I can't do anything to hurt Rukia. Don't you understand? I can't."

Rukia roused her hand in front of her, surprising the thre. "Hoda 33, Sokatsui." Flames were coming near the three as they stood there and watched.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere...<strong>

Ichigo, Moka, and Izuru were running towards the route where Urahara's shop was, with Keigo thrown on his back. Not being able to go on any further, Ichigo collasped on his knees, forcing Izuru and Moka to stop in curiosity. Izuru bend down next to Ichigo. "Why don't you...let me take him for a while." Izuru offered.

Ichigo turned to Izuru with a smile plastered on his face. "Thank you, but I'll do it. He's our friend and so is my responsabilty." Ichigo looked towards his friend Keigo passed out on his back. "The poor kid has nothing to do with all this madness. And just look what happened to him because of it."

Izuru gave Ichigo an understading look, taking in what he said. "All endications are that the bounts are choosing human victims completely randomly."

"He's right. So there's no need for you to feel responsible, Ichigo." Moka reassured, bending down next to him as well.

"I am responsoble!" Moka flinched from the sudden outburst from her boyfriend. "Keigo's our friend. And I'm responsible for keeping him alive! And that's just what I'll do!" He stood up and made an attempt to run to Urahara's, but couldn't find himself walking foward. Moka quickly grabbed a hold of Ichigo, trying not to let him fall.

"Just remember that I'm not your enemy." Ichigo looked back towards Izuru as well as Moka, taking in his words. "You two and I have a common enemy right now and it's the bounts. We can't afford to argue amongst ourselves." Izuru narrowed his eyes, suddenly thinking about something. "Besides, I've lost someone to." He thought back to the day that Gin Ichimaru left and betrayed the people of soul society and left with Aizen. "We weren't exactly friends, but he was important to me." Moka looked at Izuru, feeling sorry. She knew that she was not the only one, who lost someone dear to her. "And so, I truly understand how the two of you feel about your friend. And besides all that, I'm not as weak as you seem to think I am." he elaborated, taking Keigo on his shoulder. Izuru held out his hand for Ichigo to take. "Let's go. If you really intend to save your friend, it doesn't make any difference who's caring now."

Ichigo gave a smile, understanding his words. "Yeah, you're right." With that said, Ichigo took a hold of Izuru's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Bleach = Rosario + Vampire Ending<strong>

Shows Moka slightly looking down

**masshiro na hane ga ima furisosoide** **me no mae no**

Moka then looks up with an emotional expression

**keshiki goto ubau PUROROOGU**

Moka walking in the rain along the roads of Karakura Town while looking down, wearing a long-sleeved white dress, that stopped to her mid-calfs.

**ikiba no nai kono futashika na sora saigo no kotoba mo kikezu ni tonda**

Shows Ichigo looking up towards the sky, while it rained.

**mune wo fusagu tokubetsu na iro toki ni kage toki ni yume, tokini wa ai wo**

**kioku no kakera ga taisetsuni omoetara sasayaka na yuuki ni kawatte**

**kasanatta SHIRUETTO**

**inori wa me **

In the background while she's walking, shows Kurumu's arm draped across Yukari's neck while the two are smiling. Mizore with her hands behind her back innocently with the sucker in her mouth, with her short hair. Kokoa standing next to them with her arms cross, smirking. Ruby standing next to Mizore, just being herself.

**ni mienu kaze ni natte anata no kubisuji ni todoku no nara**

**okizari **

The background then changes to Rukia with her hands behind her back while smiling. Orihime smiling as she waved. Chad just being his usual self as well as Uryu. Renji in his hippy clothes with his hands in his pockets as he was off somewhere in his own world.

**no RIGURETTO kizu mo uso mo **

Finally the background changed to Ichigo, who was smirking while holding his zanpakto on his shoulder, his hair blowing

**koete ikeru ne to omoeru kara**

**BELIEVE**

She stops walking when she's someone's feet in front of hers. She looks up and is surpised to see Ichigo standing in front of her smiling.

**me wo tojireba ukabu**

Shows Ichigo and Moka walking next to eachother down the hill towards a lake. It stops raining and suddenly the sun shines bright while a rainbow appears.

**ikutsumo no**

Moka then smiles at the rainbow that had showed up as well as Ichigo.

**kagayaki**

The two looked at eachoter with emotional faces

**eien no**

Shows Ichigo's hand opened for Moka to take

**shoumei wa**

Moka puts her hand in his

**Kono**

Closes his hands around Moka's

**TRINITY CROSS**

The picture of their hands together changes into black and white.

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter 25, be glad that I'm almost done with the story and please don't forget to review! Luv ya!<strong>


	26. Be My Hero

**A Vampire's Bloodshed: Chapter 26**

* * *

><p>Moka sat on the other side of the room, Ichigo was resting in. She was peeking through the half-cracked opened door, keeping an eye on him. She was worried that Ichigo, her Ichigo was fatally wounded that he might not be able to move around for at least a whole month. When Ichigo had risked his life and soul to protect her, something inside her had snapped. It was almost like she wasn't herself. She had thought about what Yoshino had said to her about Kariya and his devious plans to take over the world. She knew what Yoshino was feeling, when she felt that Kariya had betrayed her for a purpose. She had gotten the idea that Kariya was lying to her about being in love with her mother. He only wanted to achieve his goal, but what goal is he aiming for? Moka heard footsteps echoe behind her. "So, what are you doing, sitting here in the dark like this?" questioned Ruby.<p>

Moka acknowledged and turned to Ruby. "Oh. Hi, Ruby. I didn't know you were coming in here. Sorry."

Ruby sat beside Moka on her knees. "There's no need to apologize. You just wanted to keep an eye on Ichigo, right?" Moka nodded, solemnly. "This is really eating you alive, isn't it?"

"Yes. Ever since that whole battle between Ichigo and that bount, I have seemed to learn about everything around me. When I saw that Asono-kun was almost to death, I began to panic that I almost cried. And that's when Ichigo came in the picture. He had became angry that his friend, let alone a bafoon had passed out. When Ichigo had became upset, I had became upset and trasnformed without the rosary being removed. It was just like last time, when Tsukune was attacked by those things. Ruby, when I first came here, I felt like I might regret everything later on. But...now I see that I had no regrets of coming here. It was like my world being turned upside down. Everyone around me I had met, had treated me like I was normal. Not a monster. When I met Ichigo, it felt like I was meeting Tsukune again, but a little different. At first, I thought that Ichigo could care less about how I feel, but all that changed when he told me he liked me that one night. On that very day I had gotten myself kidnapped, all I wanted was Ichigo, no one else." Ruby gave Moka an understanding look. "I didn't want to get close to him, because I was afraid. The only reason why I was afraid of getting close to him, was because I was afraid of losing him, just like I lost Tsukune. Right now, I'm scared, because I don't know if I really love him or not."

Ruby placed both of her hands on Moka's shoulders, making her face her. "Moka, I understand how your emotions are getting a hold of you. You're scared about what's going to happen in the future, that's waiting ahead of you." Moka slightly bowed her head. "If you're confused about who you love or not, just follow your heart." Moka stared at her, curious and confused. "If your emotions are swirling within your body whenever you're around someone, that means you're starting to develop feelings for that person. Maybe you can't decide what decision you want to make, but your feelings can. You better hurry and choose someone to be your partner. It'll be too late soon or later. I hope you plan on telling him soon." with that said, Ruby stood up and walked away, leaving Moka by herself.

Standing up, Moka walked into the room where Ichigo rested. Moka watched Ichigo's sleeping form, his chest going up and down softly. Not being able take in much in front of her, she turned around. 'Is it really true what Ruby said? Follow my heart and I'll be able to make a decision without any sort of problem? Is it true? Am I really in love with Ichigo?' Moka's thoughts were cut short when she felt two strong, arms wrap themselves around her. She knew exactly who it was. "Ichigo...what are you doing up?"

"I don't know. Maybe, it's because I wanted I wanted to see you." chuckled Ichigo, his hot breathe tickling her skin. Ichigo slowly and gently kissed her neck, causing her to shudder in pleasure. While doing so, Ichigo's hand traveled from her waist up to her chest. He took a hold of her breast, squeezing it gently as not to hurt her. Moka let out a whimper from the pleasure she was recieving. Ichigo pulled her to him, bringing her over to the futon. He gently laid her on the futon, carefully. Ichigo leaned down and captured her lips with his. Without hesitation, Moka kissed back. Ichigo's hand, slowly traveled itself up Moka's thigh and under her dress.

"I-Ichigo...stop." she mummured through every kiss, he gave. Ichigo ignored, continuing his task. "Ichigo...stop...please..."

Realizing his mistake, Ichigo quickly removed himself from his girlfriend, standing up. Ichigo ran his fingers through his orange hair, guilt placing itself in his body. "Moka, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean..."

"Don't worry, it's okay." Moka stood up and wrapped her arms around Ichigo's waist. "Ichigo can I ask you someting?" Ichigo nodded towards his girlfriend. Moka, for some reason blushed at what she was going to say. "Um...if I ever get kidnapped again...will you come for me?"

Ichigo wrapped his arms around her in response. "Yes."

"And if anyone tried to hurt me, what would you do?"

"Moka, maybe you haven't notice, but I would never in my life let anyone hurt you. I'll crush anyone who'll try to do it, though."

"And if you get hurt, will you try and let me protect you?"

"No."

Moka looked up at him with a confuse look. "Why not?"

"Because it's not suppose to be that way. It's suppose to be the other way around. I'm the one, who's suppose to protect you. Not anyone else, unless someone is with you."

"So will you be my hero? Will you come for me, no matter what happens?"

Ichigo held Moka a little tighter towards him. "Don't be stupid. Of course I will." he relpied, hugging her a little tighter. Wanting some time alone, they both stayed liked that for a few minutes or so in each other's wamrth.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, it's short, but I'll make the next one longer next time. Luv ya and please review!<strong>


	27. I Love You

**A Vampire's Bloodshed: Chapter 27**

* * *

><p>A day or so had passed, since Ichigo's injuries were severe and serious. After Ichigo's injuries were cured, Moka had decided to return home, until something urgent comes up. She had remembered what she had told Urahara before she left.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback)<strong>

"Urahara, do you have a moment to spare?" Moka asked.

"Of course." Urahara stood up and the two of them went somewhere to talk in private. "So, Miss Moka, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to know some details on how to get to the bounts. I want to know how to track them down without any sort of problem."

"Ah, somehow, I knew that you'd just might ask that." smiled Kisuke.

"Really?"

Kisuke nodded. "Lend me your wrist for a sec." Moka wasn't sure about it, but just did what she was told. Kisuke slipped something onto her wrist. Moka stared at it, in complete awe. It was a charm bracelet with tiny, little, different color stars.

"What's this?"

"It's a charm bracelet, I made a spiritual sensor. It should be able to track down any type of reiatsu, especially one of the bounts. So you should be able to track them down, without any sort of problem." explained Kisuke.

"I see. Urahara, could you probably do me a favor?"

"Sure. Name it." smiled Kisuke.

Moka looked at Kisuke with a half serious look. "Could you promise me that you won't tell anyone, especially Ichigo, that I'm going after the bounts on my own? Because I think, that they'll never leave me alone, if they knew. So...could you try...please?"

Kisuke nodded with a smile. "No problem. But you do know what the consequences will be, once Ichigo and the others finds out the truth, right?"

"Yes. I'm aware of that. Thank you, Urahara-san. For understanding." she said with a smile.

**(End Flashback)**

* * *

><p>Moka gripped on to her bracelet, that Kisuke gave to her. 'I know...that if I go after them...I could probably die. But if I did die...how will the others feel? More importantly...how will Ichigo feel? But am I willling to do that? Am I really willing to give up my life, for Ichigo's?' Her thoughts were interrupted when a knock echoed from the door. Moka quickly removed her pajama pants and unbuttoned her pajama top a little. She quickly snatched her hair out of the nicely, done up bun and tussled with her hair a little, before opening the door. Seeing that it was her boyfriend that was at the door, Moka tried her best to look seductive and a little less normal. "Hi, Ichi. What brings you here?" she greeted with a sweet smile on her face.<p>

However, she wasn't recieving a smile from Ichigo, who had a serious look on his face. Ichigo just sighed. "We need to talk." he said in a serious manner.

Moka was well aware of the astmosphere around them, but just continued to smile. "Oh, okay. Come on in." She stepped aside ofr Ichigo to step in.

Ichigo stepped inside and looked at his girlfriend with a glare and a serious expression. "I just..." his words were cut short by Moka's lips. Ichigo was taken aback by this, but just responded. As the two of them were engaged in their battle, Ichigo lifted up Moka and carried her over towards the couch, laying her underneath of him. They made out for what seemed like ten minutes or so, before Ichigo pulled away and looked her dead in the eye. "Listen, Moka, we..." he was once again cut off by Moka pressing her lips to his. Moka gently pushed him into a sitting-position and gently removed his shirt. Moka couldn't do anything else, but blush and admire his well toned, built body. Swallowing gently, she leaned down and kissed his body softly. Ichigo shuddered and felt himself growing hard, from the feel of his girlfriend's lips on his skin. He didn't know what was going on with her, but he knew that she was hiding something. "Moka...look...as much as I want to do this, we have to..." again, he was silenced by Moka's lips. Moka trailed her kisses towards his neck and slowly started to suck on his skin. Ichigo shuddered in complete pleasure, but tried resisting her spell, he was under. "Ichigo felt his patience began to run out, seeing that he never got a chance to say anything to Moka. "Moka...listen to...me...we have to..." he was now starting to get very annoyed, now. "Moka, damn it! Stop it!" he yelled, pushing the girl off him to the side. Moka looked at him, stunned by his outburst. "I came here to talk, not to have sex!"

Moka seemed stunned for words, but just nodded. "I'm sorry, Ichigo. I'm just paranoid, that's all."

Ichigo just let out a sigh. "It's okay, just don't do it again, while I'm trying to talk. Okay?" Moka nodded in understanding. She saw the look that Ichigo was giving her. A looked that read serious and both anger. "Moka, tell me something..." Moka stared at him, waiting for him to speak up. "...do you want to die?"

Moka stared at him in utter shock at what he just said. "What?"

"Are you seriously gonna go that far, in order to die?"

Moka said nothing, but just look at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Ichigo grabbed both of her shoulders, making her face him. Moka saw the look in both of his eyes. She knew what kind of emotion Ichigo was using. It was anger. "Moka, tell me...how stupid do you think I am? Go on tell me."

"What do you mean?"

"You think I don't know, Moka? You think I don't know that you're planning on going after Kariya on your own?" Moka stared at him in pure horror and shock that he knew of her little plan. Moka was about to reply, but Ichigo beat her to it. "Moka, why did you do this? You promised me that you would never hide from me again. Why are you still doing it?" Moka didn't answer, but tried to find it. Ichigo let out a sigh. "Moka, please. Talk to me. I don't care what you do, but please...just say something."

"I-I didn't think you'd care, if I was probably dead, or not."

Ichigo looked at her, feeling a little angry that she had said those things. "You think I don't care about what happens to you? Huh? You think I won't do anything about it, if you went on you own after those bounts? You think that I hate you?"

"No...it's not that..."

"Moka, answer this..." Moka looked at him, seeing the serious look on his face. "Did you actually think that I would think nothing of you, but a friend? What about that one night we shared together? Can you honestly tell me that the night that we slept together meant nothing to you? Can you actaully tell me that you feel nothing for me?"

Moka looked at him, her emerald eyes trying to read his soul and it sucked him in, he caught his breath as he drowned in her gaze. "Yes, Ichigo. I have feelings for you, I really do."

Ichigo's body seemed to snap back into place at that hope. "Then what's wrong, damn it?" Moka didn't answer, but just watch him. "It's not like you have a husband. Unless you're married to Jesus."

Moka's face turned into a frown at what he said. "That's not fair and you know that's not true. Ichigo, you know that I have feelings for you."

Moka was caught off gaurd, when Ichigo pinned her to the couch, holding the two of her arms above her head. "Look me in the eye and tell me that you have feelings for me. Tell me."

Moka looked into his eyes and saw anger and hurt in his eyes. "I have feelings for you."

"Then why are you shutting yourself away from me, why?"

"You really want to know why this can't happen, Ichigo?" Moka asked in a soft voice.

"Yes, I do."

Moka closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "It's...because I'm a vampire and you're a human. That's why it's so hard for us to be together. The reason why I'm always running away from you, was because I thought you wouldn't want me around you...just because I'm a vampire. I thought you actaully hated me because I was a vampire. That's why...because I was scared...I was scared that you wouldn't accept me as your girlfriend, even if I was different from humans."

Ichigo sighed and removed himself from her body. Ichigo pulled her into a warm embrace. "Is that why? Because you were scared that I wouldn't look at you as a human." Moka gave a silent nod. "Trust me, Moka. I do see you as a human, by the way your personality works. "There are many different things about you that I desire. You're kind, sensitive, understanding, loving, warm, and loyal to anyone, regradless of them being different." Moka tightened her hold a little over Ichigo. "Moka, why do you think I protect you from getting hurt? Why?"

"I don't know..."

Ichigo sighed and tightened his hold around her body. "It's...because I love you, Moka."

Moka stared up at him wide-eyed. "L-Love...?" she questioned in shock. "You...love me?"

Ichigo looked at her with a warm look. "Of course I do. I don't know what you did to me, Moka. But I never in my life felt this way about someone before, since my mother died." he said.

Moka's eyes almost glazed over with tears from hearing that last sentence. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault. She was just a part of me that I couldn't let go. She was the center of our universe, and the heart of our family. I blamed myself for her death because she tried protecting me. That's why I never payed any attention to any female, I crossed paths with, until you came along of course. When I first saw you, I thought you were just another girl...but I thought wrong. You were so open and outgoing with other people. You even taught me what it was like, not to feel left out behind others..." Ichigo put on a warmly smile. "...and that's why I love you."

A tear slid down Moka's face. That was it. She finally had someone to love her for who she is, not for what she is. "Ichigo...that was the first time someone ever said that to me. Men only want me, because I'm beautiful. They didn't really care about how I felt."

"Whoever they were, they sure were blind. A man's love cannot be satisfied by beauty alone; you're more than beautiful. I've fallen in love with you and I'll never let you go. I love you more than anyone, I just had to let you know. And if you ever wonder why, I don't know what I'll say, but I'll never stop loving you, each and every day." Moka suddenly let out a yawn, not from boredom, but from tiredness. Ichigo chuckled. "You're tired, aren't you?"

"No...I'm just..." she spoke, before letting out another yawn. Seeing that she was seriously tired, Ichigo carefully picked her up and carried her towards her room. He carefully laid her on the bed, before putting both of her feet under the covers. Ichigo turned around to leave, until he felt a hand wrap around his wrist. He turned his head to see his girlfriend, looking up at him with pleading eyes. "Please...stay with me, tonight."

Ichigo couldn't say no. "Sure." With that said, Ichigo slid in next to her and wrapped his arm around her protectivly. Ichigo watched his girlfriend sleep for a while, before going to sleep himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<strong>


End file.
